I hope I love you all my life
by KlainersTeenageDream101
Summary: You know that moment when you see someone for the first time and it just hits you and you think, "Oh, there you are. I've been looking for you forever."? Well Kurt Hummel and Blaine Anderson do. From the very first moment new transfer student Blaine Anderson's eyes fall upon Kurt Hummel, after saving him and reprimanding bully David Karofsky. It's clear as day, love at first sight.
1. Love at first sight

Kurt frowned as he stared into his locker, secretly wincing every time someone went past. He hated the fact that he couldn't stand at his locker, by himself, without getting shoved into it. Moments later, he felt someone touch his shoulder and pain coursed through him as his other shoulder struck the locker beside his. Nothing could keep him on his feet, and he felt ashamed as he hit the ground and looked up to see Karofsky smirking at him.

"Hey!" A voice yelled from across the hallway, and both Karofsky and Kurt looked up in shock. Since when did someone try to protect Kurt? Kurt was suddenly looking into bright hazel eyes as the boy who had yelled at Karofsky was suddenly crouched down in front of him.

"Are you okay?" The boy asked, looking concerned for Kurt. Karofsky was still standing there, watching them with his mouth open in shock. When Kurt nodded, the mystery boy stood up and walked over to Karofsky.

"What gave you the right to do that to him? He wasn't doing anything wrong." The boy said, stopping just in front of Karofsky. Karofsky seemed to wake up then, and he glared at the shorter boy.

"Its not my fault he was standing there, sprinkling his fairy dust everywhere. It's disgusting!" Karofsky sneered, getting in the boys face. "What are you, his boyfriend?"

That made the boy glare, and he quickly reached up and gripped Karofsky's shoulder and shoved him into the lockers.

"How do you like it?" The boy sneered, getting in Karofsky's face as Karofsky winced. Kurt just sat there, watching in shock as someone he didn't even know, was actually sticking up for him. Something in Kurt's chest panged. This was new to him, and he felt his face heat up as he watched the mystery guy get in Karofsky's face.

Karofsky growled once before he took a step back from the new guy and punched the locker he had just been shoved into.

"You better watch your back, gay boy. You too, fairy-butt." Karofsky warned before he fled. The dark haired boy watched after him for a moment before he turned back to Kurt, kneeling in front of him again.

"I'm sorry about that." He said, reaching out and resting a hand against Kurt's arm. Kurt stared at him, shocked that a straight guy was actually touching him. Everyone here was a homophobe, so they thought that if they touched him, then Kurt would infect them.

"It wasn't your fault." Kurt said, finally finding his voice. The boy's face softened.

"I know what its like." The boy said, still staring back into Kurt's eyes. Now Kurt was confused.

"What do you mean?" Kurt asked and the boy tinged a light pink.

"I used to get bullied at my old school." He said.

"Why, may I ask?" Kurt wondered, hoping to get to know his savour.

"People don't like it when you tell them your gay." The boy said, looking down.

"Your gay?" Kurt asked, shocked. He had thought he was straight. "There's nothing wrong with it. We can't choose who we are."

The boy smiled brightly, dazzling Kurt.

"So I take what that Neanderthal said was true?" The boy asked, finally looking back up at Kurt. Kurt nodded. "Its Blaine by the way. Blaine Anderson."

It was Kurt's turn to smile then, his name fit him so well. He poked his hand out in front of him, and his smile grew when Blaine took it, shaking it gently. Something in Blaine's face changed as he looked down at Kurt, his eyes flashing with several different emotions. Kurt couldn't miss the spark that shot through him when their hands touched, and he was positive that adoration was one of those emotions in Blaine's eyes.

"It's very nice to meet you, Blaine. I'm Kurt, Kurt Hummel." Kurt replied, happy that he could put a name to the face. Not to mention that the face was adorable and extremely hot. Blaine had gelled-back black hair, olive toned skin that looked incredibly soft and the brightest smile. As Blaine smiled back at him, Kurt let his eyes wonder. Blaine had impeccable taste. He was currently wearing _extremely _tight red skinny jeans and a white button-up short sleeve shirt. But what finished off the outfit, was a silver bow-tie.

Blaine noticed him looking, but he decided not to point it out. Because he was doing the exact same thing. He couldn't help but let his eyes wonder. There was so much more to Kurt than his handsome face, and he knew instantly that he loved his clothes. Kurt was wearing a midnight blue waist coat over tight white skinny jeans. Some how he knew Kurt loved bow-ties as much as he did.

"Its nice to meet you to." Blaine said, still holding his hand. Kurt did seem to mind, and it seemed that they were both attracted to the other. Blaine's old friends used to go on about soul-mates and love at first sight, and he hadn't believed them. Until now, as he was staring into Kurt's eyes, which were the most interesting colour. They seemed to be blue, but there was also green and grey mixed in. Blaine wanted to be able to look into them for the rest of his life.

"Do you sing?" Kurt asked, suddenly realising that he needed to get up or else he was going to be late for glee, but not wanting to leave Blaine's company. Blaine was shocked. How did Kurt know?

"Umm, yeah I do. Why?" Blaine asked, still incredibly close to Kurt. Kurt smiled, he really must be new.

"I have to go to glee and I wanted to know if you wanted to come with me." Kurt said, still smiling at the handsome boy. Blaine smiled back and stood, helping Kurt to his feet. He instantly regretted it as Kurt's smile grew. Blaine was at least two inches shorter than Kurt.

"Forget Blaine, I think Hobbit works better." Kurt said, teasing Blaine and enjoying the blush that formed on his cheeks.

"I'm not short!" Blaine declared, pouting slightly and feeling a little like a kid. Kurt chuckled and smiled when he realised that their hands were still joined.

"Come on, Elmo. We're going to be late!" Kurt said, laughter still clear in his voice as he slung his bag over his shoulder and started pulling Blaine towards the choir room.

"I'm not short!" Blaine managed to say between his laughter as they reached the choir room.

"Sure you're not. Hey everyone, this is Blaine. He saved me!" Kurt said as he walked Blaine to the centre of the room and turned to talk to the people sitting there.

"Huh?" Finn asked, looking confused. Kurt smiled over at his step-brother. Honestly, he could be as slow as Brittany sometimes.

"Is he a dolphin too?" Brittany asked from the other side of the room. Blaine turned to looked at Kurt, sending him a confused look.

"Yes Brittany, he is gay." Kurt answered for both of them. A hurt look came across Blaine's face.

"Oh, Blaine, I'm sorry. These guys are fine with me being gay, they'll be okay with you as well. I shouldn't have told them." Kurt said quickly, trying to make Blaine feel better while feeling shitty himself. Blaine sent him a quick smile and squeezed his hand gently. "Do you want to sing now?"

"Ah, sure." Blaine said and dropped Kurt's hand, watching as he walked over to sit beside a brown haired girl dressed in a plaid skirt. Blaine quickly told the pianist his song before moving back to his previous spot, his eyes trained on Kurt as he started to sing.

_Thought I was going crazy_

_Just having one of those days yeah_

_Didn't know what to do_

_Then there was you_

Kurt tried hard to swallow the lump in his throat, his face hot and red as watched Blaine, Blaine still staring at him while he sung. Kurt shifted slightly listened closely to the song.

_And everything went from wrong to right_

_And the stars came out to fill up the sky_

_The music you were playing really blew my mind_

_It was love at first sight_

"Oh my Gaga, Kurt! He's singing this song to you. That boy has the hots for you!" Mercedes whispered in his ear and Kurt blushed even redder. If that was even possible.

_'Cause baby when I heard you_

_For the first time I knew_

_We were meant to be as one..._

Blaine smiled through the words, still not being able to break eye contact with Blaine, even when a dark-skinned girl leaned forward and whispered something in Kurt's ear. Was it possibly the fact that Blaine was crushing on the perfectly coiffed boy? He somehow knew that everyone in the room. It was obvious that he was staring at Kurt.

_Was tired of running out of luck_

_Thinking 'bout giving up yeah_

_Didn't know what to do_

_Then there was you_

_And everything went from wrong to right_

_And the stars came out to fill up the sky_

_The music you were playing really blew my mind_

_It was love at first sight_

The entire room had their mouths open wide as they watched the new guy singing a song about love at first sight to Kurt, his eyes still locked on him. And they also noted the fact that Kurt was as red as a tomato.

_'Cause baby when I heard you_

_For the first time I knew_

_we were meant to be as one..._

_(to be as one)_

Kurt and Blaine were both shocked when the rest of the group sang the last line, but neither broke eye contact to look at them

_Baby when I hear you_

_For the first time_

_we are meant to be as one..._

_Everything went from wrong to right_

_And the stars came out and filled up the sky_

_The music you were playing really blew my mind_

_It was love at first sight_

_Love at first sight_

_Love at first sight_

_Love..._

_Ouhh, it was love, it was love at first sight_

Kurt was smiling by now and his blush was slowly disappearing. But something else wasn't disappearing. His heart was beating rapidly and he realised that he was starting to grow feelings for Blaine. Maybe he was right, maybe this was love at first sight.

_'Cause baby when I heard you_

_For the first time I knew_

_we were meant to be as one..._

_(to be as one)_

_'Cause baby when I heard you_

_For the first time I knew_

_we were meant to be as one..._

_It was love, It was love, It was love, It was love_

_Ouhh, It was love, It was love, It was love, It was love_

_Ouhh, It was love, It was love, It was love, It was love_

Blaine grinned as he finished the song and he heard clapping coming from in front of him and behind him. He instantly looked at Kurt, who was clapping wildly and had a giddy smile on his face. Moments later he felt someone clap a hand down on his shoulder and Blaine jumped at least a foot in the air, he was not expecting that. Chuckles were heard all around him.

"Its okay, Elmo. Its only Mr. Schue." Blaine heard Kurt say as he shot his head around to look at the curly haired teacher, Mr. Schue was smiling happily at him.

"Welcome to the New Directions."

**Yay! I hope you like it. I needed to write another Klaine fanfic. I think I'm obsessed. Okay, I know I'm obsessed :D. That's okay though. Please review! xx Keep on Klaine-ing!**


	2. The rhythm of two hearts

Blaine stared at Kurt, from where he sat a row behind him, for the rest of the meeting. He just couldn't help it. He could hear muffled giggles coming from several of the girls in the room, but he didn't seem to mind, because every now and again, Kurt would turn slightly in his chair to look at him. Though of course, he would swivel back quickly with a deep blush when he noticed that Blaine seen him. Blaine couldn't suppress his chuckle like the girls, and it echoed quietly throughout the room. Nobody turned to look at him, but he enjoyed view of the back of Kurt's neck turning as red as his cheeks.

He finally broke eye contact with Kurt's body when the person next to him whacked him on the arm. He quickly turned to look at the dark-skinned girl, who he had heard Kurt call Mercedes. Now she was trying to hide a large grin as she looked at him, before leaning closer to him.

"Stop teasing him, I don't think he can go any redder." Mercedes said quietly, but Kurt took it upon himself to prove her wrong, because he now looked like a tomato. Both Blaine and Mercedes laughed quietly when they saw this. "I stand corrected. Just ask him out. You haven't been able to take your eyes off of him since glee started."

Blaine smiled at her then, the smile growing when she patted his arm. It seemed they would become great friends.

"Thanks, and I will." Blaine said quickly before turning his attention back to Mr. Schue, who he hadn't looked at since he had welcomed him to the group. He was now talking quickly about Sectionals, his arms flying wildly as his talked about what songs they could sing. Kurt chose then to throw his arm into the air.

"Mr. Schue, if I may?" Kurt asked, ever the gentleman. Mr. Schue's hand fell down to his sides with a smack as he turned to look at Kurt.

"Yes Kurt?" He asked, hoping it was important.

"I would really like to audition for a solo. You always give it to Rachel, and I feel I am just as talented as her, and I'd like a chance to show you that." Kurt said slowly, hoping Mr. Schue would take him seriously. Mr. Schue blinked a few times before he nodded. A loud huff sounded from beside Kurt and the rest of the room turned to look at the brown haired girl, who Blaine presumed was Rachel.

"It is true Rachel." Mr. Schue said quickly to Rachel before turning back to Kurt.

"Would you like to sing now?" He asked as Kurt nodded quickly and stood up, turning slightly to look at Blaine again before moving to stand beside Mr. Schue. Mr. Schue nodded once before walking forwards and taking Kurt's now empty chair.

"Whenever your ready, Kurt." Mr. Schue said with a wave of his hand.

"Hit it." Kurt said to the pianist, and the tune to _You can't stop the beat _started playing.

_You can't stop an avalanche _

_As it races down the hill_

_You can try to stop the seasons_

_But you know you never will_

_And you can try to stop my dancin' feet  
But I just cannot stand still_

Cause the world keeps spinnin'  
Round and round  
And my heart's keeping time  
To the speed of sound  
I was lost till I heard the drums  
Then I found my way  
Cause you can't stop the beat

5, 6, 7, 8

Ever since this old world began  
A woman found out if she shook it  
She could shake up a man  
And so I'm gonna shake and shimmy it  
The best that I can today  
Cause you can't stop  
The motion of the ocean  
Or the sun in the sky  
You can wonder if you wanna  
But I never ask why  
If you try to hold me down  
I'm gonna spit in your eye and say  
That you can't stop the beat!

You can't stop a river  
As it rushes to the sea

_You can try to stop the hands of time  
But you know it just can't be_

Artie joined in with the song, Kurt smiled over before continuing.

_And if they try to stop us Artie,  
I'll call the N Double A C P_

Cause the world keeps spinning  
Round and round  
And my heart's keeping time  
To the speed of sound  
I was lost til I heard the drums  
Then I found my way  
Cause you can't stop the beat

Ever since we first saw the light  
A man and woman liked to shake it  
On a Saturday night  
So I'm gonna shake and shimmy it  
With all my might today  
'Cause you can't stop  
The motion of the ocean  
Or the rain from above  
You can try to stop the paradise  
We're dreamin' of  
But you cannot stop the rhythm  
Of two hearts in love to stay  
Cause you can't stop the beat!

You can't stop today  
As it comes speeding down the track  
Child, yesterday is history  
And it's never coming back  
Cause tomorrow is a brand new day  
And it don't know white from black

Mercedes joined in from beside Blaine, who smiled at the girl. Kurt grinned over at both of them as Blaine joined in for the last line of the verse. Blaine smiled over at Kurt as Kurt started singing again.__

Yeah!

Cause the world keeps spinning  
Round and round  
And my heart's keeping time  
To the speed of sound  
I was lost til I heard the drums  
Then I found my way  
'Cause you can't stop the beat

Ever since we first saw the light  
A man and woman liked to shake it  
On a Saturday night  
And so I'm gonna shake and shimmy it  
With all my might today  
Cause you can't stop  
The motion of the ocean  
Or the rain from above  
They can try to stop the paradise  
We're dreaming of  
But you cannot stop the rhythm  
Of two hearts in love to stay  
You can't stop the beat!

You can't stop the beat!  
You can't stop the beat!  
You can't stop the beat!  
You can't stop the beat!

When the piano cut off, Kurt grinned as everyone in the room clapped, including Rachel, who jumped to her feet and ran to hug him.

"I'd be proud if you got the solo." She said happily, tightly squeezing Kurt.

"That's nice Rachel, but you're going to crush my ribs." Kurt managed to squeak out as Rachel lessened her grip with a sheepish grin.

"Sorry." She muttered, making Kurt smile and hug her gently, his hands running up and down her back.

"Thank you, Rachel." He said, smiling over his shoulder at a grinning Blaine, which made his heart swell and his brain go fuzzy.

"Enjoying yourself, Elmo?" Kurt asked as Rachel stepped back, sending him a confused look before turning around and looking at Blaine, an understanding look on her face. As Blaine nodded, Rachel stepped closer and whispered in his ear, "Ask him out. He hasn't been able to take his eyes off of you. Are you both oblivious?"

Kurt sent her his best bitch glare but he didn't get the reaction he wanted, Rachel simply smiled back at him before sending him a _'You know I'm right'_ look. Kurt's glare dropped slightly, but it softened even more as he once again looked over her shoulder at Blaine, who was watching him with those hazel eyes. Kurt smiled back at him before looking back down at Rachel.

"Fine, Hobbit. You know you're shorter than him." Kurt said loudly with a smirk, making everyone laugh, including Blaine, and making Rachel blush. Though of course he didn't expect Rachel to reach up and smack him across the back of the hair.

"Hey! Don't ruin my hair!" Kurt screeched, his hands shooting up to make sure his hair was fine.

"I may be short, but I can still reach." Rachel declared with a triumphant smile before turning on her heel and walking back to her seat. Kurt sent her another glare, which she didn't notice, before walking up to Blaine and sitting in the empty chair beside him. Blaine turned with a smile to look at Kurt.

"You are a really good singer." Blaine said, a cheeky smile replacing his other one. Kurt blushed as he looked at him, a small smile on his face.

"As good as you?" Kurt asked, his blush fading. He wasn't even realising that he was flirting, but everyone else could. Blaine grinned back, realising the same thing that everyone else was.

"Better." Blaine replied, flirting back and reaching over to grasp his hand in his, making the moment perfect. Kurt blushed again as he looked down at the intertwined hands, his eyes flicking back up to stare into Blaine's perfect honey-hazel eyes, and moments later words were spilling from his mouth.

"Will you go to dinner with me tonight?"

Blaine baulked, his eyes going wide as he stared back at Kurt, who was now blushing redder than he was before. When he got over the initial shock of the matter, Blaine smiled, feeling the need to kiss the taller boy beside him. He squeezed Kurt's hand gently, making him look at him.

"I would love to go to dinner with you." Blaine said, smiling brightly as Kurt finally smiled back at him. Leaning closer to Kurt, getting right up next to his ear, his lips brushing slightly, he whispered in his ear, "You look adorable when you blush."

Blaine sat back quickly, a small smile on his face, pretending as if he hadn't said anything. Kurt's eyes had widened after what Blaine had just said, and now was sitting back away from him, as if he hadn't said anything. From where he sat sideways on his seat, he could see that Blaine was trying to hold back a smirk. Fighting back a smirk of his own, Kurt reached forwards and smacked Blaine on the arm.

"Ow!" Blaine exclaimed, rubbing his arm where Kurt had hit him and turning to see Kurt smirking.

"Jerk." Kurt said, crossing his arms across his chest and leaning back in his seat. Blaine simply smiled back at him.

"Well, I won't take it back. You are adorable." Blaine said, loud enough for the few people around them. Mr. Schue, who was seated in front of them, smiled at what he heard. His students were constantly getting together and breaking up. But, not many people made Kurt Hummel blush. He had a feeling that these two boys were going to get together very soon, especially when this boy, that Kurt had only know for two hours, was making Kurt blush.

"Thank you." Kurt whispered a little too loud, making most of the girls awe at him and Blaine.

"My pleasure."

"Honestly, the two of you are both oblivious!" Puck shouted from behind Kurt, and when a large hand dropped down onto his shoulder, Kurt jumped a foot off of his chair.

"I'm not oblivious!" Blaine exclaimed, turning to look at Puck.

"Dude, he's been blushing for the last hour!" Puck said back and it was at that moment that Blaine realised that he had been being oblivious. Turning back to look at Kurt, he realised that he was blushing again.

"Coffee, after this, then dinner." Blaine said, taking Kurt's hand again as Kurt looked back over at him. A small smile grew on Kurt's face and a moment later he was blushing.

"I would love to. I know the perfect place.

The perfect place happened to be the Lima Bean. Kurt happily dragged Blaine in by the hand. Blaine looked around the coffee shop as Kurt pulled him to the line and turned to look at him, giving him a look, his free hand on his hip. Blaine gave him a weird look for a moment before he realised that he wanted to know his coffee order. Blaine quickly pulled his wallet from his pocket. Kurt glared down at it, still waiting for an answer.

"A medium drip, I'll pay for it." Blaine said quickly.

"No you won't." Kurt replied, sending him his best bitch face. Blaine simply smiled back at him, stunning him.

"A medium drip with a tad bit of cinnamon and a..." Blaine started to say as the rest the counter, turning to look at Kurt.

"A non-fat mocha." Kurt replied in a defeated voice, making Blaine chuckled as he handed money over and they stepped aside to wake for their drinks. Kurt couldn't believe his glare hadn't worked on Blaine. His bitch faces normally scared everyone.

"Here."

Kurt looked up, how long had he been thinking for? Blaine chuckled again as he pushed a Styrofoam cup into Kurt's hand.

"Thanks." Kurt said, receiving another smile as Blaine led them to a table in the back.

"I'm sorry about Puck, he's kind off protective of me." Kurt said as they took a seat.

"Ex-boyfriend?" Blaine asked, feeling a little hurt. If Kurt had dated Puck, then he didn't have a chance. But the sound of Kurt suddenly choking on his coffee changed his mind.

"Puck?! No. He's my step-brother's best friend." Kurt said as he wiped his mouth his a napkin. Blaine let out a breath he hadn't realised he'd been holding.

"Step-brother?" Blaine asked again, looking over at Kurt, who was happily drinking from his coffee without choking.

"Finn Hudson. The extremely tall guy." Kurt answered and a look of recognition came across Blaine's face.

"Ah, the one that Latino girl was calling Frankensteen?" Blaine asked, though of course he knew that there was no other taller guy in that room, other than Finn. Kurt smiled.

"Yeah, that's him. I used to have a major crush on him." Kurt said, his face straight. Though Blaine's wasn't. Now it was his turn to choke on his coffee, which ended up going all down the front of him. Kurt's face twisted into a mask of horror, for he was witnessing first-hand, as Blaine's white shirt turned an ugly brown. Kurt quickly reached forwards with his spare napkin and tried to clean up the mess, though not succeeding. Sighing, Kurt picked up his bag and pulled Blaine from his seat.

"What-" Blaine tried to say before Kurt pulled towards the back of the shop, towards the bathroom. Pushing the door open, Kurt led the way in, dragging a confused Blaine.

"Take your shirt off." Kurt said, looking at the confused boy while opening his bag.

"Huh?" Blaine asked, still really confused. Why did he have to take his shirt off?

Kurt rolled his eyes as he pulled a thin, long-sleeved white sweater from his bag and stood with his hands on his hips, waiting for Blaine to do what he was told. Blaine looked down at the shirt with a small smile before he slowly started to undo the buttons on his shirt, feeling Kurt's eyes on him. Kurt watched, happily, as Blaine's chest slowly came into view. He just couldn't tear his eyes away from the perfectly smooth, olive-toned skin. Blaine looked up at him then, a blush forming on his cheek as he noticed that Kurt was still watching him. Kurt continued to watch as Blaine tugged the stained shirt off of his shoulder, showing Kurt even more skin.

Blaine kept his eyes on Kurt as he dropped the shirt to the ground, everything seeming more sexual than it should. Kurt smiled at him as he let his gaze drift over Blaine's rather defined abs. Letting out a breath, Kurt reluctantly handed over the sweater. Not because he didn't want to give Blaine the shirt, but because he wanted to stare at his body more. Blaine grinned at the taller boy before quickly putting the shirt on.

"So, you had a crush on your step-brother?" Blaine asked as Kurt finally looked back up at his face, Kurt liking him in his clothes a little too much.

"Yeah, well he wasn't my step-brother than. I don't even know why I had a crush on him. It was clear that he was straight." Kurt said as he leant back against the row of sinks.

"Thanks for coming for coffee with me Kurt, and to dinner later." Blaine said as he lent back against a toilet door. Kurt smiled happily back at him, a slight blush on his cheeks.

"That's okay. I really wanted to, and I have a feeling if I didn't ask you, most of the girls would have killed me." Kurt said, a gruesome look to his face. He really couldn't make dead work. Blaine chuckled at his look. "And you didn't really have coffee, your shirt did."

"Well what I had of it was good." Blaine said, pulling his phone from his pocket and taking a step closer to Kurt. Kurt just sat there, watching him walk towards him. "Can I get your number?"

Kurt smiled at him and reached for Blaine's phone, Blaine happily letting him take it. Quickly, Kurt programmed his number into Blaine's phone, his eyes locked on the screen as he sent himself a message, not noticing Blaine getting closer to him. As Kurt looked back up, ready to hand Blaine back his phone, he noticed that Blaine wasn't in front of him anymore.

"Blaine-" Kurt started to say, but stopped when something warm and soft pressed against his cheek. Kurt's heart skipped a beat as he swung around to his right, to see Blaine with a victorious smile on his face.

"You have really soft skin." Blaine said happily. Kurt smiled back at him, now over his shock as he reached out and turned Blaine's face to the side by the chin, and leaned up to peck him on the cheek.

"I really enjoyed our first date." Kurt said as Blaine turned back to look at him, strange emotions playing in his eyes.

"So did I." Blaine replied, now taking his phone and putting it back into his pocket.

"Blaine, I would really love to stay and talk to you in the bathroom, but I really have to get home and do some homework before our second date. Mr. Schue gave me a tone of Spanish work and I have to think of a song for Sectionals, its in a month." Kurt said, not knowing that he was rambling. Blaine simply nodded, leaning over to grab his shirt, and giving Kurt a great view of his butt, Blaine reached over and took Kurt's hand in his.

"Let me walk you to your car?" Blaine asked, a smile playing on his face. He had felt Kurt looking at his butt. Kurt smiled lazily, squeezing his hand gently.

"I would love that." Kurt said as Blaine pulled them from the bathroom and making their way out of the coffee shop. When they reached Kurt's car, Blaine turned around to look at him.

"I'll pick you up at seven." Blaine said, not waiting for Kurt to answer. He leaned forward and quickly pecked Kurt on the check before turning on his heel and walking back to his own car, waving to Kurt once before he climbed in and pulled away from the curb. Kurt was transfixed, twice Blaine had kissed him on the cheek.

_Forget about homework, I need to pick out an outfit! _Kurt thought to himself as he quickly climbed into his own car and made his way home.

**What did you think?! I really hope you enjoyed it. Unfortunately, I don't own Glee, Darren Criss or Chris Colfer. I wish I did though. It would be awesome, Klaine would be back together (not that I would have broken the up in the first place.) Anyway, please review and I'll try to get the next chapter in before christmas xx**


	3. Take my breath away

_**AN: Oh my **_**God, ****_I am SOO very sorry for the long wait. Work has finally kicked back up and now I have internet again, so YAY! I hope you enjoy this chapter and I promise to update sooner from now on :) _**

Looking over at the Spanish text and note books and sheet music spread over his bed, Kurt groaned and jumped up from his seat beside the hazardous mess. Flinging his pen on top of the mess, Kurt quickly took his jacket off and stormed towards the bathroom, closing the door quickly behind him. With another groan, he dropped back against the cool wood, his eyes closed. Finally opening his eyes, Kurt moved over to his Ipod dock and plugged his I pod in before turning his music onto a considerable volume. With a happy hum, he moved to the shower and quickly turned the water on to the right heat and climbed in. After soaping himself up with his jasmine scented body wash, Kurt started to sing along to the song that had just started playing.

_Watching every motion _

_In my foolish lovers game_

_On this endless ocean_

_Finally lovers know no shame_

Kurt smiled as he sang, suddenly thinking about Blaine.

_Turning and returning _

_To some secret place inside_

_Watching in slow motion_

_As you turn and say_

_Take my breath away_

_Take my breath away_

Yeah, already he managed to take my breath away, Kurt thought to himself.

_Watching I keep waiting_

_Still anticipating love_

_Never hesitating _

_To become the fated ones_

Now washing off the lather he had covered his body in, his brain continued to fill with thoughts of Blaine as he continued to sing while he moved on to his hair.

_Turning and returning _

_To some secret place to cry_

_Watching in slow motion_

_As you turn to me and say_

_Take my breath away_

This time his mind flicked to when he had first seen Blaine, when he had fought back against Karofsky for him.

_Through the hourglass I saw you_

_In time you slipped away_

_When the mirror crashed I called you_

_And turned to hear you say_

_If only for today_

_I am unafraid _

_Take my breath away_

_Take my breath away_

Kurt had the sudden need to hear Blaine utter those words.

_Watching every motion_

_In this foolish lover's game_

_Haunted by the notion_

_Somewhere there's a love in flames_

_Turning and returning_

_To some secret place inside_

_Watching in slow motion_

_As you turn my way and say_

_Take my breath away (My love)_

_Take my breath away_

_My love_

_Take my breath away, ooohh away_

_Take my breath away_

_My love_

_Take my breath away_

Once he had washed all the shampoo and conditioner out of his hair, Kurt shut the water off and quickly climbed out of the shower. Grabbing two towels, he wrapped one around his waist and the other he used to quickly dried his hair, planning to blow dry it before he coiffed it. Making sure his face was thoroughly dry he made his way to his vanity and performed his nightly moisturising routine. Once that was finished, Kurt made his way over to his closet. Choosing to go with a simple outfit, Kurt pulled out a pair of dark grey skinny jeans, a white long-sleeved shirt and a light blue cardigan. Smiling at his choice, Kurt laid his clothes out gently on the bed before pulling his pants on.

Leaving his chest bare, Kurt happily moved back over to his vanity and started work on his hair. He clearly heard Finn groan as he walked past.

"Shut up, Finn!" Kurt snapped as he turned on his hair-dryer, cutting off Finn's second groan. With a roll of his eyes, Kurt hurriedly started on his hair.

Half a tin of hairspray later, Kurt grinned at the perfectness of his hair. With one last fiddle of the few strands that had fallen free, he was happy. Getting back up from his seat, he moved back to his bed, Kurt quickly pulled his shirt on and started doing up the buttons. As he was pulling his cardigan on, he heard the distinct sound of the doorbell. With a smile, Kurt picked up his phone and wallet and left the room. Stopping at the top of the stairs, he listened as his dad answered the door.

"Hello, how can I help you?" Burt asked, looking down at the slightly shorter boy. The questioned boy smiled up at him, his honey-hazel eyes sparkling.

"Hello, you must be Burt Hummel." Blaine said happily, poking his hand out. Burt took it, shaking firmly before letting it drop.

"Yes, I am. Who might you be?" Burt asked, one eyebrow shooting up as he moved his cap to rub at the bald head underneath. Blaine smiled back at him, making Burt frown. Not many people were this perky upon meeting him.

"Blaine Anderson, sir. I'm here to pick up Kurt." Blaine said clearly, not letting Burt get the better of him. Kurt smiled at this, most people were quivering in the boots at this point. Finn had been.

"You best not hurt him. In any way." Burt declared, staring the boy down, but still Blaine didn't budge or flinch. "I'm warning you now, I own a gun. I know how to kill someone and make it look like an accident. I am very protective of my boys, especially Kurt."

Blaine smiled up at Kurt's father, "Sir, I have absolutely no intention of _ever _hurting Kurt. He is the most amazing, compassionate, kind-hearted, selfless person I have ever had the pleasure of meeting." Kurt chose the moment to start walking down the stairs, hearing the next thing Blaine said more clearly.

"I may have only just met him today, but I really care about him. I really do like your son, Mr. Hummel." Blaine said, looking up in shock as someone behind Burt gasped. Blaine came face to face with a shocked Kurt Hummel.

"Blaine, did you really mean that?" Kurt asked, taking a step closer to the two men in front of the door. Burt watched with a small smile as Blaine nodded. A small smile grew on Kurt's face as he watched Blaine.

"Yeah, Kurt. I did. I meant every word." Blaine said, trying hard not to look at the taller boy. His eyes chose to ignore him though, and he found himself staring into Kurt's perfect glasz eyes.

"Wow, Kurt." Blaine said as he looked down at what Kurt was wearing. "You-you take my breath away."

At that, Kurt's mouth fell open. With his face burning, he quickly closed his slacken jaw and smiled. It seemed he had gotten his wish.

"Thank you, Blaine. You look rather dashing yourself." Kurt said, thinking for a moment. "I like you, too."

Blaine grinned at this and looked over at Kurt expectantly. Kurt seemed to understand what he wanted, and he moved over to stand next to him. Blaine reached out with a hesitant hand and carefully took Kurt's hand in his own. Kurt looked down at their linked hands with a smile, his cheeks crimson. Even though Burt was watching him like a hawk, Blaine timidly leaned over and kissed Kurt on the cheek. That had more memories flying into Kurt's mind. The feel of Blaine's hand, the softness of Blaine's lips, the way he looked in Kurt's clothes.

At that moment, Finn decided to come bounding down the stairs. Both Blaine and Kurt looked up in shock at the thundering sounds of Finn. Kurt pulled out of his reverie then and turned to look at Finn, who looked like a deer caught in headlights.

"Finn. Come here." Kurt beckoned with a finger. Finn reluctantly came forwards. Reaching a hand up, Kurt smacked his step-brother over the back of his head. "You know very well I heard you groan!"

Finn raised a hand to rub at the back of his head. Nodding his head, Finn quickly turned on his heel and ran from Kurt. Blaine couldn't help chuckle. Kurt turned a sweet smile on him, making Blaine chuckle louder. Without really know what he was doing, he pulled on the hand he was holding until Kurt was in his arms. He expected him to stiffen, or pull away. But rather, Kurt softened in Blaine's arms, melting against his chest as his free arm wrapped around his waist. A happy hum escaped Blaine's lips, and he knew in that moment that he wanted to have Kurt as his boyfriend.

Kurt pulled back after a moment, though he seemed reluctant to do so. A smile was still on Kurt's face, and it seemed like it was there to stay. Moving away from Blaine, Kurt walked up to his father, who now looked uncomfortable, and kissed him on the cheek.

"Curfews at eleven, Kurt." Burt said as Kurt took as step back. Nodding, he reached for Blaine.

"It was nice meeting you, Mr. Hummel." Blaine managed to say as the door closed behind him, though he did hear Burt chuckle.

"I think he likes you, Blaine." Kurt said as they walked over to Blaine's car. Looking up at him, Blaine couldn't seemed to stop himself from blurting.

"Will you be my boyfriend?!" Blaine asked, both their eyes going wide in shock as they stopped at the driver's side door.

"What?" Kurt asked, still looking shocked, but Blaine was sure he could see a hint of a smile on his face behind the shock.

"Well, I really like you, more than a friend. And I would never hurt you, I don't want to die! But, It would also break my heart to see you hurt. Even though I've never done this before, I would really like you to be my first." Blaine muttered quickly, making Kurt smile.

"Blaine, calm down. I would love to be your boyfriend. And just so you know, you'd be my first as well." Kurt said before he was enveloped in a hug. But what happened next, shocked Kurt even more. One moment they were hugging and the next, Blaine's lips were on his. Kurt stiffened in shock for a moment before he settled into the feeling of Blaine's arms around him. The feeling of Blaine's lips moving against his own blocked out any sensible thought that they were standing outside Kurt's parents house. But when he felt Blaine's tongue slide against his bottom lip, Kurt had to pull back.

"Kurt?" Blaine asked, looking a little hurt and rejected. Kurt smiled reassuringly at him.

"I'd like to continue, Blaine. But I'm sure my father is watching us from the lounge room window." Kurt said as they both turned to look back at the house, just in time to see the curtains fall back into place. Chuckling, they both quickly climbed into Blaine's car. Blaine reached over and took Kurt's hand as he pulled away from the curb.

"I've never done this before, Kurt. I haven't got a clue what a boyfriend's supposed to do." Blaine said, looking over at his boyfriend. _Boyfriend!_ Kurt turned to look at him, squeezing his hand gently.

"Hey, it's alright. I don't know what I'm doing either. We just have to take it one step at a time, together. Though I don't mind the kissing." Kurt said, sending him a cheeky grin. Blaine blushed, quickly looking back at the road.

"Yeah, I kind of thought I'd screwed that up when you pulled back. But I guess I wouldn't mind trying it again." Blaine said as they pulled into the Breadstix's car park.

Kurt waited until they had parked before he said anything, "Really? How about now?"

Blaine didn't hesitate to unbuckle his seat belt and lunge at Kurt, quickly connecting their lips and continuing where they had left off. This time when Blaine ran his tongue against his lip, Kurt opened them for him. A moan escaped both of them as their tongues touched, sending them both on a frenzy. They were unsure how long they sat there for, battling out for dominance, their tongues twirling and moving against each other. Their hands couldn't seem to keep to themselves either, though they steered clear of each other's hair.

They both pulled back at the same time, both grinning happily.

"I could get used to this." Blaine said as he drew back, dropping back down into his own seat. Kurt simply smiled back at him before unbuckling his belt and opened his door. Blaine stared at him, suddenly feeling undapper and ungentlemanly. Before Kurt had his door all the way open, Blaine was out of the car and around his side. Blushing a little, Kurt allowed him to take his hand and help him out.

"I'm warning you now, this place may be called 'Breadstix' but their bread sticks are horrible." Kurt said as his feet hit the ground. Blaine chuckled as he closed the door behind him and locked his car, pocketing his keys and taking his hand.

"I trust you." Blaine said, smiling sideways at Kurt. Kurt blushed again, looking down at his feet as they walked over to the restaurant. Blaine found the way his pale cheeks blushed pink adorable. If he had his way, he would make Kurt blush, in every way possible.

"You really are adorable, Kurt." Blaine said, still looking at him, making Kurt look up. Seeing the triumphant smile on Kurt's face made Blaine smile cheekily. Yeah, thats something else he wouldn't mind seeing on Kurt's face. He had an award winning smile.

"You're not so bad, yourself." Kurt replied, squeezing his hand gently as the entered the restaurant. Even though they were in the middle of Lima, homophobic-Lima, neither Kurt nor Blaine dropped the other's hand. Sure, they got several filthy looks and Kurt was positive someone called them 'fag's, but that that didn't get them down. They ignored them, though Kurt did send a group of McKinley Titan's his best bitch face, they were on a date. They didn't want a bunch of hopeless Neanderthals ruining it for them.

"They really don't give up, do they? I mean, it's not like we choose to be like this. Who wants to be picked on everyday for being different. Though, I think its better to be different." Blaine said as they were guided to their table. "How boring would the world be if we were all normal?"

Kurt smiled happily over at his boyfriend as he sat down across from him. He somehow made sitting in a room full of people that hated them, so much more easier.

"Exactly, I wouldn't change this for anything. No matter if most the world thinks its a choice." Kurt said, his face falling and a sad frown replacing his smile. "I used to wish I could fit in, to be normal like everyone else. But then I found you."

Blaine grinned, reaching over and gripping Kurt's hand when he saw a tear slip down his cheek.

"Hey, it's fine to want to feel normal. But hey, being gay is normal. We are all the same, no matter what gender we love." Blaine said, not wanting to see Kurt cry. It hurt him too much. "Who cares what they think. They have no say in our lives."

Finally, Kurt looked back up at Blaine. He really did need him in his life.

"Thank you, Blaine. I'm so glad that you're my boyfriend." Kurt said, a smile once again gracing his face. Rubbing his thumb over the skin of Kurt's knuckles, Blaine smiled back at him. His heart was currently soaring. He had never felt this way before. Even as he was feeling it now, he still couldn't quite believe such an emotion existed.

"Good, I'm happy you're glad. I wouldn't have it any other way." Blaine said quietly, staring deeply into Kurt's eyes. He was kind of glad when Kurt didn't blush, it must have meant that he was getting used to him and his complements.

"Okay, so what now? I've never done this before." Kurt said, looking around at the room full of people. He was happy to see that they weren't staring at them, or _him_.

"I've never done this before, either. How about we just get to know each other?" Blaine asked, trying to get Kurt to forget about everyone other than them. Kurt looked back at him, trying his best to keep his attention on Blaine. But it was at that moment when all hell broke loose. The door of the restaurant opened, and Kurt hoped to hell that it wasn't who he thought it was. A laugh broke out behind them, making Kurt groan as he dropped his head down onto the table and released Blaine's hand. Blaine scowled over Kurt's shoulder at the group of people who had just walked in, all wearing McKinley letterman jackets. The person that had laugh was, can you guess, David Karofsky.

_God, this guy can't take a hint!_ Blaine thought when he noticed that Karofsky was staring at the back of Kurt's lowered head. With a glare directed Karofsky's way, Blaine reached over and took Kurt's hand, making Kurt look up.

"Neanderthals." Blaine reminded him. "They have no say in this matter."

Kurt nodded at him, though he was still hoping that he could disappear. Sending Kurt a small, but bright, smile Blaine held up his hand and beckoned over the waitress.

"They can't ruin this for us, Kurt. I won't let them." Blaine said as the waitress walked up to their table, a bright smile on her face. This made Kurt smile, it seemed that not everyone in Lima were homophobes.

"What can I get you boys?" She asked in a cheery voice, even though she had noticed their entwined hands.

"Kurt?" Blaine asked, looking over at the pale boy. Kurt looked over at him with bright eyes.

"Oh, umm a diet coke and a parma thanks." Kurt said, almost forgetting that they were here to eat, rather than staring into each other's eyes.

"Make that two, thanks." Blaine said with a sweet smile as the waitress nodded and walked off with a smile. Kurt watched after her for a moment, before turning back to Blaine and grinning.

"You're right, Blaine. I won't let them ruin this."

Blaine smiled across at his boyfriend. This was what he had always wanted. To be able to stare over at the man he loved, wait, did he love Kurt? Where the feelings flying around his head and making his heart flutter, feelings of love? All he really knew was that he would give anything to see that gorgeous smile on Kurt's face, no matter the price or the consequences.

"Oooh, look-y here. Its lady butt and twinkle toes." A menacing voice called from behind them, followed by laughter. Kurt groaned, though he tried to ignore them. It was working for the better part, until Karofsky actually came into Kurt's view. He could clearly see that look in his eyes, like he wanted to hurt Kurt but that he was also hiding something. Blaine glared down at the table, hoping that if they ignored them, then they would go away. No such luck.

"What, ignoring us now? You know that won't get you anywhere." Karofsky said, and horrifying for Blaine, got up close to Kurt. Kurt quickly shrunk away from him, making Karofsky laugh and crack his knuckles. Blaine watched as all the blood in Kurt's face disappeared, leaving him deathly pale. Realising that he had to take this into his own hands, Blaine stood up.

"Are you really that dimwitted?" Blaine asked, staring back at Karofsky, who was now looking up at him. "Or do I have to shove you into a locker again?"

Blaine didn't give him time to respond, "It really does seem like your skull is too thick to let rational thoughts in, otherwise you would notice that we are on a date. This is a public place, free to any straight, gay, bi, lesbian or any other sexual orientation. Even closeted freaks like yourself."

Karofsky was shocked that something like that had come from someone as small as Blaine. The laughter coming from behind him shocked him even more. As he turned to glare at his team-mates, Blaine reached out a hand for Kurt, smiling when he took it.

"Come on, Kurt. We don't need to be around these Neanderthals. Just because you want him, doesn't give you the right to humiliate us in public. Oh yeah, I can see right through you, _Dave_." Blaine said as he helped Kurt out from behind the table, making a wide berth around Karofsky. Blaine was a little surprised that he didn't try anything, but he let it go anyway. With a smile for Kurt, he led him to the front counter and asked to have their meal to go. With a smile, the same waitress brought their meals to them after a few moments along with a couple plastic knifes and forks. Blaine pulled his wallet from his pocket, much to Kurt's disapproval, and paid for their meals.

"I could have paid for my own." Kurt grumbled as Blaine led him back out to his car. Blaine smiled over at him, squeezing his hand gently.

"Stop arguing, what's done is done. Anyway, I don't mind paying for you. You could always buy me coffee tomorrow morning." Blaine hinted with a cheeky grin.

"Are you asking me out on a date, Mr. Anderson?" Kurt asked as they climbed back into Blaine's car, with a cheeky grin of his own.

"Maybe." Blaine said as the put the car into drive and pulled away from the curb, heading away from the restaurant.

"Oh, really. Okay then, would you like to go out for coffee with me tomorrow morning?" Kurt asked as they headed in the direction of the nearby park.

"What a wonderful idea!" Blaine exclaimed, grinning to himself, like he hadn't originally came up with the idea. "I would love to."

Kurt waited until they had parked at the edge of the park before he hurriedly unbuckled his belt and lunged on him, wrapping his arms around him with a laugh. Blaine chuckled as he wrapped his arms around Kurt's waist, holding him close.

Once they had finished their food and Kurt had realised what time it was, Blaine reluctantly drove him home. When they arrived back in front of the Hudmel house, ever the gentleman, Blaine decided to walk Kurt to the front door. With a smile, Blaine quickly climbed out of the car and raced around to Kurt's side, opening the door and holding out a hand for his boyfriend. With a happy grin, Kurt took his hand and allowed Blaine to help him out.

"Kurt?" Blaine asked once Kurt was out of the car.

"Hmm?" Kurt answered as Blaine closed the door for him.

"Can I sing a song I wrote for you?" Blaine asked, looking lovingly up at Kurt. Kurt felt giddy, when had Blaine had the time to write him a song? Kurt got over that quickly though, he just wanted to hear his song. With a nod of his head, Blaine took Kurt's hand and started singing as the slowly made their way to the house.

_Say, wasn't that a funny day?_

_Gee, you had a funny way- a way about you._

_A kind of glow of something new._

_Sure- I'll admit that I'm the same._

_Another sucker for a game kids like to play._

_And the rules they like to use._

_Don't you want the way I feel?_

_Don't you want the way I feel?_

_Don't you want the way I feel for you?_

_The sun: telling me the night is done._

_Well I refuse to let it stop our fun._

_Close your eyes- we'll make it dark again._

_And kiss; there's a thought, so how 'bout this?_

_Let's pretend that both our lips are made of candy._

_After all, we need treats every now and then._

_Don't you want the way I feel?_

_Don't you want the way I feel?_

_Don't you want the way I feel for you?_

_Here we are: two strangers in a very different place._

_Who knows what could happen to us next?_

_Here we are with nothing but this little spark._

_It's too cold outside to lay this fire to rest._

_Go? How so very apropos:_

_A goodbye just as I said "Hello"_

_Well alright, I'll see you later_

_It's true: it's just a fantasy for two._

_But what's the difference if it all could have been true?_

_I guess this is better._

_But, don't you want the way I feel?_

_Don't you want the way I feel?_

_Don't you want the way I feel?_

_Oh, don't you want the way I feel?_

_Don't you want the way I feel?_

_Don't you want the way I for you?_

_Don't you want the way that I feel for you?_

Kurt was grinning by the time Blaine had finished and they had reached the door. Ignoring the fact that his parents were inside, probably still awake by the fact that most of the lights were still on, Kurt threw himself into Blaine's arms, burying his head in Blaine's shoulder.

"It was beautiful. Did you write that this afternoon?" Kurt said. Blaine nodded at him before Kurt leaned forward and kissed him.

"Glad you liked it." Blaine answered with a smile when they had pulled apart.

"I had a lot of fun today, Blaine." Kurt said before he hugged him again. Blaine was happy to just hold him in his arms, but he did have to get home, it was late.

"Until next time, babe." Blaine said with a cheeky smile, making Kurt smile as well before he kissed him quickly. Before he turned to go, Blaine reached into his pocket and handed Kurt a slip of paper. Kurt looked down at the ten digits before he grinned up at Blaine again. With another kiss to Kurt's cheek, Blaine waved and ran back to his car. Kurt watched as he pulled away from the curb and disappeared into the night. His smile still lingering, he entered the house.

"Kurt? How did it go?" Burt's voice called to him from the lounge room. Kurt didn't bother going and seeing his father. He quickly chucked off his coat and scarf and hung them up. After kicking of his boots, he made his way to the stairs.

"Blaine Anderson is my boyfriend!" He squealed happily- and loudly- to his father before running up the stairs. The last thing he did before going to bed that night was messaging Blaine.

**To: Blaine Anderson From: Kurt Hummel**

_Thank you soo much for tonight :D I'm really glad I get to call you my boyfriend! Sweet dreams, Blaine. I'll see you at school xx_

**To: Kurt Hummel From: Blaine Anderson**

_I'm glad, babe. Can I call you that, it kind of comes naturally. __Sweet dreams, angel. Hope you dream about me ;)_

**To: Blaine Anderson From Kurt Hummel**

_You can call me babe any time you want, babe ;D Of course I'll dream about you, I'll only ever dream about you :)_

**To: Kurt Hummel From: Blaine Anderson**

_Babe is going to stick now. You're stuck with it Kurt. I'll dream about you, babe, and your soft lips and hands ;)_

**To: Blaine Anderson From: Kurt Hummel**

_Stop making me blush and go to sleep!_

Blaine fell asleep with a smile on his lips, and naturally, they both had peaceful dreams of each other.

**AN: Hope you enjoyed, unfortunately I do not own Glee or any of the characters. That all belongs to Ryan. I'm pouting now :D Please review and I'll try to have another update soon xx**


	4. I run to you

**Just make sure to check, I have already updated a chapter today already, so if you are only reading this now, make sure you go an check chap3. I might update more today. But if not, it'll be in the next few days. I promise :)**

* * *

Kurt smiled happily down at Blaine. His boyfriend. They had been dating for a couple of weeks now, although they hadn't told anyone yet. It was still new to them, they were still getting used to it. So basically, they didn't want anyone else to ruin the feeling for them.

Kurt looked away quickly as both Rachel and Blaine turned to look at him. Blaine grinned to himself as he moved his attention from his boyfriend back to his teacher. Rachel, though, stayed staring at Kurt. She had seen Kurt, out of the corner of her eye, looking at Blaine, who happened to be sitting to the left of Kurt, in the front row. Kurt waved her away when she turned a questioning look on him. With a huff, Rachel turned back to listen to Mr. Schue talk about Sectionals.

Kurt sighed when she looked away, turning to look at Mr. Schue for the first time in the last ten minutes. It was at that moment that his phone buzzed, going unnoticed by Mr. Schue, but regaining Rachel's attention, as well as Mercedes'. Ignoring them, Kurt pulled his phone from his pocket and unlocked it, grinning when he noticed that it was a text from Blaine.

**To: Kurt Hummel From: Blaine Anderson **

_That was close, babe ;) Be more subtle with the staring next time._

**To: Blaine Anderson From: Kurt Hummel**

_Shut up! :) Who said there would be a next time, babe? :)_

He distinctively heard Blaine chuckle, meaning that he had gotten the text. _At least he was smart enough to have his phone on silent_, Kurt thought to himself, staring down at his boyfriend again. His phone buzzed again.

**To: Kurt Hummel From: Blaine Anderson**

_Babe, you're staring again ;) It's okay, I know I'm too hot to look away from ;)_

Kurt couldn't help but scoff loudly at that, and not bothering to text him back, he aimed a kick at Blaine's chair. This earned him a weird look from Mercedes and a chuckle from Blaine.

"Kurt?" His teacher's voice made it's way into his head, making Kurt look up.

"Huh?" He asked, confused. Obviously, he had missed something while he had been texting Blaine. At that, Kurt kicked Blaine's chair again. Mr. Schue stared between the two students when Blaine chuckled, before asking again.

"Have you chosen a song for your solo?" He asked, a small smile on his face when he heard Rachel huff again.

"Ah, I have thought of one." Kurt said as he stood up, still looking down at Mr. Schue. "But I need to ask a favour."

"Yeah?" Mr. Schue asked. Kurt simply ignored him, making his way down from his seat. He purposely chose to walk past Blaine, and he ran his hand down his arm as he went past him. He quickly walked over to the pianist, Brad, and whispered in his ear, feeling everyone's eyes on his back.

"Hit it!" Kurt said loudly after he had made his way back to stand where Mr. Schue had been standing, who had made his way over to the front row and was now sitting beside Blaine.

_I run from hate_

_I run from prejudice _

_I run from pessimists _

_But I run too late_

_I run my life_

_Or is it running me?_

_Run from my past_

_I run too fast_

_Or too slow it seems_

_When lies become the truth_

_That's when I run to you_

Kurt grinned when Blaine finally got the hint and started singing with him, though he stayed firmly in his seat.

_This world keeps spinning faster_

_Into a new disaster so I run to you_

_I run to you baby_

_And when it all starts coming undone_

_Baby you're the only one I run to _

_I run to you_

Everyone was gawking at the two as Blaine stood up from his seat and made his way over to Kurt, happily taking on the next verse.

_We run on fumes_

_Your life and mine_

_Like the sands of time_

_Slippin' right on through_

Kurt joined him, happily taking his hand for the entire group to see as they sung the rest of the song together, though they only had eyes for each other.

_And our love's the only truth_

_That's why I run to you_

_This world keeps spinning faster_

_Into a new disaster so I run to you_

_I run to you baby_

_And when it all starts coming undone_

_Baby you're the only one I run to _

_I run to you_

_This world keeps spinning faster_

_Into a new disaster so I run to you_

_I run to you baby_

_And when it all starts coming undone_

_Baby you're the only one I run to_

_I run to you_

_I always run to you_

_Run to you_

_Run to you_

"So I take it that you want to sing a duet, with Blaine." Mr. Schue said once they had finished and the small amount of applause had quietened down. Kurt nodded, still looking at Blaine.

"Yeah, Mr-" Kurt started to say before loud and obnoxious Rachel Berry interrupted him.

"I knew it! I knew it. You're dating him, aren't you?" Rachel asked in a rather loud voice.

"Oh shut it, Berry! It's none of your business." Santana said before Kurt had a chance to say anything, much to both of the boys' surprise.

"Ah, thanks Santana?" Kurt said, coming out as a question as both he and Blaine stared at the two girls glaring at each other. Santana turned to look at him with a smile, a genuine smile.

"Don't mention it, Hummel. Kill me now, but I actually care about you and the hobbit." Santana said as Blaine tried to bite back a smile. Santana noticed it though, but she chose to ignore it. "Oh god, you have all made me go soft!"

Most of the group chuckled, apart from Rachel, who was still glaring at her feet. As the two boys made their way back to their seats, Kurt pushing Rachel from hers so Blaine could sit next him, Mr. Schue made his way back to his spot in front of the group.

"Okay, so I guess that we have time for the duet and a group number. Now, I have only just heard yesterday that we are going up against a group from a school from Westerville." Mr. Schue declared as murmured questions were heard all around the room, apart from Blaine, who had gone quiet. Kurt looked over at him, noticing how quiet his boyfriend was, and also noticed that he had gone pale.

"Blaine?" Kurt asked, squeezing the hand he was still holding gently. "What's the matter?"

Blaine looked up then, noticing that he had everyone's attention.

"Umm, they're from my old school." Blaine said quietly. Mr. Schue looked over at his still rather new student and tried hard to remember what his last school had been. Moving back to the piano, he picked up the piece of paper he hard brought into the room with him. Reading it quickly, he looked back over to Blaine.

"Dalton Academy?" He asked the boy, who shot his head up in the direction of the teacher. "Were you a part of the Warbler's?"

Blaine didn't answer him, all he did was nod. The Warbler's had been his family, a group of boys he had fit in well with. Wes, who had shared his love of climbing on high surfaces, Nick and Jeff, who were obliviously in love with each other but didn't notice, David and Thad, the two other senior console men who were just as nutty as him. He had found a home amongst them. That was until he had met Sebastian, who had tried to steal his position of lead singer right out from under him and then his parents had decided to pull him out and send him to a public school. At least he had a good reason to actually like it at McKinley.

Kurt was gawking at him now, from what he had seen on blogs and youtube, the Warbler's were like rockstars. But now as he actually thought hard about the performances he had seen with Rachel and Mercedes, Blaine did actually look a lot like their lead singer.

"Oh my gaga, you were their lead singer!" Kurt squealed happily in his ear, making Blaine wince slightly no matter how many times he told himself that he was getting used to it, and a few people around them to send Blaine sympathetic looks. They all knew what that was like, whether it was coming from Kurt or Rachel.

With a small smile, Blaine reached a hand over and laid it on Kurt's arm, which was gripping his rather tightly. Kurt stopped a little as he turned to stare at his boyfriend properly.

"Kurt, calm down a little. Okay?" He said in a quiet voice, while staring lovingly at his boyfriend. After a moment, Kurt broke eye contact with his boyfriend and turned to look at Mr. Schue.

"I have the perfect song!" He said in a quieter voice, though he was still thoroughly excited. Mr. Schue nodded, knowing that Kurt would tell him what it was.

"What song?" Blaine asked, when Kurt turned back to look at him. Kurt smiled before he leaned in and whispered in his ear. When Kurt had pulled back, Blaine couldn't help himself. He grabbed Kurt's face between his gentle hands and pulled him back for a passionate, yet closed mouthed kiss.

By the time the lesson had finished, Kurt was growing sick of the stares he and Blaine were getting. By the time the bell rang, the only thing keeping him in his chair, was a tight grip on the edge of it and Blaine's hand in his. But as Finn turned to look at him again, Kurt exploded. Much to the surprise to Blaine, Kurt ripped his hand from his grasp and ran to the front of the room before anyone could leave. An odd look was plastered on Kurt's face, and Blaine couldn't rip his eyes away from his boyfriend. He looked to be in pain, which broke Blaine's heart. He didn't want to see his boyfriend in pain. As he started to get up from his seat, Kurt started speaking. The words he chose to speak made Blaine drop back into his seat, a shocked look on his face.

"Yes! I am dating Blaine!" Kurt all but yelled. Several people gasped, looking between Blaine and Kurt. "Why can't you just give us our privacy?! Like Santana said, it's none of your business! Stop staring at us!"

With that, Kurt spun on his heel and ran from the room. After a moment, Blaine jumped to his feet and, after picking up his and Kurt's bags, followed his boyfriend from the room. Leaving everyone else in shock, apart from Santana, who decided to chastise the room.

"Kurt!" Blaine called to the empty hallways, trying desperately to figure out where exactly his boyfriend had went. On instinct Blaine ran to the auditorium. His decision had been right, because as he entered the large room, he could clearing see Kurt sitting on the stage floor, his shoulders shaking with uncontrollable tears. Blaine's heart broke again as he watched Kurt cry, completely immobile as he watched him, the fact that his boyfriend needed him wasn't getting through to his brain. When a partially louder sob echoed throughout the auditorium, Blaine broke out of the stupor he had been in and ran to his boyfriend.

"They ruin _everything_!" Kurt said through his sobs as Blaine pulled him into his arms and buried his head in his shoulder. Blaine whispered soothing words of encouragement into his ears, while holding his flush to his chest.

"Who cares what they think Kurt, we still have each other and that is all that matters." Blaine whispered as Kurt turned to look at him, his cheeks stained with tears. But he was now smiling over at Blaine.

"How did I get so lucky?" He asked, neither of them noticing that most of the glee club had followed them and were now standing near the auditorium door. Blaine smiled back at him and he instantly had the air thrown out of his lungs as Kurt threw himself into his arms.

"I think I'm the lucky one, babe." Blaine said with a grin as Kurt chuckled against his neck. He shivered as he felt Kurt press his lips against the warm skin of his neck, which grew even warmer as he blushed.

"We're both lucky." Kurt replied as he pulled back to look Blaine in the eye. There was a new sparkle in Kurt's glasz eyes, one Blaine had never seen before. With a small smile, Blaine carefully held Kurt's chin with gentle fingers and pulled him back for a searing kiss. They still didn't know that they had an audience, but when a someone cleared their throat, both Kurt and Blaine looked up in horror to see Mr. Schue and the glee club watching them. Mr. Schue chose then to walk forward, the rest of the group making their way behind him.

When they had reached the edge of the stage, Mr. Schue started to speak.

"Boys, you have a few people that _need _to apologize." Mr. Schue said loudly, glaring slightly at the students

A loud blur of apologies rushed at Kurt and Blaine, though neither of them understood a word that was said. With a tiny shake of his head, Blaine turned his smiling face to look at Kurt, who had utter confusion written all over his face. Blaine laughed a little before he wound his arm around Kurt's shoulder and pulled him flush against him, before pressing a soft kiss his temple. This made Kurt smile, and made Quinn 'aww' at them.

"Okay, I am really sorry about that boys, but you all have class to get to." Mr. Schue spoke from the in front of them and both of them looked over at him, small smiles on their faces. Blaine's smile grew as he climbed to his feet and politely helped Kurt to his.

"Ever the gentleman." Kurt said, making everyone laugh and for Blaine to plant another kiss on his lips.

"You love it." Blaine replied, a blush spreading across Kurt's cheeks. With a little giggle, Kurt pulled Blaine off of the stage and led the way out of the auditorium.

"Yes, yes I do." Kurt said before they left the auditorium. Blaine chuckled as he followed him.

After French, Blaine hurried to Kurt's locker to wait for him. A smile was already on his face for when Kurt arrived, and it grew as Kurt made his way through the crowd towards him. But the smile quickly fell as he saw Azimio loom over Kurt. His heart almost stopped when he saw a hand fling out and push Kurt into the lockers beside. With all the grace flung from him, Kurt fell to the ground the with a thud. Blaine didn't even hesitate, he ran as fast as he could to Kurt's side. Kurt smiled gently up at him as Blaine fell to his knees beside him, much like the time they had met.

"Are you alright? Anything broken?" Blaine asked in a hurry, his hands moving to rest on his shoulder. Kurt couldn't help but laugh at his frantic boyfriend.

"My pride?" Kurt asked before he was enveloped in a warm hug, tight arms wrapping around his waist and his boyfriend's face buried in his shoulder. Quickly, Kurt wrapped his arms around Blaine's torso and held him tight.

"I love you, Kurt." Was whispered into the crook between his shoulder and his neck. Whatever air he had been breathing was suddenly stuck in his throat. Kurt wasn't even sure if he had heard him right. Blaine waited though, a bit shocked himself that he had said that. What felt like an hour later, though it had been hardly thirty seconds, Kurt pushed Blaine back so he could look him in the eye.

"I love you, too." Kurt replied, his eyes bright and shiny with tears. Blaine face split into a large grin as he stared at his boyfriend.

"You do?" Blaine asked, even more shocked but exceptionally happy. Kurt giggled at that, did he really need to ask?

"Of course I do, Blaine. Of course I do." Kurt said happily, seemingly making up both of their minds because Blaine lunged in and kissed him on the lips.

"I love you so much." Blaine said clearly before he buried his head in Kurt's shoulder again. The bell rang then, signalling that the school day was over.

"Come on, we should go practise for our duet." Kurt said as he tried to get Blaine to move, who seemed to be glued to his side. "Come on, Regionals is in two weeks and if we don't move, we are going to get trampled."

Blaine chuckled as he jumped to his feet and swiftly helped Kurt to his.

"Thank you kind sir." Kurt said as he slung his messenger bag over his shoulder and took Blaine's hand in his.

Throughout the song, Kurt couldn't keep his eyes off of Blaine. Every more he made, Kurt's eyes followed him. Before Kurt knew it, they had finished the song and Blaine was staring back at him. With a grin, Blaine walked closer to him and held his face in his gentle hands, and kissed him sweetly on the lips.

"Okay, there is only so many times I can sing that song. Sing another for me?" Blaine asked as he rested his forehead against Kurt's. Kurt smiled back at him.

"Like what?" Kurt asked, already going through a list of songs in his head. Blaine's eyes softened as he looked up at him, his thumb gently tracing his bottom lip.

"Something that screams how talented you are."

With a large grin, Kurt stepped away from Blaine and made his way to get a chair for Blaine to sit on.

"Everything screams how talented I am." Kurt teased as he placed the chair at the front of the auditorium stage. "Sit."

With a small smile, Blaine did as he was told and moved to sit on the chair that was provided for him. He watched Kurt carefully as he moved to stand in front of him, his eyes bright and his small large.

_Blackbird singing in the dead of night_

_Take these broken wings and learn to fly_

_All your life, you were only waiting for this moment to arise_

_Blackbird singing in the dead of night_

_Take these sunken eyes and learn to see_

_All your life, you were only waiting for this moment to be free_

_Blackbird fly_

_Blackbird fly_

_Into the light of the dark black night_

_Blackbird fly_

_Blackbird fly_

_Into the light of the dark black night_

_Blackbird singing in the dead of night_

_Take these broken wings and learn to fly_

_All your life, you were only waiting for this moment to arise_

_You were only waiting for this moment to arise_

_You were only waiting for this moment to arise_

While he had been singing, Kurt hadn't missed the look of realisation that came across Blaine's face while he watched. But he was still a little surprised when Blaine got up from his seat and walked over to him, pulling him into a tight hug. When he pulled back, he stared right into Kurt's eyes and didn't break eye contact as he spoke.

"Kurt, there is a moment when you say to yourself, 'Oh, there you are. I have been looking for you forever.' Watching you sing that song just now, was a moment for me, about you. You move me, Kurt. I love you so much, and I always will." Blaine declared and he waited for a moment as he stayed staring at Kurt. But once Kurt's face lit in a giant grin, Blaine lunged forwards and kissed him. They both got lost in the kiss, neither of them really feeling what was going on around them other than the feel of Blaine's tongue against Kurt's bottom lip and Kurt's hand on Blaine's cheek. A few moments later, they both drew back, breathless.

"I love you, too." Kurt said, before leaning in and giving Blaine an Eskimo kiss. Blaine smiled at him. Pulling back again, Kurt quickly placed the chair back where it belonged and returned to Blaine's side with a large grin.

"Time for more practising!" Kurt declared and laughed when all that Blaine did was groan.


	5. Baby, It's cold outside

**AN:**_(For: Baby, Its cold outside)_

_Kurt **Blaine **_**Together**

"Kurt?" A voice called from the doorway of the choir room, making Kurt jump at least a foot in the air. He sprung up from where he had been sitting at the piano and turned to face Blaine, who had a rather large grin on his face. "Did I scare you?"

Kurt simply pouted at him and waited until Blaine walked over to him. Blaine offered him a small, sweet smile as Kurt sat back down on the piano bench.

"Aww, come on Kurt." Blaine whined as he sat down beside him, while Kurt crossed his arms over his chest and ignored him. Before Blaine said anymore, he admired what his boyfriend was wearing. For the occasion he had a red sweater with small green reindeer covering it that clung in all the right places and white skinny legged jeans.

"I'm sorry I scared you Kurt. Can you forgive me?" Blaine asked as Kurt turned to face him before planting a kiss on his lips.

"Maybe." Kurt answered as he pulled back. Blaine was having none of that though and quickly reached out to pull Kurt back to him. Kurt squeaked in surprise, but it was quickly silenced by Blaine's lips on his. Kurt moaned as he felt Blaine flick his tongue across his bottom lip and he quickly opened them for him. Blaine slid his tongue into the wet warmth of Kurt's mouth, trying to feel every bit of it that he could. He trailed his tongue slowly over Kurt's teeth and tickled the top of his mouth gently before he brushed his tongue against Kurt's. Kurt was kissing back by then, fighting for dominance as their tongues danced together.

Eventually, they both needed to breathe. Whoever thought that breathing was a good idea, should be sued. Or that's what Kurt thought as he pulled back from his boyfriend, reluctantly. Blaine grinned as he tried to catch his breath, though the sight of Kurt's kiss swollen lips wasn't making it any easier for him. Kurt leaned in again to peck him on the lips before he caught sight of Blaine's bow tie and couldn't help but laugh.

"Blaine... we match!" He said excitedly through his giggles as Blaine tried to look down at the bow tie Kurt now held in his hand. It was red with little green reindeer. Blaine chuckled quietly at that, because yes in fact, they did match.

"I love you." Blaine said as Kurt looked back up at him. Kurt smiled as he stared back into Blaine's intense, honey-hazel orbs. "Do you forgive me now?"

"I love you too, sweetie. Of course I forgive you. If you do one more thing for me?" Kurt asked as Blaine gave him another one of his intense stares.

"And what might that be?" He asked as Kurt turned back to the piano.

"Sing a duet with me?" Kurt said as he thought of the perfect song.

Blaine didn't have a chance to answer as Kurt started to play the piano and was singing.

_I really can't stay_

_**But baby it's cold outside.**_

_I've got to go away_

_**But baby its cold outside**_

_This evening has been..._

_**Been hoping that you'd drop in**_

_So very nice_

_**I'll hold your hands they're just like ice**_

_My mother will start to worry_

_**Beautiful, what's your hurry?**_

_My father will be pacing the floor_

_**Listen to the fireplace roar**_

_So really I'd better scurry_

_**Beautiful, please don't hurry**_

_But maybe just half a drink more_

_**Put some records on while I pour**_

_The neighbours might think_

_**But baby, it's bad out there**_

_Say, what's in this drink?_

_**No cabs to be had out there**_

_I wish I knew how..._

_**Your eyes are like starlight now**_

_To break this spell_

_**I'll take your hat, your hair looks swell**_

_I ought to say no, no, no sir_

_**Mind if I move in closer?**_

_At least I'm gonna say that I tried_

_**What's the sense in hurting my pride?**_

_I really can't stay_

_**Baby, don't hold out**_

**Oh, but it's cold outside**

_I simply must go_

_**But baby, it's cold outside**_

_The answer is no_

_**But baby, it's cold outside**_

_This welcome has been..._

_**How lucky that you dropped in**_

_So nice and warm_

_**Look out the window at that snow**_

_My sister will be suspicious_

_**Gosh, your lips look delicious**_

_My brother will be there at the door_

_**Waves upon a tropical shore**_

_My maiden aunt's mind is vicious_

_**Ooh, your lips are delicious**_

_But maybe a cigarette more_

_**Never such a blizzard before**_

_I've gotta get home_

_**But baby, you'll freeze out there**_

_Say, lend a your coat_

_**It's up to your knee's out there**_

_You've really been grand_

_**I thrill when you touch my hand**_

_But don't you see?_

_**How can you do this to me?**_

_There's bound to be talk tomorrow_

_**Think of my life long sorrow**_

_At least there will be plenty implied_

_**If you got pneumonia and died**_

_I really can't stay_

_**Get over that hold out**_

_**Ohh baby**_

**Oh but it's cold outside**

Kurt smiled over at Blaine as they finished singing together. Blaine smiled back at him as he raised his hand and beckoned him closer. Kurt did as he was told and scooted closer to Blaine on the bench before resting his head down on his shoulder. With a gentle hand, Blaine stroked his hair as he pressed his lips to Kurt's forehead.

"Kurt, you mean the world to me." Blaine whispered as tears pricked the corners of Kurt's eyes. "I'm always going to be yours."

"That's good, because there is no-one else for me." Kurt whispered back, closing his eyes to the world. All he could feel, all he wanted to feel, was Blaine. His lips on his skin and his hand in his hair. It was the best feeling in the world, even if he was ruining his hair. Kurt wished this moment could last forever. He felt Blaine smile against his forehead before he pulled away from him.

"Merry Christmas." said Blaine while he looked into Kurt's glasz eyes, which were still bright from tears which hadn't fallen. Kurt smiled gently at him as he raised a hand and rested it against his cheek. Blaine leaned into the touch, his eyes drifting shut as he revelled at the feel of Kurt's skin on his own.

"Merry Christmas, Blaine." Kurt said as his own eyes closed and he lent forward and pressed his lips to Blaine's. Pulling back, he watched Blaine's face. It seemed so peaceful and full of life. "You mean the world to me too."

Blaine opened his eyes then and looked at him, his hazel eyes shining with love, and before Kurt knew it, Blaine had him in his arms. Neither of them were sure how long they sat there before Rachel interrupted them.

"Guys, what are you doing?" Rachel asked, oblivious for the first time. "We have to go carolling."

"Carolling?" Blaine asked as Kurt looked over at Rachel, who was staring at them, her eyes expectant with her hands on her hips.

"No! Rachel, that is not a good idea at all!" Kurt exclaimed. Rachel continued to stare at them until Kurt stood with a sigh and pulled Blaine to his feet. "Come on, Blaine. Christmas slushies here we come."

Blaine groaned at that as they followed Rachel from the room.

Blaine and Kurt stood in the front of the group in one of the many classrooms in McKinley, the entertainment for a rather unhappy looking class. Blaine took a deep breath as he looked over at Kurt, who smiled back at him in encouragement.

_He came into my dreams last night_

_A great, big man in red and white_

_He told me that it's gonna be _

_A special year for you and me_

_Underneath the mistletoe_

_Hold me tight and kiss me slow_

_The snow is high so come inside_

_I want to hear you say to me_

Kurt joined him in the chorus as the rest of the group sang backup.

_Its a very, very, merry, merry Christmas_

_Gonna party on till Santa grants my wishes_

_Got my halo on, I know what I want_

_It's who I'm with_

_It's an extraordinary merry Christmas_

Blaine took back up as he moved to across to a tree that fortunately stood in the corner of the room.

_Won't you meet me by the tree?_

_Slip away so secretly_

Kurt joined back in as Blaine disappeared behind the tree, he felt a hand on his shoulder as he started to sing.

_Can't you see how this could be_

_The greatest gift of all?_

Blaine dropped back out as Kurt sung his way across to the other side of the room.

_It's a very, very, merry, merry Christmas_

_Gonna stay with you till Santa grants my wishes_

Blaine grinned as Kurt beckoned to him with a finger so he made his way slowly to him.

_Got my halo on I know what I want_

_It's who I'm with_

_It's an extraordinary merry Christmas_

_It's a very, very, merry, merry Christmas_

_It's an extraordinary merry Christmas_

They didn't expect cheering or applause, so they weren't surprised when the room was dead quiet. Blaine turned to look at Kurt, who looked scared of the silence. With an irritated sigh for the rest of the group, Blaine took Kurt's hand and pulled him from the room with one last glare directed at the class. Apparently, they only just missed getting food thrown at them. And shoes. Blaine squeezed Kurt's hand as they walked away from the squeals coming from the room they had just exited.

"Nothing is ever going to change is it?" Kurt asked in a quiet voice while he stared down at his feet. Blaine looked over at him again, not really knowing how to cheer him up.

"I don't know, Kurt." Blaine replied as Kurt lifted his head to look at him, he had tears in his eyes. As a tear slipped down his cheek, Blaine stopped walking and pulled him into his arms.

"I love you, that is all that matters, Kurt. That you know that I am always going to be there for you. No matter what the world throws at you, I will always be there with open arms." Blaine said quietly as he listened to Kurt's sobs. "You can always count on me."

Kurt slowly looked up, his eyes flicking around him before he pressed his lips to Blaine's.

"I love you too."

Blaine grinned as he pulled him back into his arms.

"Will you go to dinner with me tonight?" Blaine asked before Kurt looked up at him with a large grin.

"Could I ever say no to you?" Kurt replied, his grin turning into a cheeky smile. Blaine rolled his eyes and leaned closer to peck Kurt on the lips.

"Of course you can't, you love me too much." Blaine said with his own cheeky grin.

"That I do." Kurt said as he pulled him down the hallway again, towards their lockers just as the bell for the end of the day rang. "What time, honey?"

Blaine hadn't heard him because he currently had his head in his locker, so Kurt reached over and started to attack his sides, making Blaine head-butt the top of his locker when he jumped in surprise.

"Kurt!" Blaine managed to get out between giggles. Kurt pulled back, which was a bad idea. Blaine quickly reached over and pulled him flush against him and held him there while he tickled him. "Meanie."

Kurt couldn't get any words out as he laughed and struggled against Blaine, tears pooling in the corners of his eyes. Blaine stopped tickling him and just held him to him, loving the feel of his boyfriend against him.

"I love you, Kurt Hummel." He whispered into his ear, making Kurt shiver. Kurt closed his eyes as he rested his head back against Blaine's shoulder, breathing in his scent.

"I love you too, Blaine Anderson." Kurt whispered back as Blaine leaned even closer to kiss the side of his neck, making Kurt shiver again. He arched his neck to give Blaine better access, completely forgetting that they were standing in the middle of the hallway at McKinley, and that the bell was about to ring. Before they had any chance to pull apart, the school bell echoed throughout the hallway and it started to fill with students. Most of them were students from the class they had left earlier. Kurt groaned as he quickly sprung away from Blaine and pulled his bag from his open locker. Blaine looked a little hurt but he quickly followed Kurt's lead when he noticed a group of McKinley letterman jackets at the other end of the hallway. Before they had a chance to get any closer to them, Blaine slammed his locker and took Kurt's hand and started pulling him towards the exit, barely giving Kurt enough time to close his locker.

"Blaine! Slow down." Kurt cried out as Blaine all but ran across the parking lot, Kurt jogging behind him as he was half-pulled along by Blaine. Looking behind him, Blaine slowed to a walk and sent Kurt an apologetic look.

"Sorry, Kurt." Blaine apologized as they reached Kurt's car. "I just didn't feel like being attacked by Neanderthals today."

Kurt nodded as he unlocked the doors and climbed in, "Come on, I'll give you a lift."

Kurt smiled over at his boyfriend as he drove to the Anderson house, which was across town from his own. Blaine could feel his eyes on him so he reached over and grabbed Kurt's hand, linking their fingers together as he smiled over at him.

"Will you come inside with me?" Blaine asked as they turned onto his street. "My parents won't be home until next Monday, so I have the house to myself."

Kurt thought it over as he pulled into Blaine's drive and parked his car. Blaine watched him as Kurt stared out at his house before pulling his phone from his pocket.

"Okay, just let me text my dad." Kurt said as Blaine nodded and leaned over to kiss him on the cheek.

"I'll be up in my bedroom." Blaine said as he smiled at Kurt and turned to jump out of the car. "Please hurry."

Kurt watched as he boyfriend waltzed away from his car, his bag swaying at his side. His heart skipped a beat as Blaine turned on the step to wink at him and he groaned as Blaine quickly grinned when he realised that Kurt wasn't looking at his phone, but at him. Trying to ignore the sudden problem in his pants, Kurt quickly unlocked his phone and messaged his dad.

**To: Dad From: Kurt Hummel**

_I'm gunna be at Blaine's for a few hours. We have homework to work on, then we're going out for dinner. I'll see you later :)_

Dropping his phone down onto Blaine's empty seat, Kurt jumped out of the car and ran to the house, without his bag. Though running was a little hard, considering the problem he was sporting. He would have to curse Blaine for that. Kurt tightened his scarf around his neck as he opened the unlocked door and quickly entered before running up the stairs after Blaine.

He didn't even bother to knock on the door, but pushed it open and entered the quiet room. His jaw dropped open at the sight he found, and his problem became an even bigger one. Blaine was sitting cross-legged on his bed, shirtless.

"Bl-Blaine!" Kurt exclaimed as he tried to hide the tent that was forming in his pants as he stood motionless by the now closed door. "I- What are you doing?"

Blaine grinned at his blushing boyfriend and couldn't help but notice what Kurt was trying desperately to hide.

"No parents Kurt." He explained as he beckoned to Kurt with a finger and chuckled quietly as he stumbled closer to the bed. "Come here."

Kurt did as he was told and climbed onto the bed, now no longer trying to hide his growing erection. Blaine smiled as he patted the bed beside him before resting back against the pillows. Kurt quickly settled down beside him, his blush growing when his clothed erection poked Blaine in the thigh.

"Well, at least I know that I turn you on." Blaine said as he pulled Kurt closer and kissed him on the cheek. Kurt didn't try to fight him, and rested his head against Blaine's shoulder.

"You could have at least waited until I was in the house." Kurt said quietly as he felt Blaine's hand wonder down his chest.

"That looks painful. Do you want me to help you with it?" Blaine asked as he looked up at Kurt from under his eyelashes. Kurt didn't know what to do, no one had ever touched him there before, and how could Blaine look so innocent while talking about doing something like that?

"I don't know, Blaine. This is new to me." Kurt responded, but for once, he actually did want someone to touch him. As long as it was Blaine. "Blaine, I have as much sexual appeal and knowledge as a baby penguin."

"Kurt." Blaine started as he pulled his hand back up from where it rested above to his bellybutton and moved it up to his cheek. "I'm new to this too. We just have to take this one step at a time. We've been together for over two months now and I love you. I want to make you happy. You don't look very happy with that raging boner."

Kurt looked over at him for a moment before burying his head in Blaine's shoulder.

"I don't know how to be sexy because I don't know the first thing about sex. No one has ever touched me down there, Blaine." Kurt said into Blaine's collarbone and he distinctively heard him gasp. Looking up, he saw Blaine's shocked face.

"You've never masturbated?" Blaine asked, his voice incredulous. Kurt shook his head, his cheeks going red. "Kurt, your blushing."

"I've tried watching _those _movies but I just get horribly depressed, and I think about how they were all kids once, and they all have mothers and God, what would their mothers think, and why would you get that tattoo there?" Kurt exclaimed as he started to panic. Blaine looked down at him, trying to think of a way to help him, to show him that it wasn't all that bad.

"Then maybe we should have a conversation about it. I'll tell you what I know." Blaine suggested, and felt Kurt shake his head.

"No I don't- I don't want to know the graphic details. I like romance. That's why I like Broadway musicals... because the touch of the fingertips is as sexy as it gets." Kurt said as he sat up slightly and looked down at his boyfriend.

"Kurt, you're my boyfriend, I don't want you to be scared of me or what we could do today or in the future. You need to learn about it sometime. I can help you, Kurt. At least let me try." Blaine reasoned, trying to get Kurt to lay back down again. "Let me try something, and if it is too much, tell me and I will stop. Okay?"

Kurt watched him for a moment, thinking it over. Trying to find out if he was ready for this or not. Making up his mind, he nodded and leaned over to kiss Blaine on the lips. Blaine quickly reciprocated and rolled over on top of Kurt, never letting his lips leave Kurt's.

Kurt moaned as Blaine slid his tongue across his bottom lip, asking for permission. With another moan, Kurt gladly gave it to him and opened his lips for him. As Blaine's tongue made its way into his mouth, Kurt didn't feel his hands move from his shoulders, down his chest, until they latched onto the waistband of his jeans. As Kurt gasped, Blaine pulled back and looked at him, though his hands stayed on his hips.

"Is this okay?" Blaine asked, concern in his eyes as he stared down at him, waiting for an answer. Kurt was still for a moment before he nodded his head. "Over the jeans?"

Kurt nodded again, feeling his cock strain against the material of his jeans. Blaine nodded as well before he leaned back down and kissed him, letting his hand wonder down further before it came to a stop over his crotch. Kurt groaned and arched his back into the gentle touch, internally screaming for more. Blaine took the unspoken hint and added a little more pressure to his touch and to his kiss as his other hand tightened on his hip.

"Blaine!" Kurt groaned as Blaine quickened his motions. Blaine smiled as he rested his head down on Kurt's shoulder, feeling himself grow bigger as he rubbed Kurt. "Faster Blaine, faster."

With a small chuckle, Blaine did as he was instructed and quickened his ministrations, pushing down more as he felt Kurt drop his head down onto the pillows.

"I told you it would feel good." Blaine whispered into Kurt's ear, making him moan and arch his back again.

"Blaine, please! I need more." Kurt whined as his body couldn't quite stay still. Blaine looked up then and stared down into Kurt's lust filled gaze.

"More?" He asked, knowing that Kurt wasn't ready to go all the way, but was he really ready to take his pants off?

"Pants off." Kurt whimpered as he shimmied his hips under Blaine, making Blaine moan as he rubbed their erections together. Still revelling in what Kurt had just done, Blaine decided on something different.

"I have a different idea." Blaine said quickly as he sat up. Kurt followed him, resting back against his elbows as he watched him.

"Do tell." Kurt said as he raised an eyebrow, still watching him. Blaine smiled down at him as he undid his pants and pushed them off. "Blaine, what are you doing?!"

Kurt couldn't help but stare as Blaine's jeans were flung across the room and his boxer-briefs soon followed. Blaine grinned, noticing the slight blush that spread across Kurt's cheeks, and made his way closer to his boyfriend.

"I want to try something different. Now, you wanted your pants off." Blaine said in a low, sultry voice, still watching Kurt for any reactions that said that he didn't want this. With another smile, he moved his hands back to the waistband of Kurt's jeans and started to undo the button before moving down to the zip and slowly pulled it down, teasing Kurt as it rubbed against his aching cock.

"Blaine, hurry up!" Kurt cried out. With another grin, Blaine ripped the zip the rest of the way down and proceeded with pulling his pants off. Getting impatient, Kurt helped by kicking his legs slightly to make the pants slide down his legs. Blaine chuckled at that and flung them across the room to join his and was surprised when Kurt didn't whack him for that. Blaine ceased to worry about that as he stared down at his boyfriend, with only a t-shirt and boxers on. Moving his fingers up to hook into the waistband, he looked over at Kurt, silently asking if this was alright. In answer, Kurt shimmied his hips again and sighed when Blaine pulled his underwear off and deposited them on the ground.

"Come here." Kurt said as he stared over at Blaine, who was still sitting in front of him, watching over his extremely naked bottom half. "Blaine!"

Blaine looked up at Kurt, noticing that he was blushing and moved to straddle his hips.

"You are beautiful." Blaine said happily, his voice tinged with lust as he began to move his hips against Kurt's, making both of them moan as their erections touched. Kurt's moan seemed to egg Blaine on as he dropped his chest down to lay flush with Kurt's and moved his hips faster, emitting louder and harsher groans from Kurt. Kurt leaned forward at that moment, making Blaine growl at the shift, and kissed Blaine on his bare shoulder blade. Blaine groaned at the feel of Kurt's lips on his sensitive and flushed skin.

Kurt let his head drop back down as Blaine fell to rest on his own shoulder, his lips sucking a bruise as his hips continued to thrust into his own. A feeling was beginning to form and swell in the base of his stomach, growing with every thrust. Kurt groaned again as his eyes fell shut and he thrust his hips up at Blaine, drawing a long moan from Blaine. Blaine's breathing was becoming harsher and his thrusts becoming slightly more erratic. The swelling and heat was still growing, until he felt like he was about to burst. Kurt grasped at Blaine's sweaty shoulder's as the feeling became overwhelming.

"Blaine, I think I'm about-" Kurt didn't even get the whole sentence out before he let out a loud moan and came between both of their chests. Blaine looked up and smiled at him before leaning back down and kissing him on the lips, still thrusting his lips into Kurt, helping him ride out his orgasm. It was when Kurt moaned against his lips that Blaine's hips stuttered and he also came, his cum mixing in with Kurt's as it formed a pool between their chests.

Kurt smiled as Blaine dropped back down on top of him, both of them exhausted. His smile grew when he heard Blaine whisper "I love you" into his shoulder and he casually wrapped his arms around Blaine's torso, holding him to him despite the uncomfortable stickiness between them.

After a few minutes of holding each other, Blaine drew back and chuckled down at the drying mess between them. With a new sparkle in his honey-hazel eyes, Blaine leaned in and kissed his daze-eyes boyfriend.

"Do you want to take a shower?" Blaine asked as he pulled back. Kurt looked up at him with relief shining in his glasz eyes, making Blaine chuckle.

"Together?" Kurt asked, hoping the answer was yes, as Blaine helped him sit up. Blaine smiled at his boyfriend before leaning over and nuzzling his nose against Kurt's.

"Wouldn't have it any other way." Blaine replied as he took Kurt's hand and started to pull him towards the bathroom. The next thing Kurt said, made him laugh as he pulled the door closed behind them.

"Best Christmas present, _ever_!"

Feeling uneasy, Kurt wriggled in his seat, his eyes flicking between the table and his boyfriend, who seemed to be oblivious as he held his hand and looked over the menu. Shifting in his seat again, Kurt let his gaze wonder around the room. He wasn't surprised to see a few of the other glee members sitting spread out around the large space, though thankfully they were all preoccupied with their own dates that they hadn't noticed him. There were a few other people that he knew at a glance, but Kurt was glad that he didn't see any red letterman jackets. With a content sigh, Kurt looked back at his boyfriend. Blaine was now looking at him, and he grinned when Kurt turned back to look at him.

"I checked when we walked in." Blaine said as Kurt smiled at him. He knew there was a reason that he loved this curly-haired boy. Kurt's smile grew at that thought, making Blaine raise an eyebrow at him, only making Kurt start to giggle at the sight.

"What?" Blaine asked, shocked and confused as he boyfriend continued to giggle.

Kurt pulled their intertwined hands closer and kissed Blaine's knuckles, letting his lips linger there for a moment longer than they would have. Blaine smiled fondly as Kurt finally let their hands drop back down to the table. It was at that moment that Blaine realised that several people had noticed, and were also smiling fondly at them. Blaine raised his eyebrows at the nearest couple, which happened to be Finn and Rachel, before turning his attention back to Kurt when he heard him giggle again.

"I love you." Kurt said quietly, only loud enough for Blaine to hear.

"I know, I love you too." Blaine said back quickly, just as quietly as Kurt had. Kurt grinned at him as he picked up his menu. He could feel eyes on him, and without turning his head, he tilted the piece of cardboard to look at Blaine. Blaine had a question burning in his eyes as he stared back at him.

"They've noticed us, haven't they?" Kurt asked with a small amount of regret shining in his eyes as he watched Blaine look around them before nodding slightly.

"Most of them, but Puck, though he seems a little too preoccupied right now." Blaine said with a shudder, making Kurt giggle.

"Well, I'm just glad that they haven't come and annoyed us yet. I had a lot of fun earlier, Blaine." Kurt said as he blushed and squeezed his hand, but Blaine saw the new sparkle in his eyes as he smiled at him.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it, because in that case, we can do it a lot more." Blaine said, whispering the last part in a hushed voice so only Kurt could hear. Kurt blushed bright red at that statement, and he suddenly realised that he also wouldn't mind it happening a lot more.

"Really?" Kurt asked in a cheeky voice, his smile just as cheeky as he looked back at Blaine with a flutter of his eyelashes. Blaine couldn't help the breath that escaped him as his boyfriend flirted with him.

"It's only natural when I'm dating someone as hot as the boy across from me." Blaine said with a chuckle as Kurt raised a hand to rest against his heart as if to say "_Who, me?_" Blaine couldn't stop chuckling then, which quickly turned into loud giggles. Several people around them, including Finn and Rachel, turned to look at him. Most of them turned back around with looks of disgust and horror, but there were still a couple there that smiled fondly at the two boys. Blaine hadn't noticed any of them looking at him, but once he had his giggles under control, Blaine looked back up into the amused glasz eyes of his boyfriend, who was now trying hard to control his own giggles. Blaine smiled at the slightly flushed boy and waggled his eyebrows, making giggles erupt from the boy.

Kurt tried hastily to get his giggles under control, but every time he decided to look back up at Blaine's smiling face, he burst into another round.

Blaine was starting to get worried about Kurt when he couldn't seem to stop, so he quickly slipped around in the booth so he was closer to him and rested a hand on Kurt's arm, trying to comfort the flushed boy.

"Kurt, calm down. As cute as your giggling is, you need to breath." Blaine said in a soothing voice as he stared into Kurt's eyes. Kurt's giggling had slowed down as he stared back at him, mimicking his breathing until they had stopped. "That's it babe, just breath."

Kurt smiled as his face started to cool down and he quickly leaned into Blaine's side, not caring in the least what the people around him thought. He had every right to cuddle with his boyfriend in a public place. Blaine didn't seem to care either as he wrapped an arm around Kurt's shoulder and held him closer.

"I love you." Blaine whispered in his ear as he leaned in closer and kissed him on the cheek. Kurt smiled slowly as he rubbed his hand along Blaine's side before flicking his eyes up to look at him.

"I love you, too." Kurt replied, making Blaine smile happily. He would never get sick of hearing those words come out of Kurt's mouth. Kurt didn't miss how Blaine's eyes suddenly flicked down to his lips before moving back to his eyes. With a mischievous smirk, Kurt shot in quickly and pecked him on the lips, before moving back to his seat. If it hadn't of been for Blaine's suddenly wide eyes and flushed cheeks, it would have looked like Kurt hadn't done anything. Looking back at his boyfriend, Kurt smiled innocently, "What?"

Blaine subtly shook himself before burying his head into Kurt's shoulder with a slight shake of his head, "Nothing, you just surprised me. You're being very adventurous this evening, especially in public."

A wicked glint flew across Kurt's eyes as he looked back at Blaine, an even more wicked smile on his lips as he chuckled, "Not as adventurous as earlier."

Something had changed in Kurt since earlier, he seemed to be more open with their relationship. Before today, Kurt wouldn't have allowed Blaine to sit so close to him, let alone hold him or kiss him. As the devilish grin on Kurt's face was new as well. Blaine suddenly realised that he liked this new Kurt, though he loved every part of him, whether he was a flirt or extremely shy.

"You take my breath away." Blaine muttered as he continued to watch him. Kurt turned to look at him with a cheeky grin.

"Somehow I feel like that should be my line." Kurt replied as he sought out Blaine's hand and slotted their fingers together. "But I don't mind, because you take away mine as well."

"Should we order now?" Blaine asked with a soft smile, something he couldn't seem to keep of his face these days. Kurt nodded as Blaine reached over and picked up the menu, before calling a waitress and ordering for the both of them. Kurt didn't mind, he didn't care what he ate. He would eat slimy snails, even though they were a delicacy in France, as long as he could look at Blaine while he ate. When the waitress wandered off again, Kurt beckoned to Blaine with a finger, smiling when he actually lent closer to him.

"Best. Date. Ever." Kurt said before he leaned to rest of the way in and kissed Blaine. Blaine hummed into the kiss, holding his spare hand on Kurt's waist. Pulling back, and still slightly glad that no-one had noticed, Kurt smiled at his boyfriend, who was still holding him close. "You are amazing."

"Not as amazing as you." Blaine retorted, a small smile on his face because he knew Kurt would argue. Kurt smiled as Blaine raised his hand and rested in against his cheek, rubbing his cheekbone gently.

"Not possible." Kurt replied in a quiet voice as he leaned in again and pressed his lips to Blaine's, sensually moving their lips together. He distinctively felt Blaine smile against hips. They pulled apart when they needed to breath, but they didn't kiss again for the duration of their time at the restaurant.

They happily sat and talked before their meals came, Kurt grinned when he realised that it was parma, he was exceptionally glad to see that it wasn't slimy snails. Kurt stuck true to his words and watched Blaine while they ate, though he could tell that Blaine didn't mind, because every now and again, he looked back at him as well.

"Thanks for tonight, Blaine." Kurt said as they walked back out to his car, having taken his own so that he could drop Blaine off, reluctantly, and then drive home. Blaine smiled over at him as he squeezed their intertwined hands.

"It was all my pleasure, Kurt. I'd do anything for the man I love."

Kurt grinned as he unlocked the car and quickly kissed Blaine on the cheek and let go of his hand so that he could get in. Blaine smiled to himself as he raced around the car and climbed in beside Kurt.

Kurt couldn't be happier as he drove Blaine home, picking up their earlier conversation about Regionals and their duets. Blaine still couldn't help but smile and quickly forbade Kurt from getting out of the car as he pulled up in front of his house.

"But Blaine," Kurt whined as he parked his car and tried to climb out, "It's the gentlemanly thing to do to walk your date back to the door."

Blaine grinned as he quickly pulled Kurt back into the car and into his arms.

"Well, I want to keep my gentleman right here where I can see him." Blaine breathed as Kurt looked up at him before launching at him and attaching their lips together. Kurt moaned as he felt Blaine's hand move down to his waist, pulling him even closer. Slipping a hand off of Blaine, Kurt reached behind him to lower his chair back and proceeded in resting back and pulling Blaine on top of him. Kurt giggled as Blaine looked down at him, already straddling him. Blaine smiled as he reached over and thread his fingers through his hair.

"This isn't gentlemanly." Kurt whispered in a sultry voice. Blaine smiled as he leaned down and kissed him, quickly sliding his tongue across the seam between Kurt's lips and pushing his tongue in when Kurt opened them for him. Blaine groaned as he thrust his hips forwards to meet Kurt's. Kurt groaned as he let his head fall back, instantly separating their lips. Blaine took that opportunity to move his lips to Kurt's neck, never leaving them in one spot as he continued to thrust against his boyfriend.

"Blaine!" Kurt moaned as he felt him run his hand down his chest, only lingering over his abs before moving them down to the waistband of his jeans. Before going any further, Blaine pulled back slightly and looked down at the boy under him. Looking up, trying to find out why Blaine had stopped, Kurt found Blaine looking at him, a question burning in his eyes. Blaine watched as Kurt's eyes dilated and turned almost black with lust as he nodded. Blaine smiled as he moved his hands down further and proceeded with opening his pants, before pulling them halfway down his legs.

"Are you sure?" Blaine whispered, his hands gripping the edges of Kurt's tight black boxer-briefs. Kurt smiled gently up at him before covering Blaine's hands with his own and guided his boxers down his legs.

"I'm positive. It may not be sex, but I trust you." Kurt said as his boxers joined his pants and his moved a hand up to place it at the back of Blaine's neck, pulling him closer to connect their lips. Kurt gasped when he felt Blaine's warm hand wrap around his already half-hard cock and he let his head fall back further, giving Blaine more access to his pulse point, which Blaine took the opportunity to move his lips down to, suddenly freeing Kurt's lips and revelling in the moans that escaped from them as he began to move his hand along his boyfriends now erect shaft.

Kurt tried his hardest to buck his hips into Blaine's hand, aiming for the much needed friction, but it honestly wasn't working for him. With a small smile, Blaine moved his lips away from the mark he had made on Kurt's neck to his lips, attacking them as he moved his hand faster, twisting just slightly as he reached his head. Kurt groaned at the new feeling Blaine was giving him, he had never done this before, and he was glad it was Blaine who was holding him for the first time.

"Blaine!" Kurt gasped back as Blaine proceeded in pumping him faster, his hand movements becoming harder as he tried to get them both to the edge, Kurt hadn't noticed that one of Blaine's hands had moved to his crutch and he was palming himself through his jeans. Kurt groaned again as he tried to buck his hips up again, this time succeeding as he moaned at the added friction and he revelled in the feeling that was once again building in the pit of his stomach. Every moan that came from Blaine was pushing him closer to the edge. In a frenzy, Kurt pulled Blaine back down to kiss him and reached down to cover Blaine's hand with his own, helping him closer to what they were both soo close to.

With a loud shout of Blaine's name, the feeling in his stomach exploded and he came all over Blaine's hand, covering them both in warm cum. At the shout of his name, Blaine had been quickly pushed over the edge and his hips stuttered under their hands as he also came. Kurt chuckled happily as Blaine rested his forehead against his own, his bright eyes staring back at him.

"We should clean up. My dad would kill me, and you, if I go home covered in cum." Kurt said with another chuckle. Blaine smiled back at him as he reached behind him into the glove compartment for the pack of wipes Kurt left there. With a fond smile, Blaine quickly cleaned his boyfriend, making sure every speck of evidence was gone before cleaning his own hands. Kurt smiled, his love shining in his eyes as he pulled him closer to kiss him slowly before pulling his boxers and jeans back up and fixing his sweater.

"I love you, Kurt Hummel." Blaine said as he reached over and opened the door, seen as it was easier to climb out this side rather then climbing back over to his side. Kurt smiled happily up at him, pulling him into a gentle hug.

"And I love you, Blaine Anderson." Kurt replied before letting him go. Blaine climbed out of the car and watched as his boyfriend buckled his seatbelt again.

"I'll see you on Monday, we still have to practise for Regionals." Blaine said as Kurt nodded at him. Before leaving, Blaine leaned back at him and gave Kurt a small, sweet goodbye kiss before stepping back and closing the door.

"Bye Kurt." Blaine said with a sad smile, which quickly turned into a look of disgust when he stepped back and his spoiled pants moved against him. Kurt chuckled at that.

"I'm never saying goodbye to you. Goodnight, Blaine." Kurt replied as Blaine gave him a smile and waved before proceeding back to his house, moving awkwardly. Kurt chuckled again as he pulled away from the curb and made his way home.

**AN: For everyone's information, that was my ****very ****first ever gay scene, so if it wasn't up to everyone's expectations, I am sincerely sorry. The next one will hopefully be better, or I'll try for it to be. Anyway, I just had to ****have**_Baby, it's cold outside_ **as their first Christmas duet. Hope you enjoyed, and please review! xx**


	6. How so very apropos

**AN: For any that might get confused. They aren't at Sectionals, they really are at Regionals. I'll try to change it in the earlier chapters :) And because they hadn't met the Warbler's before, they didn't come a draw during Sectionals. Yay for another chapter! Hope you enjoy :)**

"Has anyone ever literally died on stage?" Kurt asked as Blaine walked up to them. They were finally at Regionals, hopefully all the practise they had put into their song would pay off. Blaine turned to look at him with a cheeky smile.

"Are you nervous?" Blaine asked as Kurt turned to look at him.

"Please don't judge me." Kurt said as he turned away again. "This is the first time I've had a solo in front of a competition audience. I've had this nightmare that I'm going to forget the lyrics... or I'm going to sing and nothing is gonna come out."

Kurt watched as Blaine moved around him to stand on the other side of him. Taking back his words, Kurt turned to look at him with a nervous chuckle, "Okay, you can judge me."

Blaine looked back at him with a cute smile.

"I think it's adorable. I think you're adorable." Blaine said, his hand resting on Kurt's arm as Kurt watched him. "And the only people that are gonna be dying tonight are the people in that audience... because you and I are gonna kill this thing."

Kurt stared out at the stage they would be singing on as Blaine moved to rub at his shoulders. Kurt smiled as he rested back against Blaine.

"Come on." Blaine said as he moved away from Kurt and walked off. Kurt watched as he went, and listened as the announcement for them to go on stage came across the speaks.

"_And now, from Lima, Ohio... the New Directions!"_

Kurt walked on stage from the opposite side to Blaine and stopped at the edge as the rest of group, apart from Blaine, had already formed in the centre. Kurt watched the other side of the stage, and waited 'till he could see Blaine, before he started to sing.

_Say, wasn't that a funny day?_

_Gee, you had a funny way- a way about you._

_A kind of glow of something new._

Blaine smiled across at his boyfriend as he walked onto the stage. As Kurt made his way to the centre and finished singing, Blaine took his cue and made his way forward.

_Sure- I'll admit that I'm the same._

_Another sucker for a game kids like to play._

_And the rules they like to use._

As Blaine met up in the middle of the stage, everyone sang the chorus.

_Don't you want the way I feel?_

_Don't you want the way I feel?_

_Don't you want the way I feel for you?_

Blaine grinned out at the audience as he took up the next verse.

_The sun: telling me the night is done._

_Well I refuse to let it stop our fun._

_Close your eyes- we'll make it dark again._

_And kiss; there's a thought, so how 'bout this?_

_Let's pretend that both our lips are made of candy._

_After all, we need treats every now and then._

Kurt smiled as Blaine turned back to look at him as Kurt and the rest of the New Directions joined back in for the chorus.

_Don't you want the way I feel?_

_Don't you want the way I feel?_

_Don't you want the way I feel for you?_

Kurt continued as Blaine stepped back to join in with the rest of the group.

_He we are: two strangers in a very different place._

_Who knows what could happen to us next?_

_Here we are with nothing but this little spark._

_It's too cold outside to lay this fire to rest._

As Kurt moved closer to the audience, Blaine stepped back up into Kurt's vacant spot and sang the next part as they crowd stood up and started to cheer for them.

_Go? How so very apropos:_

_A goodbye just as I said "Hello"_

_Well alright, I'll see you later_

_It's true: it's just a fantasy for two._

_But what's the difference if it all could have been true?_

_I guess this is better._

The crowd continued to clap and cheer as the entire group sang the last chorus.

_Don't you want the way I feel?_

_Don't you want the way I feel?_

_Don't you want the way I feel?_

_Oh, don't you want the way I feel?_

_Don't you want the way I feel?_

_Don't you want the way I for you?_

_Don't you want the way that I feel for you?_

With a large grin, Kurt ran to hug Blaine as soon as they had finished singing. Blaine grinned right back at him as everyone but Rachel walked off of the stage. They all watched from backstage as Rachel sang her own original song, _Get it right_, as Finn watched on it wonder. Kurt couldn't help but laugh at the glares Quinn was sending Rachel, because it was obvious that Rachel was singing to Finn.

_Loser like me _went by so fast that Kurt couldn't really remember much other than his and Blaine's lines.

_Hit me with the worst you got and knock me down_

_Baby I don't care_

_Keep it up and soon enough you'll figure out_

_You wanna be_

_You wanna be a loser like me_

By the end of it, they were all out of breath, but very proud of each other. Just as Blaine was about to lead Kurt from backstage, they were met by the one person Blaine hadn't wanted to see.

'Well, well, well. If it isn't Blaine Anderson, sex on a stick and sings like a dream." Sebastian Smythe said from where he had stopped in front of them, blocking them from leaving. Blaine could hear several of the New Directioner's come to a stop behind them, stuck themselves, as he growled at the tall boy in front of him. This just seemed to egg Sebastian on.

"Aww, don't be like that, Blainey." Sebastian cooed in irritatingly childish voice. Kurt's eyes narrowed at this before he turned to look at Blaine.

"Who is this, Blaine?" Kurt asked. Puck came up beside him then and glared at Sebastian.

"Yeah, Blaine. Who is it? So I can bash his head in!" Puck exclaimed as Blaine rested a hand against Kurt's arm, trying his best to ignore Sebastian, who was way to close for Blaine's comfort, or Kurt's.

"No-one important, Kurt. Just someone who couldn't take no for an answer." Blaine said, staring at Kurt. Kurt just looked confused.

"What do you mean, Blaine?" Kurt asked, his own hand coming up to rest on Blaine's. Blaine frowned, remembering _how _Sebastian had pissed him off.

"You know how you are always bullied at school?" Blaine asked as Kurt nodded. "Well, I was bullied in a different way. Sebastian seemed to _think_ we were going out, so on every occasion he had he would try to kiss me, touch me and press up against me. I don't know how many times I had to tell him _no_. The one time he actually almost kissed me, it was the closest he got, I slapped him." Blaine said. Kurt had moved his gaze from him and was glaring at Sebastian. Blaine couldn't help but smile at that. Kurt was almost like Medusa, he was actually almost surprised to see that Sebastian _hadn't_ turned to stone.

"You are a jerk!" Kurt exclaimed as he continued to glare at Sebastian, who was now smirking at him with a smug face.

"Wow, Blaine, you really picked a good one, didn't you? Very stereotypical gay. Is he as much a prude as you were?" Sebastian asked with the same smug look. Kurt was about to slap him, but Puck bet him to it. Both Kurt and Blaine were surprised to see him punch Sebastian. Sebastian quickly raised his hand to rest against his cheek where Puck had hit him.

"No-one picks on Kurt!" Puck said rather loudly as Sebastian hooted in pain. Blaine grinned at that before pulling Kurt to his side and kissed him on the cheek. He watched him for a moment before turning back to look at Sebastian.

"Nope. Not a prude. Come on, babe." Blaine said quickly as he pulled Kurt back towards the audience, the rest of the group following them.

Once they were in their seats, they watched as the group of navy blazer clad Warblers formed on stage, Both Kurt and Blaine were glad to see that Sebastian wasn't the lead singer. Blaine grinned as two boys stepped forward.

"Nick and Jeff." Blaine said to Kurt as he pointed to brunette and the blonde. "Most of us thought they were straight. We always thought they were just best friends, until Jeff came out and told us that he was gay. Nick came out about a week later. They've sort of been a couple ever since.

Blaine couldn't stop grinning as the couple sang _Animals _and then then an Asian, Wes, Blaine pointed out, sang _Raise your glass_. They were all standing and clapping along by the time the group had finished singing. Blaine had a large smile on his face, but Kurt could tell that he was still bothered by Sebastian. With a small sigh, Kurt reached over and slipped his hand into Blaine's, intertwining their fingers. Blaine looked over with a small smile, as though he was happy that Kurt was there, holding his hand. Keeping him grounded.

"Come on, sit for a moment before we have to go back up there." Kurt said as Blaine tightened his grip. Blaine nodded as Kurt pulled him down in his seat. Kurt got a little confused when Blaine shook his head.

"What?" Kurt asked as Blaine smiled a little. Blaine patted his knee then as he looked over him, his eyes expectant. With a roll of his eyes, Kurt jumped up from his seat and sat gracefully down on Blaine's lap. With a chuckle, Blaine wrapped his arms around his waist and pulled him back against his chest.

"I love you, Kurt." Blaine said as he rested his chin against his shoulder. Kurt giggled as he rested his own head back against Blaine's shoulder and closed his eyes.

"Hmm, I love you too." Kurt said in a quiet, but clear voice. "More than anything."

"More the Barbra?" Blaine asked in a shocked voice, making Kurt giggle.

"Who do I look like? Rachel?" Kurt asked as he turned his head slightly to look at Blaine. "Do you love me more that Katy Perry?"

"Well, lets see. She is a girl and you are a boy. I think you win." Blaine said as he smiled at his boyfriend. "You mean the world to me, Kurt."

"Okay, boys. Come on." Mr. Schue called to them, making Kurt shot up out of Blaine's arms. Both Blaine and Mr. Schue chuckled at that.

"Its okay, Kurt. I'm not going to send you to hell from sitting with your boyfriend." Mr. Schue said with a smile, making Kurt blush.

"I knew that." Kurt muttered as Blaine got up out of the seat and took his hand again.

"Come on, before you embarrass yourself even more." Blaine said with a chuckle as they walked back to the stage. Kurt rolled his eyes at that, even though his blush was still there.

"_And now to announce our winner... Lieutenant Governor Stevens' wife, Carla Turlington Stevens."_

"My husband is verbally abusive and I have been drinking since noon." The blonde haired woman said as the three groups stood behind her, looking at each other as she swayed slightly on her feet. "I'm bored. Let's just see who won, huh?"

"The New Direction's, you're going to nationals in New York."

The New Direction's started to yell and cheer as their trophy was brought over to them. They were going to Nationals! Everything seemed to run in slow motion as they hefted their trophy in the air, Blaine already wrapped up in Kurt's arms. Their celebrations were cut short though as Sue slowly made her way past them to Carla and punched her, sending the poor drunken woman to the ground. Blaine stood there for a moment, shocked, before hugging Kurt before he decided to jump up and down again.

"I have a few people I'd like you to meet." Blaine said into Kurt's ear, who nodded as Blaine dragged him over to the Warblers. Kurt was quickly introduced to Wes Montgomery, David Thompson, Thad Harwood, Jeff S. Sterling, Nick Duval, Nicholas Hudson and Trent Nixon. Kurt couldn't help but give Nicholas a high-five and quickly called Finn over. Blaine quickly became confused, but laughed when Kurt told him that they had the same last name. Maybe the were related.

Kurt couldn't help but notice that they all kept their distance from Sebastian.

"What is his deal?" Kurt asked Wes as he once again looked over at Sebastian, and the rather large red mark Puck had left on his face.

"He's an arse. What happened to his face?" Wes asked as he too looked over at Sebastian, who was currently glaring at the ground, or Kurt.

"He called me a prude. I was about to slap him, but my friend Noah got there first." Kurt said and grinned when he felt Blaine wrap his arms around his waist from behind. Wes grinned at the two of them as Blaine rested his chin against Kurt's shoulder and rubbed his nose against the skin under his ear.

"What are you two talking about?" He asked as he opened his eyes, only to close them again due to the fact that they happened to be pointed in Sebastian's direction.

"Just the fact that Sebastian is the worlds biggest jerk." Kurt said, making both Wes and Blaine nod.

"Couldn't agree more. None of us have really liked him since what he did to Blaine." Wes said as David came over to them. Mr. Schue also made his way over then as well.

"Sorry to break this up, boys. But we have to head back to school. Sorry about your loss boys." Mr. Schue said as he looked over at Wes and David.

"That's alright sir, we came second after all. We might not be going to Nationals, but there's always next year." Wes said as Mr. Schue smiled.

"Wouldn't count on it." Blaine muttered, making Kurt laugh and both Wes and David to reach out and whack him repeatedly on the arms. Kurt couldn't help but watch and laugh. Every now and then, Blaine would peek out from under Wes and David and would try to reach out for Kurt. Kurt was having none of that though and stepped out of his reach.

"Kuuurrtt! Save me!" Blaine whined as he tried to escaped. Kurt laughed as he left him hanging from a moment before reaching forward and taking a grip on his hand and pulling him to safety, right into his open arms. Blaine mumbled something as he buried his head in Kurt's shoulder.

"What was that, honey?" Kurt asked as Blaine pulled back.

"I said: My night in shining armour." Blaine said as he grinned up at Kurt. "I love you."

"I love you, too." Kurt replied, ignoring Wes and David, who were making kissing noise. "Come on, we have to go before Mr. Schue decides to kill us."

Blaine laughed as he quickly hugged his friends, who also made Kurt hug them, and they were out the door.

"You miss them." Kurt stated as they climbed onto the bus and found their seats. Blaine smiled over at him and took his hand in his.

"I do, but I have you now. That's all I need. As long as I get to see them on weekends." Blaine said with a cheeky smile. Kurt rolled his eyes and whacked him on the arm, making Blaine wince slightly.

"Ooh, sorry baby, are you sore?" Kurt cooed as he rubbed Blaine's arm gently.

"A little. But I know something that will make me feel better." Blaine said as he smiled at Kurt, leaning closer slightly.

"What?" Kurt asked, already seeing that Blaine was inching his was closer to him.

"This." He said as he quickly lunged closer and pecked him on the lips. Kurt chuckled as he wrapped his arms around him and held him close, even after the kiss ended. They were a couple hours away from Lima, and as Blaine started to hum in his ear, Kurt slowly drifted of to sleep. His dreams filled with Blaine and going to Nationals.


	7. But it feels alright

**Yay! Another chapter. I'm loving the reviews, they really mean alot. I am _soo_ glad you are all enjoying this fic. So enjoy this chapter :)**

* * *

Poking his head into the library, Kurt quickly searched the large area. Having found him, with a large grin on his face, Kurt rushed over to where Blaine sat with his face hidden behind a book. Looking up upon his arrival, Blaine grinned at his boyfriend before returning to his book. This seemed to irritate Kurt as he reached into his bag and pulled out a wrapped package and reached over to pull the book from Blaine's hands.

"Blaine." Kurt whined as he kept the present hidden. Blaine looked back up at him, the look of irritation that had come across his face when his book had been snatched from his hands was replaced by a small smile.

"Yes, Kurt?" asked Blaine as Kurt smiled back at him.

"Do you know what day it is today?" Kurt asked with a cheeky look as Blaine looked on with mock confusion.

"Thursday?" Blaine asked, cocking an eyebrow as Kurt groaned in annoyance and hid his face. With a roll of his eyes, he answered again, "Its Valentines day."

Kurt looked up then with a small smile for his boyfriend, "And who is your Valentine?"

Blaine smiled sweetly as he reached a hand over for Kurt, who happily took it with his free hand, "Do you even have to ask?"

Kurt simply nodded, needing to hear the words from Blaine. Blaine simply chuckled lovingly as he stared at Kurt.

"Will you be my Valentine, Kurt?" Blaine sincerely asked, making Kurt giggle as his eyes lit up.

"Of course I will." Kurt replied as he leant over to table and pecked Blaine on the cheek, making him blush. "Here, I got you something."

Blaine blushed even more as Kurt revealed the object wrapped in pink paper covered in small hearts.

"Aww, Kurt, you didn't have to." Blaine said as he took the present from Kurt and quickly unwrapped it. He yelped in excitement when he found out that it was the third Harry Potter movie and the last Harry Potter book.

"Of course I did Blaine." Kurt said, smiling at how happy his boyfriend looked. "Anyway, I know how much you love Harry Potter."

Blaine tore his eyes away from the book and DVD to look at Kurt, love and happiness shining in his eyes.

"Not as much as I love you." Blaine declared happily as Kurt grinned. Blaine stood up then and quickly put his book and his presents from Kurt into his shoulder bag and took Kurt's hand in his, pulling Kurt to his feet. "Come on, we have Glee. It's my turn to give you your present."

Moments later, they were both seated in one chair, Kurt on Blaine's lap as they waited for the rest of the group to get there. Kurt moaned happily at the feel of Blaine's lips on the back of his neck, and he was glad the room was empty. The moan seemed to effect Blaine, because Kurt felt him shift in the seat under him. The door opened then and at least half of the group walked in as Kurt jumped from Blaine's lap to the seat beside him, much to Blaine's disapproval as he quickly balled up his jacket and placed it over his lap. Looking in that direction, Kurt laughed. Scooting his chair closer to Blaine, Kurt whispered in his ear, "So what is my present?"

Blaine grinned over at him, already feeling his problem starting to disappear. "Its a secret."

Kurt pouted at that as he turned to watch Mr. Schue walk into the room.

"Okay guys, Valentine's day!" He said cheerfully as he walked over to the board and wrote _"World's greatest love songs!_" "Anyone have any songs?"

Blaine quickly shot out of his seat then, surprising Kurt and Mr. Schue as he raced to the front of the group.

"I do!" He said excitedly as Mr. Schue stared at him for a moment, still shocked before he nodded at him.

"Okay then, go ahead." He said as he moved to take a seat next to Mike.

"Well, today is mine and Kurt's first Valentine's, so this is for you Kurt!" Blaine declared as he smiled at Kurt, making him blush bright red. Blaine grinned as the bad started playing.

_Baby, I'm so into you_

_You got that something, what can I do_

_Baby, you spin me around_

_The Earth is movin, but I can't feel the ground_

Kurt grinned as tears started to form in his eyes. Blaine didn't break eye contact with Kurt as he sang.

_That kind of lovin'_

_Turns a man to a slave_

_That kind of lovin'_

_Sends a man right to his grave_

Kurt continued to watch Blaine, a few stray tears falling down his cheeks as he grinned happily, not hearing half of the words Blaine sang. All he could really see was Blaine's smiling face. But the next words he did hear, made him blush profusely.

_You know I'm crazy_

_crazy, crazy for you baby_

_crazy, crazy, crazy for you baby_

_Tell me, you're so into me_

_That I'm the only one you will see_

_Tell me, I'm not in the blue (Oooh)_

_That I'm not wastin, my feelings on you_

_Every time I look at you_

_My heart is jumpin, what can I do?_

_You drive me crazy, _

_Crazy (I just can't sleep)_

_Crazy, I'm in too deep_

_You know I'm crazy_

_Crazy (But it feels alright)_

_Baby thinkin of you keeps me up all night_

_You know I'm crazy, crazy, crazy for you baby_

_crazy, crazy, crazy for you baby_

Kurt was clapping by the time Blaine had finished his song, and without a thought, he jumped from his seat and ran to throw his arms around his neck and held him close. Everything but them was cut out as Kurt felt Blaine wrap his arms around his waist, holding him as close as Kurt was.

"I love you so much, Blaine." Kurt whispered in his ear as he buried his head in his shoulder. Blaine chuckled as he raised a hand to gently stroke the hair at the nape of his neck. "I'm crazy about you too."

"I love you too, Kurt." Blaine whispered back, his hand was again returning to where his other hand was. "Always will."

"Well, isn't this sweet." A voice said from behind them, making them both spin around, though Kurt kept his grip on Blaine. Blaine's face fell at the sight of the person who owned that voice.

"Oh God, no." He said clearly as his eyes fell on Sebastian. "What the hell are you doing here?"

Kurt couldn't manage to say anything. His eyes locked on Sebastian and they didn't let go. What on earth _was_ he doing here?

"Well, Blaine, I just decided that prep school just wasn't it for me, so I decided to try public school." Sebastian explained with a smug grin. Kurt had the sudden desire the punch that grin from his manic meerkat face.

"And you chose to come here?" Blaine asked, not really wanting an answer as he turned to look at Mr. Schue. "Mr. Schue, you can't let him join glee. He caused me hell at Dalton."

Kurt could clearly see the desperation in Blaine's eyes as he let his hands slip from his shoulders, down to take a grip on his hand. Blaine flicked his head around to look a Kurt, a small smile on his face as he remembered that he was there.

"It's going to be okay." Kurt told him as he smiled gently back at Blaine. "We can always let Karofsky slushie him."

Blaine giggled at that as he let Kurt pull him back to his chair, and he was exceptionally glad that there were no other chairs around theirs that were empty. Blaine smiled as Kurt moved his chair as close as he could to his and kept his grip on his hand. They both turned to hear the end of whatever Mr. Schue had been telling Sebastian.

"...I want you to stay away from them. Go near them, and it is a one way ticket out of here. Understood?" Mr. Schue said in a shockingly angry voice, his hands waving in the air. Did someone tell him what had happened to Blaine? Kurt turned to look at Blaine again and asked that exact question. Blaine simply shrugged his shoulders and turned to look at Puck, who was sitting beside him.

"Did you tell him, Puck?" Blaine asked, his face blank as he stared at the mohawked- boy.

"Nah, dude. Maybe he was nearby when you told Kurt and none of us noticed." Puck said back as he turned to look at the teacher. His face was still angry as he sent him away. Sebastian walked to the front row and sat next to Rachel, who quickly scooted her chair as far away as she could get. Kurt couldn't help but giggle at that as he watched him from the corner of his eye. Why had Sebastian transferred to McKinley, Kurt could only pretend not to know. It was blatantly obvious that he was once again trying to get Blaine. Unfortunately, he had chosen to come to McKinley to do so. Trying his best to ignore him, Kurt turned back to talk with Blaine again.

"Thank you for my song, Blaine." Kurt said with a sweet grin as Blaine turned to look at him. His own face split into a large smile.

"That's okay, I'm really glad you liked it. I hope it was alright." Blaine said as Kurt scooted even closer.

"It was beautiful." Kurt said as he leaned even closer and kissed him on the cheek and giggled when both Santana and Puck pretended to gag. With a roll of his eyes, Kurt leaned around to kiss him on the lips before turning to the two.

"You love it and you know it." He said as smiles spread across each of their faces. It was then that he realised that he was leaning over Blaine, and when he looked up, he noticed that Blaine was as red as a tomato.

"Sorry, Blaine." Kurt said with another giggle as he sat back in his seat. As his blush began to fade, Blaine turned to smile at him

"That okay. Anyway, I never got to thank you properly for my gift." Blaine said as he moved closer to Kurt, keeping his eyes locked on Kurt's. "Have I told you that I loved you today?"

Kurt tried to nod, but Blaine lips were suddenly on his and he automatically forgot what he was trying to nod to. All he could feel were Blaine's lips moving on his. When Blaine pulled back, he stayed close. Quickly he pecked his lips again. "Well, I do. With all my heart."

Just then the bell rang, signally the end of the period and Blaine shot up from his seat and picked up both of their bags. With another grin for Kurt, Blaine pulled them from the jumble of students and out of the room. And not even once did they come into contact with Sebastian, though that wasn't true for Karofsky. The smile on his face slipped as it was met with the icy feel of slushie.

"Happy Valentine's Day, fags!" Karofsky yelled as he high-fived Azimio. Blaine, not feeling in the mood to stick around Karofsky, pulled Kurt back down the hallway. Before they turned to corner, Blaine turned back to look at a stunned Karofsky and yelled, "Look who's talking!"

"Come on, lets get you cleaned up before your sweater gets ruined." Blaine said to Kurt with a smile as he pulled them into a bathroom and proceeded to clean all the ice and pink dye off of Kurt's smiling face.

"What?" Blaine asked, a little confused why Kurt was smiling. Kurt took his sticky cheeks in gentle fingers and leaned forward to kiss him. Blaine moaned into it as Kurt deepened it. Not being able to hold in his giggle, Blaine pulled back and hugged his boyfriend.

"You taste like a slushie." He said, still giggling. Kurt whacked him on the shoulder but continued to hold him close.

"I love you, you nut case." Kurt replied with a chuckle. "I love you so much."


	8. Come what may

With prom coming up quickly, Kurt didn't seem to notice that hardly anyone was bullying him. Unless they were Karofsky or Azimio, then they seemed to be keeping their distance. Kurt didn't notice, but Blaine did. He noticed how the students ignored him in the hallways, only bumping into him occasionally. He was absolutely confused how Kurt didn't notice the sudden change. With a confused sigh, Blaine once again followed Kurt down the hallway, before realising that his class was in the opposite direction of Kurt's. His confused sigh turned into an irritated one as he spun around and headed in the proper direction.

Kurt heard the sigh and turned to look in the direction it had come from. Upon seeing Blaine's retreating back, Kurt raised an eyebrow in confusion and stopped in his tracks. It was then that he noticed that the students in the hallway were going _around _him, rather than trying to walk through him like they normally did. Kurt didn't have time to contemplate it for long though, before he was shoved to his right, straight into a row of lockers. Typical. He didn't even have to look up to know who it was, but look up he did. There was Karofsky and Azimio, laughing and high-fiving. Kurt simply glared at them and stormed by. He reached his class before they realised that they hadn't gotten to him.

Throughout Spanish, Kurt sat thinking about Blaine and why on _earth_ the rest of the student body was acting peculiar. Had Blaine been following him, and if he had, then why had he? Even though he was his boyfriend, it was a little creepy. And since when did the student's go out of their way _not_ to bully and humiliate him. Maybe that was the reason Blaine had been following him, maybe he had noticed something Kurt obviously hadn't. Choosing to ignore the situation, Kurt put the matter out of his mind and started to concentrate on his Spanish lesson. Through the rest of his class, Kurt couldn't seem to understand anything, Mr. Schue seemed to be speaking nonsense. As the bell rang, Mr. Schue came up to him while he was putting his books away.

"Kurt, are you all right?" He asked. Kurt looked up at him teacher with a mock confused face. "It just seemed like you were out of it today."

"Sorry, Mr. Schue. I just had a lot on my mind." Kurt half explained, not really knowing if he could tell Mr. Schue about what was going on. Mr. Schue rested back against the desk in front of Kurt's, regarding him with a content look.

"Do you want to tell me about it, Kurt. You know you can talk to me." Mr. Schue said, sounding sincere. Kurt watched him for a moment, his books going forgotten.

"Its just that I've just realised that people aren't running into me in the hallways, I haven't had a slushie facial for at least a week now and no-one has called me a fag for a couple of weeks, not even Karofsky. I don't know what's going on." Kurt said as he stared down at his bag, which lay beside his books. Mr. Schue looked confused. Of course he was confused, teachers never took enough attention of their students welfare to actually know if they were being bullied or not. And if they did, they usually really didn't care.

"Kurt, I really didn't know anything was actually happening to you." Mr. Schue said, still sounding confused. Kurt looked hurt at that.

"Of course you didn't, Mr. Schue. It was like all those times when you saw me by the dumpster with the jocks, you thought I was making friends. None of the teachers ever notice anything, and they notice even less just because I'm gay. I used to get thrown into the dumpster before and after class, I get pushed into the lockers on a daily basis just because the jocks feel like it and you know how all us glee kids get slushies thrown at us." Kurt said before he realised he had tears in his eyes. "You tell me that I can talk to you, that I know someone is actually listening to me. Well I think you don't really care. Because if you did, you would see how much we are all suffering just because we are different, because we are the outcasts."

Without another look at his teacher, Kurt snatched up his books and shoved them into his bag and stormed out of the room. He had tears running down his face and he wasn't paying attention, so when he crashed into something solid and warm, he instantly cowered away. But the body just came closer, wrapping it's confusingly familiar and comforting arms around him. Kurt tried to get away, tried to hit the person that was holding him so he was immobile.

"No! No, let me go. Please, just let me go." Kurt was sobbing now as the person made shushing noises, the persons voice soothing as they rubbed their hands up and down his arms, still comforting him.

"Kurt! Kurt, it's alright. It's only me. It's okay, it's only me." The voice said before he felt a pair of warm lips press against his sweaty forehead and he finally looked up. A pair of concerned honey-hazel eyes were staring back at him and as his tears slowed, he realised that it was Blaine. Realising that, he sunk into his boyfriend's loving arms as the tears came on heavier, his head falling into the crook between Blaine's shoulder and collarbone.

"Hey, sweetheart, what's the matter? Shh, it's okay." Blaine whispered to him as he continued to cry, apparently unable to stop the flow of tears that just kept coming. "Aww, baby, what happened?"

Still unable to find words, Kurt finally wrapped his arms around Blaine's waist and buried himself even closer to his warm boyfriend.

"I love you." Kurt finally managed to choke out as his tears started to slow down. Blaine smiled as he tightened his arms around Kurt, trying to hold the boy together. He just seemed so broken.

"I love you, too." Blaine whispered back, now trying to hold his own tears back. "I'll keep you safe, Kurt. I promise."

Kurt pulled back and looked at him for a moment with wet glasz eyes, before shooting in and pressing his lips to Blaine's. Blaine went stiff with shock, before he actually felt Kurt's lips move against his and he relaxed in Kurt's arms, his eyes drifting shut as he moved his lips in sync with Kurt's. Without even realising it, Kurt suddenly had Blaine pressed up against the wall, his hands and body holding him there as his lips continued to move against his. The moan that escaped from Blaine's lips as he hands gripped Kurt's sides, made Kurt realise that they were two gay boys making out it the middle of a school filled with homophobic students and several teachers, and he pulled away from Blaine.

Blaine watched as his boyfriend took a step back from him, confusion written all over his face.

"Kurt?" Blaine asked, trying to reach out for the now stricken boy as he took several more steps away from him. "Kurt, what's the matter?"

Kurt watched him for a moment, tears forming in his eyes as those thoughts filled his mind. He tried to keep a brave face at school while Blaine was around, but he couldn't make the pain stop. A pain shot through Blaine's heart when Kurt lifted a hand up to grip at the material over his own heart. He felt like he needed to fix this, whatever _this _was.

"Kurt, please talk to me. Please, tell me what is wrong." Blaine pleaded as he took a step towards Kurt, expecting him to just fall into his arms like he normally did. But he didn't, he took several more steps back from Blaine, making his way further down the hallway before speaking.

"I can't- I have to go apologize to Mr. Schue. I- I'm sorry."

Blaine watched in horror as Kurt turned on his heel and practically ran away from him. He faintly felt a tear drop down his cheek as he dropped his head and walked in the opposite direction of Kurt. Blaine had no idea what he had done wrong.

Blaine didn't see Kurt for the rest of the day, he almost expected not to see him at glee. He was thoroughly surprised to see him seated in the back row when he arrived. He almost went up and sat next to him, but the distant and upset look on Kurt's face made him sit next to Mercedes' in the front row instead. He watched as Mr. Schue entered the room and gave Kurt a look, which almost looked apologetic. What was that about? And how had this day gone so far downhill?

He could see Mercedes looking back at Kurt out of the corner of his eye, and he shook his head at her when she turned her look at him. He didn't know what he'd done. He had no clue in the world. He peeked behind him to look at Kurt and was a little saddened when he didn't see him looking back, the sad look still etched onto his face.

"Okay, guys. Guess what? We're singing at prom!" Mr. Schue declared, looking rather excited. Rachel looked just excited at that statement.

"Lets do, Run Joey Run!" She said happily though everyone ignored her while Mr. Schue walked over and wrote _Prom _on the board.

"Seen as prom is only two weeks away, we really need to get practising. Any ideas?" Mr. Schue asked after turning back to look at the students. Blaine thrust his hand into the air.

"Yes, Blaine?" He asked again as Blaine stood up and made his way over to stand next to him.

"I have an idea, prom is meant to be fun, so lets show them how fun we can be." Blaine said with a broad grin as Mr. Schue nodded and went to take Blaine's seat. Blaine quickly whispered to the pianist his song and moved back to his song as the piano started and Finn quickly moved to the drums and started to play.

_There's a stranger in my bed_

_There's a pounding in my head_

_Glitter all over the room_

_Pink flamingos in the pool _

_I smell like a minibar_

_DJ's passed out in the yard_

_Barbie's on the barbecue_

_This a hickey or a bruise?_

Blaine grinned as he ran around the room before stopping in front of Mike and Tina and pulling his collar to the side and pointing at his neck.

_Pictures of last night_

_Ended up online_

_I'm screwed_

_Oh well_

_It's a blacked out blur_

_But I'm pretty sure it ruled, Damn!_

_Last Friday night_

_Yeah we danced on tabletops_

_And we took too many shots_

_Think we kissed but I forgot_

_Last Friday night_

Several people had already gotten up to dance around him, Tina was running around after Artie as he tried to keep his phone away from her after taking pretend pictures of her and Mike. Blaine looked up at Kurt to see him with a small smile on his face, so he ran up to him and took his hands, pulling him back down to dance with him as he continued to sing

_Yeah we maxed our credit cards _

_And got kicked out of the bar_

_So we hit the boulevard_

_Last Friday night_

_We went streaking in the park_

_Skinny dipping in the dark_

_Then had a ménage a trois_

_Last Friday night_

Kurt was full out smiling now as Blaine spun him around the room, lifting his arms up as Artie wheeled in between them before pulling him close again.

_Yeah I think we broke the law_

_Always say we're gonna stop-op_

_Whoa-oh-oah_

_This Friday night_

_Do it all again_

_This Friday night_

_Do it all again_

_Trying to connect the dots _

_Don't know what to tell my boss_

_Think the city towed my car_

_Chandelier is on the floor_

_Ripped my favourite party dress_

_Warrant's out for my arrest_

_Think I need a ginger ale_

_That was such an epic fail_

Blaine sung straight at Kurt, enjoying the smile that was on his face after all the silent treatment he had gotten. Kurt continued to grin as Blaine let him go, giggling as Blaine jumped up onto the table nearest him, along with Rachel and Quinn who were already dancing in front of their respective boyfriend's. Kurt continued to grin as he moved to stand in front of Blaine, dancing happily for him.

_Pictures of last night_

_Ended up online_

_I'm screwed _

_Oh well_

_It's a blacked out blur_

_But I'm pretty sure it ruled_

_Damn_

_Last Friday night_

_Yeah we danced on table tops_

_And we took too many shots_

_Think we kissed but I forgot_

_Last Friday night_

_Yeah we maxed our credit cards_

_And got kicked out of the bar_

_So we hit the boulevard_

_Last Friday night_

_We went streaking in the park_

_Skinny dipping in the dark_

_Then had a ménage a trois_

_Last Friday night_

_Yeah I think we broke the law_

_Always say we're gonna stop-op_

_Oh whoa oh_

_This Friday night_

_Do it all again (Do it all again)_

_This Friday night_

_Do it all again (Do it all again)_

_This Friday night_

_T.G.I.F_

_T.G.I.F_

_T.G.I.F_

_T.G.I.F_

_T.G.I.F_

_T.G.I.F_

_T.G.I.F_

Blaine jumped back down as the girls did and continued dancing with Kurt, smiling happily as Kurt slipped his arms around his neck.

_Last Friday night_

_Yeah we danced on table tops_

_And we took too many shots_

_Think we kissed but I forgot_

_Last Friday night_

_Yeah we maxed our credit cards_

_And got kicked out of the bar_

_So we hit the boulevard_

_Last Friday night_

_We went streaking in the park_

_Skinny dipping in the dark_

_Then had a ménage a trois_

_Last Friday night_

_Yeah I think we broke the law_

_Always say we're gonna stop-op_

_Oh-woah-oh_

_This Friday night_

_Do it all again_

Kurt grinned as Blaine bowed him gently, letting a giggle slip out at the feel of his boyfriend's strong arms holding him up. As Blaine straightened them, both of them ignoring the rest of the room's cheers and applause, Blaine asked Kurt a question with his eyes. Kurt eyes filled with a slight amount of sorrow, though his smile only dimmed a little as he leaned closer and kissed him on the cheek.

"I'm sorry." He whispered as Blaine arms tightened around him. "You did nothing wrong, I just had a crazy moment."

Blaine smiled warmly at his boyfriend, glad that it was all sorted and he really didn't do anything wrong.

"Apology accepted. I forgive you."

Kurt smiled back at him as Blaine quickly kissed his cheek and pulled him back up to the still empty chairs, seen as everyone else was talking amongst themselves about songs to do at prom.

"Speaking of prom, I need to ask you a question." Kurt said as they sat down. Blaine nodded to say that he had heard him, still staring lovingly at the coiffed boy. An excited look came across Kurt's face as he reached across and took Blaine's hand, turning in his seat slightly so that he could see him better.

"Blaine Anderson... will you go to junior prom with me?" Kurt asked, holding Blaine's hand in a gentle grip.

"Prom?" Blaine asked, still looking at Kurt.

"It'll be the social event of the season." Kurt said, looking worried. "You don't want to go to prom with me?"

"No, no. Of course I wanna go with you." Blaine said quickly, trying to reassure his boyfriend. "It's just- Prom."

"What about prom, Blaine?" Kurt asked, trying to make sense of everything. Blaine looked away from him then, staring down at their intertwined hands.

"At my old school there was a Sadie Hawkins dance... and I had just come out... so I asked a friend of mine, the only other gay guy in the school. While we were waiting for his dad to pick us up... these three guys, um..." Blaine wondered off for a moment then, not really looking at Kurt though he could feel his eyes on him. He tried to forget how fast his heart was beating as he remembered and continued telling Kurt, "beat the living crap out of us."

Kurt heart broke as Blaine finally looked back at him, pain and fear in his honey-hazel eyes. "I- I'm so sorry."

"I'm out and I'm proud and all that. This is sort of a sore spot." Blaine replied as Kurt shook his head gently, squeezing his hand to show that he was there for him.

"This is perfect." Kurt said, looking away from him as he realised something. "You couldn't face up to the bullies at your old school, so you can do it here. We can do it together."

Kurt watched him as he looked away from him again, though he had heard the low chuckle. "But I have to say, Blaine, that if it makes you feel uncomfortable at all... then we'll just forget about prom. We'll go to a movie instead."

Blaine looked back at him then, love shining in his eyes for the boy across from him. He really would give up prom for him. "I am crazy about you."

"So I'll take that as a yes?" Kurt hoped, getting excited at the possibility, he really wanted to dance with his boyfriend at prom. Blaine smiled gently at Kurt.

"Yes." He said, making the boy squeak and jump around in his seat with excitement. "You and I are going to the prom."

"Mm-hmm. Mm-hmm." Kurt squeaked with a broad grin, making Blaine's smile grow as well.

"I love you." Blaine said in a sweet voice before pulling Kurt to him, who was still jumping around in excitement.

"I love you, too." Kurt managed to say into his shoulder before pressing a kiss to Blaine's neck.

"What am I going to wear?!"

Blaine chuckled at that and held him tighter to him. He'd find something, he always did.

"Ladies, I appreciate you welcoming me into the sacred inner sanctum that is the prom gown dry run." Kurt said excitedly as he looked at the two girls he shared the sofa with, Tina in a strapless black dress with Brittany in bright green one with orange underside while wearing knee-high stripped grey socks.

"Why did we decide to include Kurt?" Brittany asked as she looked over at the coiffed boy.

"Because getting a look past him is like getting a thumps up from Joan and Melissa Rivers." Tina replied, looking slightly stunned at the thought. Kurt chuckled at that. "It just might goose our pre-prom buzz factor."

They all turned to watch as Lauren walked into view, wearing a brightly coloured floor-length yellow dress.

"I look like a lemon meringue pie." She said in a small voice as she looked at the three people gathered there, not at all surprised to see Kurt there amongst the other girls.

"I think you look delicious." Brittany said, which was quite typical of her. Kurt chose to ignore that statement, they were all used to it.

"Don't despair. Nobody bigger than a size two looks good in a prom dress. They're practically designed to make us look awkward." Kurt said as he turned to look at Tina. "I think the colour is wrong. Let's go navy, hmm?"

The girls next to him clapped slightly as Brittany gave him a salute, making Kurt smile.

"It's chic and slimming."

"Duly noted." Lauren said with a smile for the glasz eyed boy.

"Agree? Agree?" Kurt asked as he once again looked at the other girls, who nodded.

"Oh, my God." Brittany said in wonder as she stared at him, a smile on her face.

"It's brilliant. Absolutely." Tina said as she clapped again as Lauren moved back to make way for Santana, who came forward when Kurt spoke, "I pledge. Next."

Kurt looked at the Latino girl with a little chuckle. She was wearing a floor-length red dress that was pulled together along the length of the neckline in a pretty design. Tina instantly clapped while Brittany gasped, everyone amazed.

"Devil in a red dress." Kurt declared with a slight shake of his head, earning a smile from Santana. "Perfect. And it's totally appropriate for your personality. I have no criticisms. Go with God, Satan- Santana."

That earned him a slightly confused look from Santana.

"Now, if you ladies excuse me... I have to pool options for my own prom outfit." Kurt said as he got up and turned back to look at the girls on the couch.

"Wait? So you're going? Stag? That's just tragic." Santana spoke from behind him, making Kurt turn and look at her.

"Yes, I'm going, and not alone." Kurt said in a proud voice before turning back to look at Tina and Brittany and continuing on in an excited tone. "With Blaine."

The girls around him squealed and clapped, excited for their best gay. Sure, they had known that Blaine and Kurt were dating, all of glee club knew that and even Santana was happy for them. They just hadn't expected them to go to prom. Though as they thought of it, they deserved to go to prom and dance with each other just like all of the rest of them. Just because they were gay, it didn't mean they couldn't enjoy their junior prom.

Congratulations were squealed at him before they all came up to him and wrapped him in a group hug, Kurt wasn't quite used to this, though he let himself relax and wrap his arms around Tina's shoulders.

"Kurt, I'm happy for you." Santana said to him, thoroughly surprising Kurt. This he really wasn't used to. "You and the hobbit deserve to be happy."

Kurt smiled at her and unwrapped his arms from around Tina and held them out for Santana, just waiting. He grinned when she fell into them, wrapping her own arms around his torso.

"Thank-you Santana." He said to her before dropping his voice down to a whisper, "You deserve to be happy, too."

Santana pulled back a little and looked at him with a raised eyebrow, "How do you know?"

Kurt leaned back in, his voice still lowered, he had no intention of outing her, "About you and Brittany? Santana, I'm gay. I have a great gaydar."

Santana continued to stare at him, still waiting for the other shoe to drop.

"Don't worry, Santana- I would never out you and Brittany. I understand how harsh and painful that would be." Kurt whispered again and giggled when Santana drew him into a bone crushing hug. Kurt soothingly ran her hands up and down her back, whispering comforting words to her.

In glee the next day, Mr. Schue already had seven songs written up on the board. Kurt looked it over for a moment before taking a seat. Blaine hadn't arrived yet, so he sat in the front row, keeping a chair spare for his absent boyfriend. Blaine entered roughly five minutes later with a large grin on his face when he noticed Kurt. Kurt watched as he looked over at the board, his own smile playing on his face. Blaine read over the board quickly, a little disappointed that they weren't doing a duet, but glad that they both got to sing solos. He still couldn't help but grin when he saw what Blaine was singing, he had been yet to tell him before now.

Kurt looked back at the board again as Blaine made his way over to the chair Kurt had saved for him and took a seat, instantly reaching for Kurt's hand.

**Prom:**

_Friday- Puck, Sam, Artie_

_Jar of Hearts- Rachel_

_Do ya think I'm sexy-Blaine _

_Come what may- Kurt_

_She's gonna make it- Sam, Finn_

_If everyone cared-Blaine, Finn_

_Dancing Queen- Santana, Mercedes, Quinn_

"Come what may?" Blaine asked Kurt, having looked for Kurt's name immediately. Kurt turned to look at him with a smile, squeezing the hand he was holding.

"It's from my favourite musical. And it reminds me of you." Kurt said, chuckling when Blaine blushed a light pink. With a roll of his eyes, Kurt leaned closer and kissed him on the cheek.

"If everyone cared?" Kurt asked with a cheeky smile, nudging his boyfriend's shoulder with his own. Blaine grinned back at him before nuzzling his head into said shoulder.

"I need to acquaint you to Nickleback." Blaine replied, grinning. "It is a really sweet song. It works perfectly for this school, especially with how they feel about the gay community."

Kurt smiled fondly at him.

"You know, I was a little surprised when six people from glee got nominated for prom King and Queen." Kurt said happily as he looked around at the nominee's. Finn was uncomfortably arguing with Rachel because he was running with Quinn, Quinn was seemingly having an uncomfortable conversation with her boyfriend, Sam, which seemed to be along the same lines of Finn and Rachel's. Puck seemed was talking to Lauren, his one-time girlfriend, who he happened to be running with. They had broken up a few weeks ago, after deciding to run for royalty together. With a chuckle, Kurt turned to look over at Mike and Santana, who both seemed alright to be running together, even Tina seemed alright with it.

"Yeah, it would be good to see one of them win. I think it just sucks that Karofsky was also nominated." Blaine spoke up, making Kurt grimace. The frown disappeared quickly though as he stared across the room at the person that never left their chair, Sebastian. Kurt was extremely happy that he had been listening to Mr. Schue's rules, though he could feel his eyes on them. With the sexiest grin he could manage, Kurt latched onto the front of Blaine's shirt and pulled him closer.

"I think you're pretty darn sexy, Blaine." Kurt drawled in a low voice into Blaine's ear, knowing full well that Sebastian could still hear him, making Blaine groan. Kurt grinned as he angled his head to the left and kissed him on the cheek before sitting back quickly, almost making Blaine loose balance on his chair.

"Kurt!" Blaine whined in a slightly higher pitch then normal, making Kurt smile innocently at him.

"Yes, Blaine?" Kurt asked, raising an eyebrow. That seemed to make Blaine loose control as he pushed his chair as close to Kurt's that it could go and kissed him square on the lips. They would have been happy to stay like that, if it hadn't of been for Mr. Schue.

"Okay, boys. That's enough of that. Everyone take your seats." Mr. Schue said as the boys sprung apart, though Blaine kept his chair where it was and placed a hand on Kurt's thigh.

"Sorry, Mr. Schue." Kurt managed to squeak out as he blushed bright red, making the several students around him and Mr. Schue smile.

"That's okay, Kurt." Mr. Schue said, looking back at the board for a moment. "Now back to work. I hope everyone is still happy with their songs."

A chorus of affirmations where heard around the room, making Sebastian groan. His first real noise for the first time since he had actually gotten there. The rest of the class proceeded with ignoring his, apart from Puck. Puck happily knocked his fist into his open hand, looking threateningly at Sebastian. No-one liked Sebastian. No-one tried very hard to include him in the lesson, so most times he just went ignored. Sebastian rolled his eyes at Puck and looked back over at Blaine, who wasn't even looking at him. Kurt noticed though, and sent his one of his best bitch glares as if to say, "Just try it and I'll be happy to know which family jewel you would like to go without".

Mr. Schue noticed the exchanged between the two boys. He would be happy to kick Sebastian out of glee. He despised sexual harassment, but until the day he actually saw him approach Kurt or Blaine, he couldn't do anything about it. With a huff, because he was exhausted and no-one was really paying attention, Mr. Schue ended the lesson early and watched as Kurt and Blaine left the room hand in hand.

Kurt was exceptionally excited when he entered the tightly filled gym with Blaine's hand in his own. With a smile, he turned to look at his boyfriend before pulling him closer.

"I love you."

Blaine grinned at that and stood slightly on his tip-toes to press a kiss to Kurt's cheek, his hands resting on Kurt's shoulders, though he was careful due to being afraid Kurt would chew him out if he left a crease in his dark suit.

"I love you, too."

Dropping back down to stand flat, Blaine took Kurt's hand and started to pull him towards the dance floor. Puck, Sam and Artie where already on the stage singing the first song.

_Seven a.m., waking up in the morning_

_Gotta be fresh, gotta go down stairs_

_Gotta have my bowl, gotta have cereal_

_Seein' everything, the time is goin' _

_Tickin' on and on, everybody's rushin'_

_Got get down to the bus stop_

_Gotta catch my bus, I see my friends (My friends)_

"Dance with me?" Blaine asked with a small smile as he stared up into the excited glasz orbs of his boyfriend. Kurt quickly nodded before stepping closer and slipping his arms around Blaine's neck and happily dancing with the boy as their friends continued to sing.

_Kickin' in the front seat_

_Sittin' in the back seat_

_Gotta make my mind up_

_Which seat should I take?_

"Are you having fun?" Blaine asked as the song drew to a close, though he still held Kurt close to him. Kurt let his eyes drift shut as Blaine nuzzled his nose into his neck when he didn't answer.

"We've only been here for half an hour." Kurt said quickly as Rachel climbed up onto the stage. Blaine nodded, he was still having fun.

"Well, I'm having a great time holding you in my arms." Blaine said as Kurt smiled, his eyes still shut.

_No I can't take one more step towards you_

_Cause all that's waiting is regret_

_And don't you know I'm not your ghost anymore?_

_You lost the love_

_I loved the most_

_And I learned to live, half a life, and now you want me one more time_

"Who's that?" Blaine asked over Rachel's singing as he looked over Kurt's shoulder at a guy that looked older then the rest of them and was staring intently at Rachel. Kurt opened his eyes then as he turned to see who Blaine was talking about. He groaned loudly.

"That is Jesse St. James. Though the rest of us call him Jesse St. Sucks or Jesse St. Jackass." Kurt explained as he glared at the man before turning back to look at Blaine, who was giving him a confused look. "He made an omelet out of Rachel's head."

_Who do you think you are?_

_Runnin' round leaving scars_

_Collecting your jar of hearts_

_And tearing love apart_

_You're gonna catch a cold_

_From the ice inside your soul_

_So don't come back for me_

_Who do you think you are?_

"He WHAT? Does Rachel know that he's here?" Blaine asked in a shocked voice, holding Kurt close as Kurt let his head drop down onto his shoulder.

"I don't know."

_I hear you're asking all around_

_If I am anywhere to be found_

_But I've grown to strong _

_To ever fall back in your arms_

_And I learned to live, half a life, and now you want me one more time_

_Who do you think you are?_

_Runnin' round leaving scars_

_Collecting your jar of hearts_

_And tearing love apart_

_You're gonna catch a cold_

_From the ice inside your soul_

_So don't come back for me_

_Who do you think you are?_

"Hmm, by the sounds of the song, I think she might. We're they together?" Blaine asked as Kurt nodded his head against his neck. "Wow. I couldn't dare think of doing that to you."

Kurt looked up then and smiled at him before raising a hand and pressing it lightly to his cheek and kissing him on the lips. Blaine grinned when Kurt pulled back and rested his head back down where it had been.

"I take it that he's here to try and get her back, but why would he even try that. He has to know that she's with Finn." Blaine chuckled when they both looked to where he was dancing with Quinn, seen as the nominees had to have at least one dance together, and was glaring in Jesse direction.

_It took so long just to feel alright_

_Remember how to put back the light in my eyes_

_I wish I had missed the first time that we kissed_

_Cause you broke all your promises_

_And now your back_

_You don't get to get me back_

"I think Rachel is almost finished, Blaine." Kurt muttered quietly, holding onto him tighter. As much as he wanted to hear Blaine sing, he also didn't want to let him go.

"I know, but I don't have to be up there for another five minutes. I can dance with you for a bit." Blaine replied as Kurt pressed a kiss to his neck.

"Good."

_Who do you think you are?_

_Who do you think you are?_

_Who do you think you are?_

Blaine did in fact dance with him for a bit after Rachel walked off stage and made her way to Finn, who was now alone seen as Quinn had walked off to find Sam. Pulling back, Blaine reached down and took Kurt's hand and started pulling him towards the front of the group to where Finn and Rachel were standing. With a kiss to his cheek, Blaine left him in their capable hands and made his way onto the stage. He kept his eyes on Kurt as he fixed the microphone, seen as he was taller than Rachel, and started to sing.

_Sugar_

_Sugar_

_mmm... ooh_

_He sits alone waiting for suggestions_

_He's so nervous avoiding all his questions_

_His lips are dry, his heart is gently pounding_

_Don't you just know exactly what they're thinking?_

_If you want my body and you think I'm sexy _

_Come on, sugar, let me know_

_If you really need me just reach out and touch me_

_Come on, honey, tell me so_

_Just tell me so, baby_

Kurt couldn't help but let his jaw fall open. Blaine was quite proudly singing a song he had changed the lyrics to so that it sounded like it was about a gay couple, during prom at McKinley. Blaine grinned at the look on Kurt's face, having not looked away from it since he started to sing. Kurt finally got over the shock and started to dance with his step-brother and best-friend, a large grin on his face as he kept his eyes on his boyfriend.

_He's acting shy looking for an answer_

_Come on, honey, let's spend the night together_

_Now hold on a minute before we go much further_

_Give me a dime so I can phone my mother_

_They catch a cab to his high rise apartment_

_At last he can tell him exactly what his hearts meant_

_If you want my body and you think I'm sexy_

_Come on, sugar, let me know_

_If you really need me just reach out and touch me _

_Come on, honey, tell me so_

_His heart's beating like a drum_

_'Cause at last he's got this boy home_

_Relax, baby, now we're all alone_

_They wake at dawn 'cause all the birds are singing_

_Two total strangers but that ain't what they're thinking_

_Outside it's cold, misty and it's raining_

_They got each other, neither one's complaining_

_He says 'I'm sorry but I'm out of milk and coffee'_

_Never mind, sugar, we can watch the early morning movie_

_If you want my body and you think I'm sexy_

_Come on, honey, tell me so_

_If you really need me just reach out and touch me_

_Come on, sugar, let me know_

_Tell me so, baby_

_If you want my body and you think I'm sexy_

_Come on, honey, tell me so_

_If you really need me just reach out and touch me_

_Come on, sugar, let me know_

_Tell me so, baby_

_Ooh, If you want my body_

Blaine grinned as he bowed for the slightly clapping crowd, but they soon cheered, getting over the fact that he had just sung about having sex and being attracted to a man. Blaine's grin widened as he proceeded with jumping from the stage and making his way straight into his boyfriend's open arms. Kurt held him close as Blaine pressed a kiss to his lips before moving them to his ear, "Go knock 'em dead, babe."

Kurt grinned as he let Blaine slip from his arms and he made his way onto the stage. He ignored the few glares he was getting and the unkind words, he just let the music and his boyfriend take over his mind. He grinned at his boyfriend and raised an eyebrow as he fixed the microphone pole, this time sending Blaine a cocky grin. He could clearly see Blaine chuckle as he stepped closer and started to sing.

_Never knew I could feel like this_

_Like I've never seen the sky before_

_I want to vanish inside your kiss_

_Every day I love you more and more_

_Listen to my heart, can you hear it sings_

_Telling me to give you everything_

_Seasons may change, winter to spring_

_But I love you until the end of time_

_Come what may_

_Come what may_

_I will love you until my dying day_

_Suddenly the world seems such a perfect place_

_Suddenly it moves with such a perfect grace_

_Suddenly my life doesn't seem such a waste_

_It all revolves around you_

_And there's no mountain too high_

_No river too wide_

_Sing out this song and I'll be by your side_

_Storm clouds may gather_

_And stars may collide_

_But I love you until the end of time_

_Come what may_

_Come what may+_

_I will love you until my dying day_

_Oh, come what may, come what may_

_I will love you, I will love you _

_Suddenly the world seems such a perfect place_

_Come what may_

_Come what may_

_I will love you until my dying day_

Kurt was shocked to hear most of the crowd cheering for him and he grinned at the thought that for once they weren't seeing him as the freaking boy that liked the same sex. Kurt couldn't care less about that as he sought out Blaine, who was jumping up and down with a large grin on his face. Kurt was glad there were no tables close to him, because he was sure Blaine would be on top of one right now if there was. He quickly made his way off of the stage and went over to Blaine, who was still jumping up and down, and took his hand, instantly comforting the boy.

"Come on, I'm thirsty from all that dancing and singing." Kurt declared as he started to pull Blaine away from the crowd. Kurt got a little disgruntled when they walked straight by Sebastian. Though Blaine simply chose to ignore him altogether, Kurt couldn't help but glare at him as they made their way past. He really did get on Kurt's last nerve.

With a squeeze of his hand, Blaine brought his boyfriend back to the present and made him snap his head back around, turning his now softened look on him.

"Hey, just ignore him." Blaine said, reaching a hand up to stroke Kurt's cheek, who closed his eyes and leaned into the touch. "He means nothing to me, or anyone else. Though I think Puck wants to throttle."

"Can we let him?" Kurt asked, his eyes hopeful as he pouted at Blaine. Blaine couldn't help but chuckle at that and pull Kurt against his side, lovingly squeezing his hip.

"Maybe if he tries to come onto me again, then we'll let him." Blaine said proudly, making Kurt grin. Though he had the sudden need to get out of there, and quick.

* * *

"If he tries anything, then I will throttle him. But right now, I have to pee." Kurt said in a small voice, as he thrust the drink Blaine had gotten him at his boyfriend. Blaine grinned as he waved him off, not knowing what he had said was going to happen. Kurt smiled a little as he stepped back and turned around, not seeing Sebastian heading towards his boyfriend as he made a beeline for the bathroom.

Stepping out of the bathroom, his bladder relieved, Kurt looked around for his boyfriend again and was shocked with what he found. Blaine was standing with Sebastian right in front of him, Blaine's hands on his shoulders as he tried to push him away. Sebastian seemed to be being persistent, still trying step closer to Blaine every time Blaine tried to get away from him.

Kurt veins burned with rage as he quickly made his way over, barely holding himself back as he tapped his hand on Sebastian's shoulder, who turned around quickly. Blaine stared at him in horror, seeing the anger in Kurt's eyes.

"Kurt, I didn't, I promise-"

"I know." Kurt cut him, sending him a reassuring look. Sebastian stared at him with a smug look.

"You know he'd rather me, he just doesn't realise it yet. He just thinks he loves a prancy-assed idiot that looks more like a girl than a boy." Sebastian said in an evil little voice. Blaine growled at that and latched onto Sebastian's shoulder and turned him to face him. "What? Did you cha-"

Sebastian didn't get a chance to finish before Blaine's fist collected with his cheek.

"Looks like you just got booted off of glee." Kurt said in a happy voice when he saw Mr. Schue walking in their direction and headed off to explain what had happened.

"Smythe!" Mr. Schue's voice said loudly moments later and Sebastian looked up in horror to see an extremely pissed of Mr. Schue and quickly made his way over after sending Kurt his best glare. Kurt simply smiled back at him before walking back to Blaine and took his slightly swollen hand in his own gentle ones.

"My hero." Kurt said in a sweet voice as he sent Blaine a smile that was just as sweet. Blaine grinned as he pulled him into a hug.

_He followed her to work this morning_

_He'd never seen that dress before_

_She seemed to sail right through_

_Those dark clouds forming_

_That he knows he's headed for_

"Come on, I love this song." Blaine said as he pulled away from Kurt and started pulling him back to the stage, where Sam and Finn were singing their song. They made it there just as Finn stepped up to sing his part.

_After seven years of marriage_

_He wanted out_

_Now after seven months of freedom_

_It's clear that there's no doubt_

Sam joined back in as Kurt turned back to look at Blaine before pulling his close again and let him wrap his arms around his neck as he placed his own on his waist.

_She's gonna make it_

_And he never will_

_He's at the foot of the mountain_

_And she's over that hill_

_He's sinking at sea_

_And her sails are filled_

_She's gonna make it_

_And he never will_

Sam and Finn sang on and off for every other verse until the end of the song, the crowd already cheering for them. Who knew so many people like country.

_She's gonna make it_

_And he never will_

_He's at the foot of the mountain_

_And she's over that hill_

_He's sinking at sea_

_And her sails are filled_

_She's gonna make it_

_And he never will_

_And you know it's not like she's forgot about him_

_She's just dealing with the pain_

_And the fact that she's survived so well without him_

_You know it's driving him insane_

_And the crazy thing about it_

_Is she'd take him back_

_But the fool in him that walked out_

_Is the fool that just won't ask_

_She's gonna make it_

_And he never will_

_He's at the foot of the mountain_

_And she's over that hill_

_He's sinking at sea_

_And her sails are filled_

_She's gonna make it_

_And he never will_

"You listen to country?" Kurt asked when the boys had finished singing, nobody else going up yet. They had decided to give the students a rest while they played a few tracks over the speakers. It wasn't as good as the glee club, but they had wanted a chance to all dance together instead of having one or more of their friends up on stage.

Blaine grinned as he stepped back again and beckoned to Sam and Finn, who had just stepped off of the stage, and started to head towards where most of the glee club where grouped roughly in the middle of the dance floor. Kurt quickly pulled him to where Rachel and Mercedes were dancing and quickly joined in, keeping his arm locked around Blaine's waist at all times.

"Possessive much?" Blaine whispered into his ear, a cheeky grin on his face as Kurt looked up at him, tightening his arm a little more.

"Ow!" Blaine exclaimed as Kurt used his free hand to whack him on the shoulder.

"Get used to it, buddy." Kurt said before using the hand around his waist to pull him closer and attach his lips to Blaine's.

"I love you." Blaine replied as he pulled back, licking his lips. That only seemed to turn Kurt on more as he latched onto both of his hips and pulled him flush against him, keeping him there before he attacked his lips. Blaine moaned into the kiss as he let his arms link around the coiffed boy's neck, holding him just as close as he deepened the kiss. Kurt let his lips fall open when he felt Blaine's tongue against them, welcoming him into his mouth and moaning right back at his boyfriend when he felt Blaine's tongue against his own. Blaine would have grinned, if he wasn't suddenly fighting for dominance, not the lest bit disappointed when Kurt won, letting Kurt thrust his own tongue into his mouth, where he proceeded with stroking and feeling every part of the warm cavern.

"I love you, too." Kurt said when he had to pull away due to lack of oxygen.

"Keep it P.G." Puck joked from where he stood a few feet away, dancing with Brittany. Kurt glared at him before pulling his boyfriend back for a searing kiss, cheering in his head when he heard several of the glee boys wolf-whistle.

"Fuck, Kurt." Blaine moaned when he pulled away again, both of them out of breath as Puck made his way over to them and clapped his hand onto Kurt's shoulder, giving him a proud smile.

"You better give me a damn high five, Hummel, or I won't leave you alone all evening." Puck threatened, holding his hand out for Kurt to slap. Kurt groaned loudly before holding his hand out and quickly slapping Puck flat hand, making the mohawked boy hoot with excitement.

"Anderson! You are a good influence on him." Puck said, holding his hand out for Blaine as well. Blaine quickly slapped it as well, hoping to get rid of the boy so that he could dance with his boyfriend. Puck did walk off then, going to find a girl to dance with, whether they had a date or not.

"Oh and Blaine?" Kurt said, staring down at him. Blaine gave him a questioning look. "Language!"

Blaine grinned as he pulled him close again, starting to dance to a Katy Perry hit that had just come over the speakers, and leaned up to press his lips to Kurt.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Hummel. Please mind my French." Blaine said with a sexy grin as he pulled back. Flicking his eyes around the room, and making sure they were surrounded by their fellow glee clubbers, Blaine pulled Kurt closer with a grin. "I'm not really sorry."

Kurt hardly had the time to gasp, though his mouth fell open, before Blaine pulled him even closer and connected their lips together. Blaine took advantage of Kurt's open lips and let his tongue surge forward, massaging Kurt's still one. Still in shock, It took Kurt a moment before he wrapped his arms around Blaine's neck and began to move his lips against Blaine's. Blaine couldn't help but groan into the kiss, trying to hold Kurt as close as he could. Kurt happily conceded, his hands gripping at the loose curls at the nape of his neck, trying to bring his lips closer, to feel more of him.

"Keep it P.G!" Several people around them yelled with a laugh, making Kurt and Blaine break away with a gasp. Blaine grinned, once again pulling Kurt flush against him and burying his head in his shoulder, resuming dancing.

Half an hour later, Blaine had to once again break away from Kurt, though Kurt did protest. With another grin, Blaine leaned in and pecked Kurt sweetly on the cheek.

"I love you." Blaine said quietly, earning a fond smile from Kurt as his eyes filled with emotion.

"I love you, too." Kurt replied before letting go of the hand he had been holding. Kurt promptly raised his hands to his lips and pressed a kiss to his fingers before blowing it at Blaine. With a cheeky grin, Blaine pretended to catch it before pocketing it in his pants pocket, promising to return it later.

"Finn!" Blaine yelled over Kurt's shoulder at Kurt's step-brother, who was currently kissing Rachel, much to Jesse St. James' disgust, as he watched the small group from across the room. Finn rolled his eyes and grumbled before hugging Rachel quickly and making his way over to Blaine. Kurt quickly motioned to Rachel, having noticed Jesse as he started to get up out of his seat, and smiled when Rachel quickly ducked around Sam and Quinn to make her way over to him. Kurt let Blaine kiss his cheek again as he took Rachel's hand and they both waved to their boyfriend's.

"Have you noticed Jesse St. Sucks this evening?" Kurt asked as they watched Blaine and Finn walk of before looking back down at Rachel, who was shaking her head no.

"No, what do you mean?" Rachel asked, quickly looking around the room, though to no success. With a roll of his eyes, Kurt pointed out the hated man and noticed as a look of pain filled Rachel's delicate features.

"What is he doing here?" Rachel asked as she quickly turned away from her ex and looked back up at Kurt, just as much pain filling her brown eyes. Kurt simply shrugged and pulled her in for a hug.

"I don't know, Rach. Come on, lets go watch our men sing." Kurt said as he stepped back a little and started to pull Rachel through the crowd, just as Blaine and Finn started to sing, both in perfect harmony. Kurt hoped that it would make the people around the see, that if a popular jock and a gay man could sing together and be friends, than there really wasn't anything wrong with the gay community.

_From underneath the trees, we watch the sky_

_Confusing stars for satellites_

_I never dreamed that you'd be mine_

_But here we are, we're here tonight_

Kurt grinned as they finally made it to the front of the audience, his eyes landing on Blaine just as Blaine sought him in the crowd.

_Singing Amen, I, I'm alive_

_Singing Amen, I, I'm alive_

_If everyone cared and nobody cried_

_If everyone loved and nobody lied_

_If everyone shared and swallowed their pride_

_Then we'd see the day when nobody died_

_And I'm singing_

_Amen I, Amen I, I'm alive_

_Amen I, Amen I, Amen I, I'm alive_

_And in the air the fireflies_

_Our only light in paradise_

_We'll show the world they were wrong_

_And teach them all to sing along_

_Singing Amen, I, I'm alive_

_Singing Amen, I, I'm alive_

_(I'm alive)_

_If everyone cared and nobody cried_

_If everyone loved and nobody lied_

_If everyone shared and swallowed their pride_

_Then we'd see the day when nobody died_

_If everyone cared and nobody cried_

_If everyone loved and nobody lied_

_If everyone shared and swallowed their pride_

_Then we'd see the day when nobody died_

_And as we lie beneath the stars_

_We realise how small we are_

_If they could love like you and me_

_Imagine what the world could be_

_If everyone cared and nobody cried _

_If everyone loved and nobody lied _

_If everyone shared and swallowed their pride_

_Then we're see the day when nobody died_

_When nobody died..._

_If everyone cared and nobody cried_

_If everyone loved and nobody lied_

_If everyone shared and swallowed their pride_

_Then we'd see the day when nobody died_

_We'd see the day, we'd see the day_

_When nobody died_

_We'd see the day, we'd see the day_

_When nobody died_

_We'd see the day, we'd see the day_

By the time the boys had finished singing, Kurt was surprised to see lots of people clapping and cheering. Kurt chose to put it out of his mind at how confusing his classmates were, and watched as Blaine followed Finn off the stage as Principal Figgins took his place in front of the student body.

"Attention, students. Attention." Principal Figgins said as he tapped the microphone that stood in front of him. "Will the candidates for King and Queen gather on stage?"

Blaine finally made his way back to Kurt, who was watching as Finn, Quinn, Puck, Lauren, Mike and Santana all made their way over to the stage, leaving their group considerably smaller.

"The votes are in."

Blaine gently took Kurt's hand as Karofsky sneered at them from on the stage where he stood beside Mike, though Mike had made sure to put some space between them.

"This is the moment you've all been waiting for, where we announce our junior prom king and also prom queen."

Everyone was suddenly quiet as they all watched Principal Figgins as he started to open one of the envelopes in his hand.

"Roll the drum, please."

The drum roll was suddenly the only sound anyone could hear, it was almost like they were all holding their breath.

"And this year's junior prom king is..."

The silence was excruciating for Kurt as Figgins paused to pull the piece of paper out of the envelope. Kurt was positive that he knew who had won, but he wasn't certain.

"David Karofsky!"

The gym erupted into loud cheers as everyone, almost, started clapping for Karofsky. Kurt groaned in horror though. Typical, of course his tormentor would be crowned prom king. He smiled though when Blaine wrapped his arm around his shoulder and pulled him into his side as Karofsky stepped forward and accepted his crown.

"And now your 2011 McKinley high prom queen... with an overwhelming number of write-in votes... is..."

A slight look of shock came across Figgins face as he looked out at the audience, away from the paper that held the name of the prom queen.

"Kurt Hummel."

A spot light suddenly shone over Kurt and Blaine as a look of disbelief came across Kurt's face.

_No! _Kurt yelled in his mind. This was the reason why he hadn't been being bullied. They had done this to him on purpose. From somewhere behind him, someone whistled as another yelled "Whoo!" but a battle was being fought inside Kurt's head as he stared up at his principal. He hardly noticed as Blaine looked over at him, sympathy written in his eyes.

Not being able to take it anymore, Kurt quickly wriggled out from under his boyfriend's arm and took several steps back, tears beginning to form in his eyes as he finally drew his eyes away from where Karofsky was glaring at him and turned on his heel and ran. Slight clapping could be heard as he made his way out of the gym, though he could clearly hear Blaine yell out his name as he started to run after him.

_Why? Why did they do this to me? Was the bullying just not enough? _Kurt thought to himself as he started to sob, running away from his boyfriend and blindly making his way through the school.

"Kurt! Kurt, stop!" He faintly heard Blaine yell out to him above the thundering sounds of their feet.

When he finally started to slow down, and Blaine started to gain on him, Kurt felt more hateful glares as they both ran past a bunch of girls standing nears the lockers.

"I have never been so humiliated!" Kurt sobbed as he ran around a corner, knowing Blaine could hear him.

"Stop. Stop!" Blaine yelled as Kurt finally slowed down to a jog. "Kurt, please, just stop. Come on."

Kurt turned around to look at him then as they both came to a stop, Kurt's face red from crying and running.

"Don't you get how stupid we were?" Kurt asked as more tears cascaded down his cheeks. "We thought that because no one was teasing us or beating us up... that-that no one cared, like-like some kind of progress had been made. But it's still the same."

Blaine's heart broke as he watched his boyfriend shake his head, tears still falling.

"It's just a stupid joke." Blaine replied, trying to make him feel better, though how could he?

"No, it's not." Kurt said as Blaine stepped closer to him. "All that hate- they were just afraid to say it out loud, so they did it by secret ballot. I'm one big anonymous practical joke."

"I'm not going back in there. No way." Kurt cried as he shook his head again, trying to come to terms with what had just happened.

Blaine wasn't sure how long they had been standing out there, but eventually he found himself sitting of the floor as he watched Kurt pace.

"Would you at least sit down?" Blaine asked as he watched him. Kurt either didn't hear him or he chose to ignore him. "Do you want to go. We don't have to go back in there."

"Wasn't this prom supposed to be about redemption?" Kurt asked as he stopped pacing and turned to look at his boyfriend. "About taking away that lump you had in your throat from running away? If we leave, all it's gonna do is give me a lump too."

"So what do you want to do?" Blaine asked, trying to understand what was going on in his boyfriend's head. Kurt stood there thinking for a moment, looking away from Blaine though he could still feel his eyes on him.

"I'm gonna go back in there and get coronated. I'm gonna show them that it doesn't matter if they are yelling at me or whispering behind my back that they can't touch me." Kurt said, making his way slowly to Blaine before kneeling down in front of him. "That they can't touch _us_... or what we have."

Blaine smiled slightly when Kurt took his hand and turned him to look at him.

"I love you so much." Blaine said quietly as he stared into Kurt's glasz orbs. He hadn't really noticed before _how _intense his gaze was. When Kurt smiled, Blaine couldn't help but grin back.

"I love you, too." Kurt said as he quickly stood up before holding his hand out for Blaine to take. With a fond smile, Blaine reached out and took his hand, a little surprised how strong Kurt really was.

"Come on. Let's go get you coronated."

Kurt hadn't wanted to leave his boyfriend at the front door, but he had to. With a fake but confidant smile on his face, Kurt stepped through the side door which was to the side of the stage and made his way up to the Principal.

"Ladies and gentlemen... your 2011 prom queen, Kurt Hummel." Figgins declared as everyone looked on. Kurt turned to look at him as he placed the crown on his head.

"Eat your heart out, Kate Middleton." Kurt said into the microphone and waited for a moment before Rachel started to clap loudly. Blaine and everyone soon followed her as Kurt clearly heard Principal Figgins chuckle behind him before stepping up next to him and patted him on the shoulder as everyone cheered, though if Kurt looked out of the corner of his eye, he could see the upset look on Karofsky's face. This was clearly not what he wanted. But, was this what Kurt wanted? Queen's were women, and no matter how many times the jocks picked on him and called him a girl or _Lady Hummel_, Kurt knew that he wasn't female. But he was going to make the best of this. He wasn't going to let them break him. This was his moment, and right now, the people who hated him were cheering for him. A true smile found it's way onto Kurt's face.

"And now, behold the tradition of our 2011 prom king and queen hearing their first dance."

Kurt had been expecting this, but apparently, Karofsky had not.

"What? Are you kidding me?! I am not dancing with a _homo_! He might try to rape me!" Karofsky yelled from where he had just stood from his throne. Both Kurt and Figgins turned to look at him in shock. "I'm not letting fairy-boy _touch_ me."

They all watched in shock as Karofsky sent Kurt a disgusted look before turning around and storming out of the gym. Now Kurt didn't know what to do. He turned back to look at the crowd, who seemed to be just as shocked as he was. He quickly scanned the crowd for the one person who could make him feel better, but as he searched, he couldn't seem to find Blaine.

"Excuse me." A voice spoke from his left and Kurt quickly turned to find the owner of the familiar voice. Blaine was standing next to him with his hand stretched out towards him. Kurt smiled, he had found him.

"May I have this dance?" Blaine asked, with an equally big grin. Reaching out his own hand, Kurt took Blaine's in his own.

"Yes. Yes, you may." Kurt said as the girls started to sing _Dancing Queen_. Kurt happily let Blaine pull him closer by the hand he know held. Once he was against him, Kurt leaned down and whispered in his ear, "Thank you so much, Blaine."

"You make a beautiful Prom Queen. Just the way I like them." Blaine whispered back, holding Kurt as close as he could as he started to rock them to the music.

_Anybody could be that guy_

_The night is young and the music's high_

_With a bit of rock music, everything in fine_

_You're in the mood for a dance_

_And when you get the chance_

_You are the dancing queen_

_Young and sweet, only seventeen_

_Dancing queen, feel the beat_

_From the tambourine, oh yeah_

When prom was over, and Blaine had driven him home, Kurt was smiling. Blaine had courteously walked him to the door, his hand never leaving the warm circle of Kurt's.

"How did I find someone as perfect as you?" Kurt asked in a voice full of wonder as they reached the door and Blaine turned to smile at him before pulling him to his side.

"I don't know, I think my boyfriend would give me a run for my money." Blaine said happily, his grin turning cheeky. Kurt blushed slightly before leaning in and kissing Blaine on the cheek. Blaine was having none of that though and carefully took Kurt's face in his hands and pressed his lips against Kurt's, massaging them in a sweet kiss. When he pulled back, Kurt was panting slightly and his blush had burned brighter.

"I love you, Kurt."

"Hmm, where have I heard that before?" Kurt cheekily asked with a brow quizzically raised. Blaine grinned and whacked him gently on the shoulder.

"Just say it back!" Blaine exclaimed as Kurt mocked groaned.

"Fine. I love you, too." Kurt said with a heavy sigh, making Blaine giggle.

"Kuurrrtttt!" Blaine whined, gripping Kurt's hands in his own. Kurt smiled at that and leaned in again to peck Blaine's lips.

"I love you so much, Blaine Anderson!" Kurt chirped in a cheerful voice, Blaine shouting a victory in his head.

"That's more like it."

Kurt gasped as Blaine pulled him back into his arms and attached their lips together, passionately kissing his boyfriend until Kurt was light headed and his lips were tingling.

"Yep, I definitely love that." Kurt swooned in a breathless voice, making Blaine groan quickly before his lips were once again preoccupied.

**Ah, Prom! Hope you enjoyed. Next chapter, hopefully up soon. Jesse St Jackass is back! Unfortunately. And what will happen to Meerkat-face Sebastian? Keep your eyes peeled and find out. Reviews mean love! Just saying :) **


	9. Give up the funk

_**Just in case everyone wants to know, I absolutely LOVE Puck in this fic. He's like Blaine's older brother :) I hope you enjoy this, its mainly filler, as well as next chapter, but it was needed xx**_

Kurt was shocked, absolutely shocked, when he walked into the choir room the Wednesday glee meeting after prom. He hadn't expected to see Jesse St. James seated at the piano when he walked into the room.

"What the hell is he doing here?" Kurt exclaimed to the few people who were already seated in the room, though they seemed to be just as shocked as he was.

"Well, if it isn't Casper the pasty ghost." Jesse sneered as his eyes fell on Kurt, who glared back at him.

"Hey!" A voice exclaimed from behind Kurt, who turned to find an angry Blaine. "No one speaks to my boyfriend like that, much less a person who enjoys making an omelette out of one our friend's head."

Kurt grinned at his boyfriend as he came up to him and took his hand.

"Well, it must have been much better than having a helmet constantly on your head." Jesse growled as Blaine glared at him before smoothing a hand over his gelled down hair.

"I like your hair, babe." Kurt whispered to him, "Though I'd still like to see what lies under all that gel."

Blaine smiled up at him as he squeezed his hand gently and allowed him to lead him away from that insufferable man still seated at the piano, obviously waiting for someone.

"Jerk!" Blaine growled back at Jesse, making Kurt giggle, before finally letting Kurt lead him all the way up to the back row, as far away from Sebastian, who was unfortunately still there. A groan filled the room then, which seemed impossible if it wasn't coming from one Rachel Berry.

"What the hell is he doing here?!" An angry Finn exclaimed from behind Rachel, after having almost ran into the back of the stock-still girl. Several people, including Kurt, chuckled at those words. Finn looked up at them, confused, not knowing that he had just repeated Kurt's earlier words. Kurt simply waved a dismissive hand at his confused step-brother, who had slowly dropped the confused look and now looked like he wanted to hit Jesse, _hard_.

"Ah, Finnocence." Jesse said with a now familiar sneer, not at all effected by the glare Finn was sending him.

"Don't even try me, Jackass." Finn growled, taking a step towards Jesse before Rachel clutched at him arm and tried to pull him back.

"Don't Finn, he's not worth getting a detention, he's not worth anything." Rachel said softly to her boyfriend, her voice turning cold at the end. Finn turned to look at her and nodded, his hand drifting down to grip at her much smaller one. "Come on."

Kurt smiled softly at his step-brother and best friend as they both made their way up to sit in the empty seats next to his own.

"Just pretend that he isn't here." Kurt said loudly as the two sat down, Finn still clutching Rachel's hand, though it looked like she needed it. Being a vegan, Rachel had once told Kurt that she had had nightmares about all the baby chickens that had been murdered when that had happened to her. Kurt smiled at her again before reaching around her to grasp at her shoulder for a moment before sitting back in his seat properly as Mr. Schue walked into the room, a small grimace on his face as he looked at Jesse, who had yet to move from the piano, though Brad had just walked into the room behind the teacher and was staring at him with an impatient look. Jesse still didn't move, until Mr. Schue noticed that the pianist was standing behind him, and cleared his throat. Jesse jumped up then and moved to sit in the front row beside Santana, who quickly shifted her chair as far away as she could manage while glaring at him.

"_Give up the funk!_" Kurt sang loudly from where he sat, grinning when Jesse turned to glare at him. Blaine was looking at him with a confused look which subsided when Kurt turned to smile at him.

"_You've got a real type of thing going __down__, gettin' down..._" Rachel sang from beside Finn as several people turned to look at them. Brad, who had happily taken back his seat, started to play.

"_There's a whole lot of rhythm going round, there's a whole lot of rhythm going round._" Blaine decide to join in, knowing Kurt would fill him in later. Kurt grinned and took his hand.

"_Ow, we want the funk. Give up the funk. Ow, we need the funk. We gotta have that funk, we gotta have that funk._" Santana and Brittany sung the chorus, happily ignoring Jesse as they got into the song.

"_La, la, la, la, la. Doo, doo, doo, doo, doo, doo, doo, owww. Doo, doo, doo, doo, doo, doo, doo, owww._" The rest of the group joined in, much to Mr. Schue's amusement, who had a large grin on his face.

"_We're gonna turn this mother out._" Puck sung loudly from further down the back row as Quinn quickly got up and moved to dance in front of the group, shortly followed by Santana and Brittany.

"_We're gonna turn this mother out._" Finn sang as Rachel turned to smile brightly at him before taking his hand and pulling him up and out of chair, dragging him down towards the girls.

"_You've got a real type of thing going down, gettin' down._" Kurt sang again, feeling Blaine's grin and Jesse's glare.

"_There's a whole lot of rhythm going round._" Blaine and Kurt sang together. "_There's a whole lot of rhythm going round._"

No one could keep it in anymore as everyone, apart from Jesse and Sebastian, jumped from their seats and moved to dance with the girls and Finn, everyone singing loudly, and slightly out of tune, though no one seemed to care because they were having so much fun.

_Ow, we want the funk_

_Give up the funk_

_Ow, we need the funk_

_We gotta have that funk_

_Ow, we want the funk_

_Give up the funk_

_Ow, we need the funk (let us in we'll tear this mother out)_

_We gotta have that funk_

_We gotta have that funk_

_Ow, we want the funk_

_Give up the funk_

_Ow, we need the funk_

_We gotta have that funk_

_Ow, we want the funk (we're gonna turn this mother out)_

_Give up the funk_

_Ow, we need the funk (we're gonna turn this mother out)_

_We gotta have that funk_

_Ow, we want the funk_

_Give up the funk_

_Ow, we need the funk (let us in we'll tear this mother out)_

_We gotta have that funk_

_We gotta have that funk_

_Ow, we want the funk_

_Give up the funk_

_Ow, we need the funk_

Mr. Schue clapped loudly as everyone cheered, oblivious to the glare on Jesse's face and the bored look on Sebastian's. Kurt smiled as he pulled Blaine into his arms, still not noticing as Sebastian's face morphed into an angry glare. Blaine giggle loudly as Kurt pressed a kiss to his cheek, a growl from behind them startled the group as they all turned to look at Sebastian, who was sitting ramrod straight in his seat with his arms tightly crossed over his chest.

"Are you kidding- how on earth are you still here?!" Kurt all but shrieked at the hated boy. Blaine had now shrunken into his side, neither of them had noticed Sebastian before now.

"What did you do?!" Puck yelled from behind them, making Blaine almost jump as he placed a hand on his shoulder before muttering a few words that neither Kurt nor Puck caught.

"What?" Puck asked, raising an eyebrow, which was a funny look on the bad-boy.

"I said, he tried to kiss me." Blaine uttered again in a slightly louder voice. Puck's eyes darkened slightly as he stared down at his small friend before beginning to advance on Sebastian. He didn't get very far before both Kurt and Mr. Schue grabbed an arm each and pulled him back.

"Puck! Noah!" Mr. Schue exclaimed, making Puck swivel round when his first name was spoken. "I know what he did, and he is on probation. He only has one warning left before he has to go back to Dalton."

"What's Dalton?" Jesse asked from where he still sat, though everyone ignored him.

"I don't take kindly to sexual harassment." The several people who hadn't been around after Regionals gasped. Blaine blushed bright red and tried to hide his face in his hands. Kurt wouldn't let him though as he took his hand in his and kissed him on the cheek. After pulling away, Kurt smiled triumphantly. Only he was allowed to kiss Blaine.

"Anyway," Mr. Schue said with a small shake of his head, going back to ignoring Sebastian, "We have Nationals in a month and a half, so not a lot of time to practise."

"Mr. Schue?" Mercedes' asked after they had all taken their seats again. "What is he doing here?"

Mr. Schue chanced a look at the still silent figure in the room before looking back at Mercedes.

"He insisted on being our show choir consultant." Mr. Schue said in a slightly glum voice.

"Are you serious?" Kurt asked, completely shocked at this news.

"Yeah, Mr. Schue. We're perfectly fine on our own." Rachel said as she stared down at the man that was once her boyfriend.

"Well, I don't trust this guy." Blaine said as Sam nodded along with him.

"He's just gonna trick us into doing something stupid so his alma mater wins." Finn said as he turned to look at Rachel before Jesse's voice made him turn back and look at him.

"I don't need to do much tricking to get you to do something stupid, Finn." Jesse said in a sickly sweet voice, Finn glared down at him, along with Kurt and Rachel.

"Guys, he is just a consultant. I still make all the calls. I have all the confidence in the world in you guys. He just thinks that we need a little help, just because its Nationals. We've been working so hard for two years for this moment, and that moment is finally here. So, I was thinking of doing one group number and one duet. But I've decided to mix it up a bit this year." Mr. Schue said as he moved over to the board and wrote '_Nationals_' on it in black marker. "Kurt and Blaine, you're our duet."

Kurt was shocked to hear this news, sure they had gotten a duet at Regionals, but now at Nationals as well? Blaine turned to look at him with a grin.

"You did really well at Regionals, so guys, I think you deserve this." Mr. Schue said as both Kurt and Blaine nodded enthusiastically. Blaine couldn't help but lean over and press his lips against Kurt's cheek before whispering 'I love you' in his ear. Kurt blushed slightly at this, but leaned against his side.

"So what was with that song?" Blaine asked quietly as Rachel argued with Mr. Schue about how _she_ also deserved a solo or at least a duet with Finn. Mercedes and Tina were watching in amusement as Mr. Schue shot her down.

"Hmmm?" Kurt asked, not having heard his boyfriend as he was also watching the two arguing in front of everyone.

"Give up the funk." Blaine said with a small wiggle of his eyebrows, which Kurt couldn't help but giggle at. Why was his boyfriend so adorable?

"After he egged Rachel, we decided to do a number that they just weren't able to do. Funk. We decided that no one could hurt her, apart from us." Kurt said with a little giggle. Blaine smiled fondly at the glasz eyed boy. "Rachel found it great, showing off in front of him. A scowl never left his face during the whole performance. It was great."

Blaine continued to watch him for a moment, obviously thinking about something. When he finally spoke, Kurt blushed a light pink.

"I love your laugh." Blaine said with a small smile, winding an arm around Kurt's waist and pulling him even closer. Kurt settled against Blaine's chest with a content sigh. Blaine let his eyes close as he lifted his free hand and rested it over Kurt's heart, listening to his boyfriend's heartbeat with a small smile.

"Well, I love you." Kurt said, a little too loud, if the chorus of squeals around them said anything. Both boys opened their eyes to look at the girls, who were all staring at them.

"You two are so adorable!" Mercedes squealed, making Kurt blush and for Blaine to tighten his hold on his waist.

"How long have you being saying that to each other?" Quinn asked, a little curious. Kurt turned to look at her over Blaine's shoulder.

"Since before Christmas." Kurt said as he turned to look back at Blaine, sending him a loving smile. "I love him so much."

"Ditto." Blaine said with a cheeky grin, before he got a small glare from Kurt. "I love you too. Always will."

A gagging noise sounded from across the room, but Blaine chose to ignore it, using the arm around Kurt's waist to pull his boyfriend even closer so that he could press their lips together. Blaine was doing it to spite Sebastian, but also because he really needed to kiss Kurt. Blaine smiled against his lips when Kurt squeaked, moving his lips slowly while he waited for Kurt to respond. Kurt did respond a few seconds later, letting his body relax in his boyfriend's arms as he traced Blaine's bottom lip with the tip of his tongue. Blaine happily let his lips fall open, and felt Kurt's tongue enter his mouth before Mr. Schue interrupted them.

"Okay boys, that's enough. You too Finn and Rachel." Mr. Schue said as Kurt and Blaine pulled apart, just to turn around and look at the two next to them, who were also pulling apart. Kurt grinned when Rachel flushed bright red and both Sebastian and Jesse scowled.

"So, how long does he have to be here?" Santana asked, the only one who had actually given them their privacy. "'Cos, I'd rather get him out of here as soon as possible. We don't need any help."

Santana smirked before sending Jesse a sweet smile when he turned to glare at her.

"I mean look at him, he doesn't even like us. I agree with what Finn said earlier. He's just gonna screw us over like last time." Santana continued on after sending Mr. Schue a similar smile, though to Kurt, it looked more genuine.

"I know Santana, I don't want him here either, but I promise, its just until after Nationals."

Several audible sighs were heard around the room, and Kurt couldn't help but catch the small smile that played across his teacher's face.

"Can we just ignore that he's even here?" Rachel spoke up and hurt flashed across Jesse's face. "I mean, I don't need any more nightmares."

"Nightmares?" Brittany asked with a confused look on her face, not having really listened to the conversation apart from smiling at Santana and thinking about ways to stop Lord Tubbington's drug addiction. Rachel turned to look at Brittany with a sweet smile just as Kurt reached a hand past Finn to rub at her shoulder comfortingly while sending her a reassuring smile.

"It's okay Britt, I'm fine just as long as he stays away from me." Rachel said in a kind voice before adding quietly to herself, "And there's no eggs within a ten mile radius of me."

A murmur of agreement was heard from what Rachel had said, although Finn's was a little louder than everyone else's and Puck hooted and whacked a hand down on the same shoulder as Kurt, though Kurt quickly removed his hand before any real damage could be made. Rachel winced a little but sent Puck a small smile, who quickly wrapped his arms around her shoulders and hugged her.

"Us Jews gotta stick together, Princess." Puck said in a kind voice before pulling back and patting Rachel on the head. Rachel immediately huffed and fixed her hair, though her smile was still there. Puck returned to his seat just as Finn rested his arm on the back of Rachel's chair.

"So guys, three weeks to Nationals." Mr. Schue said in an excited voice, clapping his hands gently as he moved over to the white board and wrote '_Nationals!_' in his messy writing across the smooth surface. Kurt grinned, he still couldn't quite believe that they were finally going to Nationals. After loosing at Regionals the year before, Kurt had learnt not to get soo excited about the prospects of getting any further than that. But actually winning Regionals this year had put Kurt in a positive mood.

"Any ideas for songs?" Mr. Schue asked, knocking Kurt out of his thoughts as Blaine suddenly thrust his hand into the air. Mr. Schue raised an eyebrow as he turned to look at Blaine. "Yes, Blaine?"

"I have a perfect song for me and Kurt to sing, it points out my feelings perfectly." Blaine said as Kurt, and Sebastian, turned to look at him. Mr. Schue's face softened as he stared at the two boys, a fond smile playing on his lips.

"Okay, and what might that song be?"

"Because you live by Jesse McCartney." Blaine replied, turning his head to look at Kurt just in time to see a large grin spread across his face. Blaine barely had time to comprehend what was going on before Kurt was in his arms and his lips were suddenly preoccupied.

"Okay, Kurt, that's enough of that." Mr. Schue said, though he waited until they had actually pulled apart. Kurt sent him a sheepish smile, before turning in Blaine's arms to rest his back against his boyfriend's chest, not even bothering to move back to his own seat seen as the meeting was almost over.

"I have some more news for you guys, all though it isn't as exciting as Nationals. I was informed earlier by Sue that her sister passed away late last night." The students were a little shocked at this news. Sure, they had never even met Jean Sylvester, but from what they had heard for Sue, she was a lot kinder than Sue herself. "She wants you guys to sing at Jean's funeral."

"What? Are you serious?" Jesse all but shouted from where he still sat. "You can't be singing at funerals. You are supposed to be getting ready for Nationals!"

"Put a sock in it, St. James!" Both Santana and Rachel said at the same time. Both Santana and Kurt turned to give Rachel a satisfactory grin. Rachel noticeably preened at the attention as a faint blush formed on her cheeks.

"I'm just a little sick of his bullshit." Rachel said, and she couldn't help but giggle when everyone around her started to clap. Even Sebastian gave her a small smirk. Mr. Schue chose to ignore what had just been said and moved back to the board and wrote '_Funeral_' in smaller letters under what he had written earlier.

"Congratulations, Berry. It's seems like you are loosing that sick you've had shoved up your ass since you were born, good job." Santana said with another small clap. Rachel smiled at her, though she was slightly offended by the stick joke. She wasn't that uptight, was she?

Kurt couldn't help but giggle at that exchange before turning his head to bury his nose in the soft skin of Blaine's neck, purposefully inhaling the sweet, but musky scent of his boyfriend.

"What about _We are young_, for the group number?" Puck asked, having always liked that song. It happened to pull everyone away from thoughts of smelling their boyfriends and away from the Berry-fiasco. "I mean, Fun was a really good band, and it could put a little more fun into our performance, after Klaine over there have romanced the place up."

"Klaine?" Blaine asked, raising a triangular eyebrow as he turned to look at Puck, almost unseating Kurt in the process. Kurt smiled when Blaine suddenly wound an arm around his waist, thankfully stopping him from falling just as he felt himself slipping off of Blaine's knee.

"Kurt plus Blaine equals Klaine. Dude, it's your ship name. Finn and Rachel are Finchel, Kurt and Finn are Furt, Quinn and Sam are Fabrevans, Santana and Brittany are Brittana and Mike and Tina are Tike. You have no choice in the matter, this is all planned out." Puck said with a goofy grin. Blaine couldn't help the cheeky grin that formed on his face. They had a ship name.

"You know, Puck, for a badass, you're actually kind of a big softy." Blaine replied, making Puck blush bright red.

"Yeah, well, what's said in this room doesn't leave this room." Puck said in a tough voice, though his smile was stuck. "You guys are my family, we gotta stick together. Especially Kurt, he's mah boy."

"Keep dreaming, Puckerman!" Blaine exclaimed loudly as he pulled Kurt even closer, making people around them chuckle at his pretend possessiveness.

"I love you." Kurt turned to whisper in Blaine's ear, a big smile present for his boyfriend.

"And I love you, too." Blaine replied as he pulled Kurt even closer and kissed him on the cheek.

"And that's never gonna change."

_**Oh yes, and I also love Santana, she's just **_**so****_ easy to write. Anyway, I unfortunately do not own Glee, all rights go to Ryan Murphy. But if I did own it, Kurt and Blaine would be back together and Rachel would have several hundred less solos. Please review :) xx _**


	10. Pure Imagination

**Yay, another update. And now I'm actually up to date. I'm about over halfway through ch11, which is Nationals, so I might have it up later next week, hopefully. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter, even though its a moment that made me cry during the episode, I hope you review xx**

* * *

"_In loving memory of Jean Sylvester..."_

Kurt smiled as he looked around the funeral home, though his smile didn't stay for long. Kurt Hummel was not a fan of funerals. Nor was his father, Burt, though Kurt and Finn had managed to drag him and Carole along with them. Just as he felt the beginnings of tears welling up in his eyes, he heard someone approaching him from behind. He was just about to turn around when he felt a slightly calloused hand slip into his own.

"Are you okay?" Blaine asked quietly. Kurt did turn to look at him then. A small shake of his head was all it took for Blaine to pull Kurt into his arms. Kurt willingly fell into them, his shoulders already starting to shake with the tears and sobs that he was trying to suppress. After feeling Blaine's arms wind around his waist to hold him tight, Kurt let his emotions out and started to sob into his boyfriend's shoulder. No, Kurt Hummel was _not_ a fan of funerals.

The tears slowly came to a stop, though Kurt didn't move. He loved the feel of his boyfriend's arms around him, holding him close. Keeping him safe and protected. The way Blaine's hand rubbed up and down his back soothingly, spread warmth throughout Kurt's body. Kurt could do nothing but revel in the feeling. For the first time in the last ten minutes, Kurt opened his eyes and looked around them. No one was staring at them, gratefully. Kurt loved what they had done with the place. After finding out that Jean had been a great fan of Willy Wonka, having watched the only copy of the movie she owned so many times that it was worn out. They had decided to give her funeral that theme. To give her a sending off that she deserved. Jean Sylvester had been like them. Downcast because she wasn't like the rest of the people her age. Ridiculed for the fact that she was different, because she had a disability. Bullied because people couldn't understand that she couldn't choose to be the way that she was, she had no choice in the matter.

Stepping into the funeral home was like stepping into the wonderful world of Willy Wonka. At the front of the aisle was Jean's casket, completely surrounded by toadstools and pretend candy, everything you could imagine from Willy Wonka's chocolate factory. Kurt smiled at the sight he saw, it was soo bright and welcoming. Right next to the casket, on the left side, was a small television screen which would be turned on once the New Directions started to sing.

A gasp from behind him made Kurt pull away from Blaine as they both turned to see Sue Sylvester, who had just walked in with Mr. Schue and Ms. Pillsbury. Kurt let Blaine pull him over to where they stood, just inside the door.

"What do you think, Coach Sylvester?" Blaine asked in a sweet, comforting voice. Sue had a shocked look on her face.

"You told us that Willy Wonka was Jean's favourite movie. The way you described Jean made her sound so special, so we wanted her funeral to be special also." Kurt said, glad his tears had dried as he stared at his former coach. "Something to capture and express the joy of her life... rather than the sadness of her death."

"It's lovely." Sue said, her voice filled with a small amount of sadness. It seemed that the coach was still not very good with showing her true feelings around the glee club, other than the fact that she showed them that she hated them, twenty-four/seven.

"Let's sit." Mr. Schue said as he placed a gentle hand on Sue's back and sent the boys a kind smile. Both of them nodded as Blaine took Kurt's hand and led them away from the two adults.

* * *

"It really is beautiful." Blaine said quietly, looking around the room in awe. Kurt smiled at him and quickly pulled him over to their seats, holding him as close as he dared in public.

"Welcome to the most unusual funeral that I have ever attended. Which makes sense, because Jean was the most unusual person that I ever had the pleasure to spend every Sunday for the last thirty years with. I think that Jean's sister Sue would like to say a few words." The minister said a short time later. Kurt wasn't surprised that he already had tears welling in his eyes again as he watched Sue stand up and make her way over to stand by her sister's casket.

"I miss my sister. Every night at ten or so she used to call me on the phone and when I asked her why... she'd tell me that her body told her..." Sue began, trying to hold in her tears. She couldn't fight them for long. "She wanted to hear my voice."

When her emotions became too much, Kurt watched as Mr. Schue got to his feet and made his way over to stand next to Sue, who already had tears falling down her cheeks.

"It's okay, I'll read it." He said quietly as she nodded. He gave her a kind smile as she placed the paper she had been reading from down and stepped aside. Mr. Schue subtly cleared his throat before stepping forward and clearly began reading for Sue.

"I miss my sister- the smell of her shampoo, the way she could always convince me to read her another book. When you love someone like I loved her, they're a part of you. It's like you're attached by this invisible tether, and no matter how far away you are...you can always feel them. And now every time I reach for that tether, I know that there's no one on the other end, and I feel like I'm falling into nothingness. Then I remember Jean. I remember a life led with no enemies, no resentment, not regrets and I'm inspired to get up out of bed and go on. I miss my sister so much. It feels like a piece of me has been ripped off. Just one more time I want to hold her. Ten more seconds. Is that too much to ask? For ten more seconds to hold her?" By this time, Blaine had already wrapped his arms around the shaking form of Kurt as soft sobs left his body and tears slowly ran down his cheeks. "But I can't... and I won't and the only thing keeping me from being swallowed whole by sadness... is that Jean would kill me if I did. So for now... I'm just gonna miss her. I love you, Jeanie. Rest in peace."

Now was the time that Kurt had to compose himself. He sent Blaine a small smile as he quickly dried his face. Blaine stood up slowly and held out his hand to help Kurt to his feet. Kurt gladly took it and allowed Blaine to pull him up from the bench, entwining their fingers together. Together they moved over to stand where a microphone had been place while the rest of the glee club grouped together beside the casket.

"This was Jean's favourite song." Kurt said clearly into the microphone before moving to stand with the others while Sam turned the television on and quickly made his way over to join them.

"Hold your breath. Make a wish. Count to three." Blaine said clearly for the large group before them to hear before he and Kurt began to sing, small smiles on their faces.

_**Come with me, and you'll be **_

_**In a world of pure imagination**_

_**Take a look and you'll see**_

_**Into your imagination**_

Quinn and Sam took up from the next verse before the entire group joined in with the chorus.

_**We'll begin, with a spin**_

_**Travelling in the world of my creation**_

_**What we'll see will defy explanation**_

_**If you want to view paradise**_

_**Simply look around and view it**_

_**Anything you want to, do it**_

_**Want to change the world?**_

_**There's nothing to it**_

Everyone but Kurt dropped out for the next verse, Kurt's voice singing loud and clear.

_**There is no life I know**_

_**To compare with your imagination**_

With a smile directed at Kurt, Blaine took back up for one line before Kurt joined back in with him for the other.

_**Living there, you'll be free**_

_**If you truly wish to be**_

The rest of the group joined back in again for the chorus, though Kurt's voice was heard slightly more than the other, tears on more than one of their faces as pictures of Jean Sylvester played on the television screen.

_**If you want to view paradise**_

_**Simply look around and view it**_

_**Anything you want to, do it**_

_**Want to change the world?**_

_**There's nothing to it**_

Tina sang the next verse before Kurt and Blaine sang the rest of the song together.

_**There is no life I know**_

_**To compare with your imagination**_

_**Living there, you'll be free**_

_**If you truly **_

_**Wish to be**_

Kurt had tears running down his face when the song ended, but a small smile was still on his face as Blaine pulled him back into his arms.

"I love you so much, Kurt." Blaine whispered so only he could hear. Kurt smiled at that, though he only had one thing to say other than repeating the words back to him.

"I love you, too. Please don't ever die!"

Blaine chuckled as he leant up to press a kiss to Kurt's cheek, which was wet from his tears.

"I'll try my best."


	11. Everything I need to survive- Part 1

Kurt quietly hummed the song to himself as he navigated the hallways of McKinley High. Sure, it wasn't exactly the safest place for a teenage gay to reside, but Kurt had no choice it the matter. And even if he did, his friends were here, his glee club was here, his boyfriend was here. This was the only place he had ever known. And as long as he remembered to bypass the stairwell outside the science rooms, or make sure he never entered the biology hallway during lunch, he could maintain the rest of his junior and senior year at William McKinley.

"What's up, lady-boy?" Someone behind him sneered and the tune fell from his lips as he felt a thick, meaty hand grip his shoulder. Kurt allowed his eyes to close before he felt the cold sharp sting as his right shoulder connected with the lockers beside him. Kurt took a deep breath, trying desperately not to let them get to him. Opening his eyes once again, Kurt straightened his body out to it's full length as he held his head high and slipped around the jocks that surrounded him.

From the other end of the hallway stood several glee club members. Rachel turned to look at her boyfriend, her mouth agape with shock.

"Hey guys, what's going on?" A voice called from behind them. Quinn turned to look at him while the rest of them stared at where Kurt had disappeared, still surprised that all the jocks were still crowded around the lockers.

"Kurt just got shoved into a locker." Quinn said in a small voice as anger filled Blaine's eyes.

"What?! What the hell are you all still standing here for. Wait a minute," Blaine said as he looked over at where the Karofsky was now punching the locker he stood closest to. "Where's Kurt?"

Tina spoke up this time, trying to keep her jaw where it was supposed to be, "He just walked away. He kind off straightened his body out and held his head up and walked away from the jerks. He didn't even look hurt, though he hit the locker hard enough to bounce back slightly."

Blaine didn't even reply to her before he was racing past the other group members, tearing after his boyfriend. As he passed the group of jocks, he distinctly felt Karofsky glaring at him. Taking a leaf out of his boyfriend's book, Blaine ignored him. A growl sounded behind Blaine as the hazel eyed boy rounded the corner, but no one followed him. Blaine smiled in spite of himself as he continued after his boyfriend. He could just see the form of his boyfriend at the end of the hallway he had just turned into. Luckily, Kurt wasn't running, so Blaine slowed down to a walk.

"Kurt!" Blaine yelled as he watched Kurt finally come to a stop. When Blaine made his way up to him, he rested a hand on Kurt's shoulder. "Are you okay?"

Kurt didn't say anything just yet, just nodded his head slightly. Blaine smiled gently and took Kurt into his arms, holding him close.

"I am _so_ proud of you, Kurt." Blaine said quietly, rubbing his hands up and down his back. "You didn't let them get to you. You should have seen them, I'm pretty sure they still haven't moved. You really stumped them."

Kurt finally let a smile grace his face, "I want you to be proud of me. And I have a good teacher."

Blaine chuckled at that and pulled Kurt closer so that he wrap his arms around his neck and press a kiss to his lips. Kurt hummed into the kiss, making Blaine flick his tongue across his bottom lips. Pulling back slightly, Blaine whispered on his lips, "God, I love you."

This made Kurt hum in agreement before pressing their lips back together, letting his lips fall open so that Blaine could explore his mouth with his tongue. Blaine couldn't help but grin against his boyfriend's lips when Kurt let out a choked moan.

"I love you, too." Kurt said when they both had to pull away, the lack of oxygen getting to them. Blaine smiled as he rested his forehead against Kurt's, tightening his arms just a little around his neck.

"Best thing I've heard all day." Blaine whispered into his ear as he pulled away, letting his hand slip down to take Kurt's. "Come on, lets go practise our song. We've only got 'til this Sunday to practise."

"Don't forget New York!" Kurt said in an excited voice as Blaine started to lead him back the way they had came. Kurt didn't even notice the grin Blaine sent Karofsky when they passed him, as he happened to glare at the two of them. He also hardly noticed when Blaine got a high-five from Puck as they also passed the group of New Directions.

"I know, I really can't wait!"

Blaine smiled gently as he helped Kurt out of the bus they had taken to the airport. It was early Friday morning and several of the glee members were yawning and grumpy. Blaine, though, wasn't in the least. Okay, maybe he was a little tired at the early hour. It was barely past six-thirty in the morning and he had gotten up at four. He really didn't mind though, as long as he could fall asleep on the plane with Kurt in his arms, then he was content.

"I've never been on a plane before." Blaine said excitedly, already jumping up and down on his feat. Finn, Kurt's step-brother, sent him a glare at his cheerfulness and went to take Rachel's hand. Blaine didn't let him spoil his fun though, and he pulled Kurt into his arms. Kurt went willingly and even snuggled into the warm junction where his neck met his shoulder. Kurt could have easily fallen asleep.

"Hey, come on, sleepy-head." Blaine said loudly in his ear, effectively making Kurt jump at least a foot in the air. This got the boy a few chuckles, though Blaine didn't laugh. He knew better than to laugh at his boyfriend. He did give him a small, sweet smile before placing a swift kiss to his lips. "I'm sorry."

"You're forgiven." Kurt said with a small yawn, though he still managed to glare at the people that had laughed at him. "I love you."

"Hmm. I love you, too." Blaine replied before stepping back and taking his hand again. "Come on, we have a plane to board."

Kurt nodded a little before resting his head on Blaine's shoulder, "You know, this is my first time on a plane too. I'm a little nervous."

Blaine smiled a little as he stopped and placed his suitcase on the ground beside him before taking Kurt's face between both his hands, holding him gently and staring straight into his eyes.

"I won't let anything happen to you. I promise." Blaine said carefully before leaning in and placing a kiss on his lips, a little slower than before. After a few seconds, Blaine pulled his lips away and tugged Kurt into arms.

"Still nervous now?" Blaine asked as he pressed a kiss into Kurt's hair. Kurt smiled at the gesture and turned his head slightly to press a kiss to Blaine's neck.

"I'm all good now." Kurt said, pulling back out of his boyfriend's hold and taking his hand, waiting patiently for Blaine to pick his suitcase back up. Smiling, Blaine let Kurt lead them into the airport, where the rest of the group was already waiting.

"Come on, guys. Have you all got your passports?" Mr. Schue asked as a chorus of agreement was heard. Mr. Schue nodded and quickly handed out their tickets before turning and leading them to the right terminal. Kurt and Blaine were the last to through the security check out line, and Kurt unhappily removed his shoes and belt and placed them on the belt along with his wallet and phone before stepping through the metal detector. No loud beeping went off, so when his personal items came through, Kurt hurriedly put his shoes and belt back on while he waited for Blaine. Blaine did all the things Kurt did, with a cheerful smile on his face. The female security guard positioned beside the metal detector gave a smile back. Kurt quickly sent her a glare, though it went unnoticed, and screamed at her in his head that Blaine was his. Yeah, Kurt was in a slightly bitchy mood that morning.

Once Blaine had replaced his shoes and belt and pocketed any other items, he reached over and took Kurt's hand before continuing on after the rest of the glee club.

"_I'm soo excited!_" Rachel Berry's voice could be heard from the back of the group. "I can't believe that we're going to New York, to Nationals!"

"Shut up, Berry!" Santana's tired voice could be heard from just in front of the two boys, and Kurt was mentally thanking her. He was starting to get a headache.

"Are you okay, Kurt?" Blaine asked as he looked over at Kurt, who was now slightly pale. Kurt turned to look at him with a small smile.

"Yeah, I'm just a little tired and Rachel is giving me a headache." Kurt replied as they all started to board the plane. Blaine squeezed his hand gently as they entered the plane and moved to take their seats, thankfully they didn't have any appointed seats, so Blaine was able to sit beside Kurt.

"It's only an hour and a half flight, so you can sleep if you want to. I don't mind." Blaine said after watching and chuckling as Puck tried to escape into first class, but having Mr. Schue chase after him and drag him back to his seat, which was now right beside the teacher. Blaine smiled and leaned over to press a kiss to Kurt's cheek, who was now making himself comfortable on Blaine's shoulder. Kurt blinked up at him wearily and smiled.

"I think I could stay with you forever." Kurt whispered, earning himself a large grin from Blaine as he reached a hand over to stroke Kurt's cheek.

"I'm glad, because I have no plan on ever leaving." Blaine replied as Kurt slowly drifted off, a small smile on his face.

As soon as the plane landed, Blaine was jolted out of his sleep, though it seemed like it hadn't effected Kurt, who was still fast asleep on his shoulder. Blaine yawned and stretched his one free arm as he looked around him to where Mr. Schue was hurriedly trying to wake the members of the group who had fallen asleep. With a grin he watched as both Finn and Puck were shaken awake by Rachel and Mr. Schue. His grin then softened into a fond smile as he looked sideways at the peaceful look on Kurt's face. He really didn't want to wake him. With a small sigh, Blaine reached a hand over and placed it on Kurt's cheek, stroking it softly as the boy began to stir.

"Hey, Mr. Sleepy, its time to wake up." Blaine said quietly as Kurt opened his eyes and blinked sleepily at him. With a gentle chuckle, Blaine leaned down and kissed his adorable boyfriend on the lips.

"Did I sleep all the way through?" Kurt asked with a yawn as he stretched his body out and cracked his neck. Blaine simply nodded and pulled him back into his arms, having missed Kurt's warmth.

"Yeah, you were asleep before we even left the airport back home, so you weren't nervous at all." Blaine replied as Kurt rubbed his cheek against his chest.

"Were you nervous?" Kurt asked, looking up at Blaine with a sweet expression. Blaine sent him another fond smile before pressing his lips to Kurt's cheek, holding him as close as he could.

"How could I be nervous when I had you in my arms the entire time." Blaine said as Kurt grinned at him. "Now come on before Mr. Schue yells at us."

Kurt nodded and let Blaine help him to his feet before taking his hands and walking with the rest of the group off of the plane. Kurt couldn't help but squeal loudly out of excitement as they stepped out into the warm air. They were finally in New York. Blaine laughed loudly as Kurt started pulling him towards the terminal, almost leaving the rest of the glee club behind.

"Kurt, slow down." Blaine said to Kurt, who had yet to slow down. "Hey, we have the next two and a half days to explore New York, so for now, lets just walk."

Kurt nodded as he slowed down to a walk and the rest of the group caught up to them.

"I think you're more excited then I am, Kurt." Rachel said from the front of the group. Kurt turned to send her an odd look.

"Rachel, I don't think that's even possible." Kurt said as Blaine wrapped his arm around his waist and they all started walking again.

"Okay everyone, we're all booked in at the hotel. I've split you into three groups, there's two conjoined rooms, so the boys have been split in half and will have one room each while the girls will have of the other rooms and me and Ms. Pillsbury will have the other. Any questions?" Mr. Schue asked, looking around at the group of kids.

"Who's in what rooms?" Puck asked. The other boys nodded along and Sebastian looked kind of hopeful.

"Puck, Sam, Blaine and Kurt are in one room, though I want you two in separate beds. Finn, Mike, Artie, Sebastian and Jesse are in the other room." Mr. Schue responded as he sent a pointed look at Kurt and Blaine, while the other boys that had to room with Sebastian and Jesse groaned.

"Dudes, they can _so _share a bed." Finn said as he looked over at the two boys who were standing at the back of the group. Sebastian now had a sour look on his face after hearing that he won't be able to share a room with Blaine. Jesse just looked annoyed, possibly at the fact that he had to share a room with Finn, who he hated because of the fact that he was with Rachel.

"Kurt!" Puck yelled and beckoned to the coiffed boy. Kurt sent both Puck and Blaine confused looks before letting Blaine go and making his way over to the Jewish bad boy. Raising his eyebrows at him as he came to a stop beside Puck, Puck pulled him close so only Kurt could hear what he had to say.

"You can share a bed with Blaine, me and Sam won't tell Mr. Schue. Just be quiet if you're gonna get up to any funny business. That's just something that I don't need to hear." Puck said before taking a step back and thumping Kurt on the shoulder. Kurt shook his head at him but still sent him a grateful smile. Ever since they had started dating over six months ago, Kurt had longed for the day where he could wake up with Blaine beside him. Sure, they had cuddled together while watching Disney movies, even falling asleep together afterwards every now and then, but this would be different. This would be what the future would be like for them. They would be the last thing they saw at night and the first thing they saw in the morning. In Kurt's mind, that would be perfection.

"Well, ah, thanks Puck. Just as long as Mr. Schue doesn't catch us, and you're sure your completely fine with it, that would be awesome." Kurt said with a large grin and let Puck clap him on the shoulder again before returning back to Blaine, who luckily hadn't been bombarded by Sebastian while he was gone.

"Guess what?" Kurt asked as he grabbed Blaine's arm as they group continued on their way to get their bags. Blaine turned to look at Kurt with a sweet smile.

"I presume that you are going to tell me anyway, so go ahead." Blaine said as Kurt grinned over at him before leaning close to his ear and whispering what Puck had just told him. Kurt was a little surprised, but happy, when he saw that Blaine was blushing.

"They really wouldn't mind?" Blaine asked in an awe filled voice, already thinking of the things that they could do together. Kurt seemed to know what he was thinking, because he sent him a sexy look before leaning close again, letting his lips brush Blaine's ear when he whispered in it. "Only if we are very quiet."

Blaine blushed again and wrapped an arm around Kurt waist and pulled him closer, just as they were entering the airport. Mr. Schue hurriedly led them to the luggage department and hurried them out of the airport, to where a bus was already waiting for them. Letting go of Kurt's waist, Blaine reached down and took Kurt's hand before pulling him up into the bus. Kurt couldn't help but laugh at the hurry Blaine was in, but it soon stopped when Blaine pushed him into the last seat at the back of the bus before pouncing on top of him, capturing his lips as he did so.

Kurt tried to hold in the little moan that escaped his lips when Blaine's hands moved to his waist, trying not to draw attention to them. Pulling back slightly, Blaine whispered 'I love you' against Kurt's lips before diving back in and taking them as his own. Kurt wasn't sure how long they had been sitting like that kissing, but by the time they had to break away for breath, the bus was already moving and the slightly darkened space within was filled with excited chatter. Kurt laughed quietly at the enthusiasm of his class mates and pulled Blaine close so that he could lay his head down on his shoulder, his eyes drifting shut.

"I love you, too." Kurt said as he felt Blaine press a kiss into his hair, both of them just basking in the love and feel of the other.

"Okay, guys. Your room is that one." Mr. Schue said as he opened the door numbered 394 and ushered in Kurt, Blaine, Puck and Sam, who went it with no complaint, unlike the other group of boys. Mr. Schue sent them a smile before closing the door and heading of to 395. Blaine automatically went over to the door that opened into the other room and locked it with the key Mr. Schue had given them, not wanting Sebastian to wonder in uninvited in the middle of the night. Blaine smiled and let his head drop down slightly when he felt a pair of arms circle his waist just as he had turned the lock. He let a smile form on his lips as he turned around in Kurt's arms and looped his own arms around Kurt's neck and looked up at his boyfriend, who was grinning uncontrollably.

"Hi." Blaine whispered as he leaned up to peck Kurt on the cheek. Kurt's grin softened down to a fond smile as he raised a hand from where it was rested on Blaine's waist to stroke his cheek.

"Hi yourself." Kurt replied as he leaned down to press a kiss to Blaine's forehead. "What are you doing?"

"Just making sure we have no uninvited midnight visitors." Blaine said as Kurt started pulling them to the bed that was not occupied by an unconscious Puck and Sam, who was preoccupied with his phone, probably texting Quinn.

"Sebastian?" Kurt asked as he settled down on one side and waited until Blaine had done the same before pulling him close. Blaine nodded and quickly hid his face in Kurt's shoulder. Kurt leaned over and whispered in his ear, "Don't worry, I'll protect you. Always."

Blaine peeked out to look at Kurt and offered him a shy smile. Kurt giggled at him and slid down on the bed further so they were both lying down and wrapped his arms around Blaine, smiling slightly when he felt Blaine rest his head over his heart before slowly nodding off. Kurt staying watching him for a while, even though he knew that they shouldn't be sleeping, rather that they should be practising their song, but he let his eyes close and let sleep take him over.

….

"Kurt!" A voice and a hand roughly shaking his arm woke Kurt a short time later. Kurt blinked his eyes for a moment before looking up at the person that had woken him, Sam.

"What?" He asked, trying to sit up though the weight on top of him seemed to be holding him down. Kurt looked away from Sam, down at the angel that was still fast asleep on his chest. There was a fond smile on his face when he looked back over at Sam.

"Quinn said Mr. Schue was coming to check on us in ten minutes, and I just figured that you wouldn't want him to find you asleep with Blaine." Sam replied as Kurt nodded slowly before turning back to Blaine.

Kurt giggled softly to himself as he looked down at his sleeping boyfriend. Just the sight of him was perfection. He was almost sure that he would never find another person as perfect as Blaine Anderson, he was it for him. Reaching down a hand to stroke Blaine's cheek, he just watched his slumbering boyfriend for a moment longer before he really had to wake him up. Moving the hand that had been on his cheek, Kurt gently placed it on Blaine's shoulder and shook in slightly, earning a groan from Blaine. Kurt giggled again.

"Blaine, honey, you have to wake up now. Mr. Schue is gonna be here soon." Kurt said quietly to him, though loud enough for him to hear. Blaine groaned again and rubbed his cheek on Kurt's chest as Kurt gentle stroked his shoulder.

"No... I don' wanna wake up." Blaine then mumbled into Kurt's chest, therefore making Kurt snort with laughter. Yes, he had an adorable boyfriend. His list could go on and on.

"I know you 'don' wanna' but you have to, Blaine. Come on, babe." Kurt tried again, this time getting a grunt. "I take it that you want to go the hard way, hey babe?"

"No, I'm awake... I'm awake." Blaine said again, a little more clearly then before, though he didn't move and his eyes stayed closed. Kurt rolled his eyes then, much to Sam's amusement, and he let his hand drift back down to Blaine's waist. Blaine didn't think anything of it and just snuggled further into Kurt's warm arms. Kurt bit down a giggle then at his boyfriend's obliviousness and started to attack Blaine's sides. Blaine all but shrieked then, rather loudly, and quickly rolled off of Kurt. He just hadn't expected Kurt to follow him. Kurt giggled happily as he tickled his boyfriend until he was in a fit of giggles before he stopped and pressed a kiss to his lips. A loud knock on the door was heard then and the three boys who were awake, barely, turned to see Mr. Schue enter the room.

"Are you guys okay?" Mr. Schue asked, looking concerned and confused. "I just heard someone scream, what's going on?"

Kurt fell into a fit of giggles then and even though Blaine quickly whacked him on the arm, he couldn't stop. Mr. Schue raised an eyebrow at his student, looking even more confused. _Honestly, what could be funny about a student hurting themselves? _He asked himself as he turned to look at Sam, who was unsuccessfully trying to wake up Puck.

"Is Kurt alright?" He asked when Sam had noticed that he was looking at him. Sam shrugged his shoulders as they both turned back to look at where Kurt was curled up on the other bed still in a fit of giggles, though Blaine was now trying to calm him down.

"Kurt, shh, calm down. Just breathe, babe, breathe." Blaine said quietly while stroking Kurt's arm, not noticing at all that he was being watched.

"I don't know about Kurt, but the person that screamed was Blaine." Sam filled the teacher in, though Mr. Schue still looked confused.

"Okay, but why did he scream?" He asked. Sam smiled then, almost laughing aloud as he remembered.

"Blaine fell asleep earlier and Kurt was trying to wake him up. He mumbled a lot of nonsense that I'm sure only Kurt could understand, and then when he didn't get up, Kurt decided to tickle him." Sam said, letting out a laugh now. "It worked, obviously."

Mr. Schue laughed at this and decided to address the two other students. Kurt was still giggling, though not nearly as much now. Blaine was just leaning down to press a kiss to his lips, feeling sure that that would work, but he stopped when he noticed that Mr. Schue was watching them. Kurt, who had noticed that Blaine was leaning closer to him, stopped giggling almost as soon as he had stopped. Kurt struggled to sit up then, and gladly accepted Blaine's help, who happily pulled him back against his chest once they were both sitting.

"Alright there, Kurt?" Mr. Schue asked, not looking nearly as worried now that Kurt seemed to have calmed down. Kurt nodded and turned his head to press a kiss to Blaine's neck. "Okay, that's good. I just thought I'd come and tell you that we are having a quick practise for the songs before we go out to lunch. I'll give you ten minutes before we meet in the room downstairs."

All three of the boys nodded as Mr. Schue waved goodbye and left the room, leaving Sam to try and wake Puck up again. When it seemed that Sam was unsuccessful again, Kurt pulled Blaine off of the bed and all of them jumped on top of him, this time waking him. His shout was even louder than Blaine's. Kurt couldn't help but giggle as he pulled himself off of, the now awake, Puck. Blaine watched him for a moment before he followed him, taking his hand and pulling him out of the room.

"Hey, where are you guys going?" Sam called after them and Blaine stopped and turned to look at him.

"Just tell Mr. Schue that we'll be there soon. Tell him that we had to use the toilet." Blaine said before he quickly closed the door and continued dragging Kurt behind him. Kurt was slightly confused and he pulled on Blaine's hand, getting him to stop.

"Blaine, where are we going?" He asked as Blaine raised an eyebrow at him.

"The bathroom of course." Blaine replied as he took back Kurt's hand and led him to the bathroom down the hall, which was thankfully empty. With a smirk, Blaine opened the door and gently pushed Kurt in before following him. After checking that the place was empty, Blaine locked the door.

"Blaine, what are you doing?" Kurt asked, looking confused. Blaine grinned at him and pulled him close, flush against his chest. Kurt could feel the rumble through Blaine's chest when he chuckled.

"I love you so much." Blaine smiled, pressing a kiss to Kurt's cheek. "Have I ever told you that?"

Kurt giggled at this and nodded, his giggles stopping when Blaine started to kiss his neck.

"Blaine, I know you love me, but what are you doing?" Kurt asked before a moan escaped his lips, because God, his boyfriend was exceptionally good at that.

Blaine chuckled against his skin, sending vibrations through the sensitive skin and making Kurt moan again as he tugged at Blaine's shoulders, pulling him closer. Blaine went willingly. They both groaned loudly when Kurt thrust his hips into Blaine's, effectively rubbing their erections together.

"Something else loves me too." Kurt whispered into Blaine's ear, earning a groan from him and Blaine thrusting back hard. Leaning closer so their chests were pressed together, Blaine whispered in his ear, "Damn right it does."

Kurt moaned at that and let his head fall back as Blaine moved his hips at a steady pace, lips working at a hickey on Kurt's collarbone. When Blaine pulled back to admire his work, Kurt groaned and clung to the front of Blaine's shirt and pulled him back against his chest. Blaine looked up at him with suddenly shocked eyes, though that still didn't hide the lust that clouded them.

"Blaine." Kurt moaned as he let his hands slide down Blaine's back until they came to rest of the swell of his ass. "Blaine, touch me. Please, touch me!"

Blaine growled at those words as he quickly attacked Kurt's lips again while letting his hands slide down between them, coming to a stop at Kurt's button and zipper, which he made quick work of.

Kurt groaned loudly against Blaine's lips as the strain on his hard erection was lessened. Blaine chuckled as he slid a hand into the still tight fabric and wrapping a warm hand around Kurt's throbbing member. Blaine chuckled at the loud moan that escaped Kurt's lips, his hand moving slowly allow Kurt's erection, not using much pressure. Kurt growled at this and sought out Blaine's lips, humming happily when he found them. Blaine chuckled against Kurt's lips, still using his slow ministrations, teasing Kurt.

Growing sick of Blaine's teasing, Kurt reached an arm around Blaine's shoulders and dug his fingers into the flesh of his shoulder blade as he quickly thrust his hips against Blaine's hands, finally finding the right amount of friction and letting out a content moan. Blaine giggled at that and tightened his hold on Kurt's erection, pleased to find that it was growing harder, and quickened his pace.

Kurt was slowly loosing control, Blaine's hand on him creating feelings he was still only just getting used to, this was all new to him, but he still couldn't help but keen loudly when Blaine pulled his hand back quickly and flicking his hand around the head, all while moving his lips to the skin just under Kurt's jaw.

Kurt resumed his movement of his hips when he felt the heat building in the bottom of his belly, his now erratic thrusts his only indicator to Blaine that he was close, his words suddenly failing him. Blaine pulled his lips away from the new hickey and grinned up and Kurt before letting Kurt's throbbing erection go. Kurt whined and closed his eyes as the cool air hit his erection, making him hiss slightly at the feel of it and completely missing Blaine sinking to his knees in front of him.

Blaine watched him for a moment, taking in the sight of Kurt, how beautiful he was. A playful smirk made its way onto Blaine's lips when he realised that, with his eyes closed, Kurt had absolutely no clue as of what Blaine was about to do next. His smirk turned into a cheeky grin as he leaned forward and sunk his lips over Kurt, taking Kurt completely by surprise.

Kurt's eyes opened suddenly at the heat from Blaine's mouth enveloped his cock, almost instantly causing his world to explode as he hit his peak just in time for Blaine to sink fully on his erection, cum shooting down his throat. Blaine tried his hardest not to choke, though he was still new at this. Blaine looked up at a blissed out Kurt as a trickle of his cum escaped his lips. Kurt chose that moment to look down at Blaine, and he instantly grinned as he reached down and helped Blaine to his feet. Blaine's breath hitched when Kurt leaned forward and licked his chin clean.

"Do you need any help?" Kurt asked as Blaine blushed, suddenly realising that his pants were damp.

"Apparently not, you sound really hot when you come." Blaine replied before leaning in and kissing Kurt gently. Kurt smiled happily as he rested his head as best he could on Blaine's shoulder.

"I love you." Kurt said quietly as they both slowly came down from their highs, making Blaine chuckle lovingly. Blaine reached a hand up to Kurt's cheek, smoothing his fingers over his cheek bone before leaning in again to press a sweet kiss to his cheeks before pulling back.

"I love you too, but we really have to go change before Mr. Schue comes and kills us for being late." Blaine said as he took Kurt's hand and started pulling him out of the bathroom. Kurt laughed quietly at this and followed Blaine back to their room.

* * *

"That's a good idea, because I really can't make blue tinged skin work for me." Kurt replied, earning a chuckle from Blaine.

"So nice of you two to join us." Mr. Schue announced loudly when the two boys finally entered the room they were given to practice in. Kurt blushed as everyone turned to look at them, hoping that they couldn't see the hickey Blaine had left under his jaw earlier, and if they did? He hoped they wouldn't mention it. He wasn't so lucky.

"Hummel, nice hickey!" Puck roared from across the room, making several people chuckle, and making Kurt's blush deepen. Mr. Schue turned to reprimand Puck and Blaine chose that moment to tug Kurt closer to him and kiss him on the cheek, whispering to him to just ignore them. Kurt did just that and tugged on Blaine's hand, willing him to move, and happily joined formation when he did. That didn't stop Blaine from whacking Puck on the arm when he went past, eliciting a loud 'hey' from the bad boy. Kurt smiled warmly as they got into their positions for _We are young_ as Santana started to sign, the rest of the group moving around her.

By the time practise finished, Kurt was exhausted. All he wanted was to fall back into bed and just fall asleep in his boyfriend's warm embrace. Unfortunately, that wasn't going to happen. Mr. Schue had asked them to practise their duet at least once more that night, so apparently, Kurt couldn't have a nap before dinner.

Blaine looked over at his boyfriend, noticing his pale complexion and the dark circles that were forming under his eyes. He knew in that moment, that their duet had to wait.

"Ah, Mr. Schue? If it's alright with you, I think me and Kurt might practise our song after dinner. Kurt looks exhausted." Blaine said after having turned to look at Mr. Schue, who was now looking over at Kurt, who had sat down on one of the chairs in the room and was drooping sideways. At Blaine's words, Kurt looked over at his boyfriend and sent him an appreciative smile. Blaine happily smiled back at him as Mr. Schue gave them permission and told them to be ready for dinner in two hours.

Blaine moved towards Kurt then and reached out to take his hands. Kurt looked up at him with sleepy eyes and smiled at him, just as sleepily. Blaine grinned back at him and helped him to his hands, tugging him close to his side and letting him rest his head on his shoulder as he started leading them back to their room.

When Blaine unlocked and pushed the door open, Kurt quickly entered and collapsed on the bed, burying his face in the pillow. Blaine watched him for a moment with an adoring smile, until Kurt reached a hand behind him and called out Blaine's name. Blaine happily climbed onto the bed and moved his boyfriend so that he was lying with his head on Blaine's chest and their legs tangled.

"You are my knight in shining armour." Kurt mumbled, his voice thick with sleep as he started to doze off, happily that he was in Blaine's arms. Blaine tugged him closer and kissing his hair. "I love you."

"Mmmm... I love you too, baby." Blaine replied just in time for Kurt to hear him and send him a sweet smile before sleep dragged him under. "So much."

_And everything went from wrong to right_

_And the stars came out to fill up the sky..._

Blaine yawned loudly as he reached up for his phone, annoyed that someone was ringing him. Looking at the ID, a confused look came across his face. Unknown flashed across the screen as his ringtone continued to play, the next few lines waking up Kurt.

"What's wrong, babe?" Kurt asked as he looked up at Blaine, who was now sitting up. Blaine looked away from his phone and sent Kurt a confused look before showing him his phone. Kurt's eyebrows knitted together as he reached over and answered the phone, pressing it to his ear. Someone spoke before he had a chance.

"_Well, hello sexy. I figured you wouldn't mind if I called, I mean, Kurt must be asleep by now and you are all by yourself. The doors unlocked if you want to join me."_

Kurt gaped at voice that was speaking into his ear, utterly horrified that Sebastian had his boyfriend's number.

"You have _got _to be kidding me!" Kurt yelled into the phone and listened as Sebastian gasped loudly and seemingly dropped the phone, if the resounding thud was anything to go by. "Sebastian, I am going to _kill you_! How the _fuck_ did you get _my boyfriend's _phone number. Did you really think you could seduce him and make him fall for you? How many time's does Blaine have to tell you know before you get the picture? Get a life Sebastian, before I punch you _into_ your next life!"

Blaine gaped at him as Kurt hung up the phone and dropped it onto the bed beside him, seething with rage.

"Sebastian?" Blaine asked, even though he already knew the answer. Kurt nodded before he turned to look at Blaine, his eyes still bright with anger as he searched Blaine's face. Blaine smiled gently at him and took his face in his hands.

"I love you." Blaine whispered gently to his slowly calming boyfriend. Kurt look up at him with slightly softened eyes.

"I love you, too. But please kiss me so that I don't go and strangle Se_bastard_!" Kurt said as he leaned into Blaine's touch. Blaine nodded and leaned forward slowly and pressed his lips to Kurt's before pulling back.

_I wanna know  
Who ever told you I was letting go  
Of the only joy that I have ever known  
Boy, they were lying_

Kurt grinned over at him as Blaine sang to him, trying his best to cure his doubts. Kurt's grin softened into a loving smile as he took Blaine's hands into to his own and squeezed them gently.__

Just look around  
And all of the people that we used to know  
Have just given up, they wanna let it go  
But we're still trying

__Blaine searched Kurt's eyes, only finding love and happiness swimming in the glasz pools. A smile of his own formed on his lips as he put a little more soul into the song, singing his heart out and hoping that Sebastian could hear him. Maybe then he would finally realise that Blaine would never be his.

_So you should know this love we share was never made to die  
I'm glad we're on this one way street just you and I  
Just you and I  
_

Kurt chose to sing quietly along with Blaine on this verse, his soft voice ringing throughout Blaine's mind, making his smile grow, if that was even possible. Kurt responded with another smile as he leaned forward and wrapped himself in Blaine arms as Blaine's voice filled his ears.

_I'm never gonna say goodbye  
Cos I never wanna see you cry  
I swore to you my love would remain  
And I swear it all over again and I  
I'm never gonna treat you bad  
Cos I never wanna see you sad  
I swore to share your joy and your pain  
And I swear it all over again_

All over again

Some people say  
That everything has got its place in time  
Even the day must give way to the night  
But I'm not buying  
Cos in your eyes  
I see a love that burns eternally  
And if you see how beautiful you are to me  
You'll know I'm not lying

Sure there'll be times we wanna say goodbye  
But even if we try  
There are some things in this life won't be denied  
Won't be denied

__Kurt looked back up at Blaine now, not quite believing how truthful these words were. They were perfect for them, and he was never going to say goodbye to Blaine. And once Blaine had finished singing, he was going to tell him just that.

_I'm never gonna say goodbye  
Cos I never wanna see you cry  
I swore to you my love would remain  
And I swear it all over again and I  
I'm never gonna treat you bad  
Cos I never wanna see you sad  
I swore to share your joy and your pain  
And I swear it all over again_

The more I know of you is the more I know I love you  
And the more that I'm sure I want you forever and ever more  
And the more that you love me, the more that I know  
Oh that I'm never gonna let you go  
Gotta let you know that I

I'm never gonna say goodbye

(**Kurt: **I'm never gonna say goodbye)

_Cos I never wanna see you cry_

(never wanna see you cry)  
I swore to you my love would remain  
And I swear it all over again and I

(**Kurt: **swear it all over again and I)

I'm never gonna treat you bad

(**Kurt: **never gonna treat you bad)

Cos I never wanna see you sad

(**Kurt: **never wanna see you sad)

I swore to share your joy and your pain

(**Kurt: **oh no, oh no)

And I swear it all over again

All over again  
All over again  
And I swear it all over again

"I am never saying goodbye to you." Kurt said when Blaine had finished singing, a sob following his words. Blaine grinned down at him, his own tears forming.

"Good, because I'm never going to let you. I promise you know, Kurt, those words will never leave your mouth." Blaine said in a serious tone, but that didn't stop a mischievous smile from forming on Kurt's face.

"Goodbye!" Kurt squealed and then jumped from the bed, just as Blaine tried to reach for him to tickle him. Kurt looked over his shoulder at Blaine, a giggle falling from his lips, before he quickly opened the door and sprinted from the room.

"Kurt!" Blaine yelled as he chased after him, laughing loudly as he did so. "Get back here!"

"Never!" Kurt yelled from ten feet in front of him. Blaine grinned an evil smile at him, noticing the fact that Kurt had stopped, and quickly ran and tackled him while Kurt was laughing.

"Ugh!" Kurt groaned upon impact and the door across from the opened and revealed the girls. Both the boys looked over them just as Blaine was about ready to start tickling Kurt, and blushed bright red at being caught in such an inappropriate position, seen as the fact that Blaine was laying directly on top of Kurt.

"Alright there boys?" Quinn asked from where she stood holding he door open. Both Kurt and Blaine nodded quickly and stood up, still blushing.

"Fine. Fine." Blaine muttered, looking away from the girls. "Just fine."

The girls chuckled at this, causing Blaine's blush to deepen. Kurt giggled nervously and reached out and tugged on Blaine's arm, wanting to get away from the girl's. Now wasn't that new.

"Come on, Blaine. They just look evil now." Kurt said as he looked back at the girls cautiously, not really knowing if they were going to interrogate them or not. The girls chuckled again and stepped back into their room without a noise, though the two boys could still hear them laughing. A quiet, humiliated sob escaped from Blaine and Kurt turned to look at his boyfriend before wrapping him in his arms.

"Come on, babe. I think that's enough embarrassment for tonight." Kurt said as Blaine nodded in agreement. When they returned to the room, luckily it was empty and both boys were suddenly feeling tired again. Collapsing back on the bed, Kurt landed on Blaine's phone and quickly withdrew in from under his back. Fiddling with it for a moment, Kurt looked back up at Blaine, who was watching him with drooping eyes.

"Can you block an unknown number?" Kurt asked as he glanced back down at Blaine's phone. Blaine hummed his agreement and flopped down next to him, snuggling his face into Kurt's side. Kurt leaned over and pressed a kiss to the temple that wasn't hidden in the duvet and then returned to the phone, unlocking it and clicking into settings.

About five minutes later, and after getting lost several times, Kurt managed to block Sebastian's number and then clicked the phone off. Setting it aside, he looked down at his boyfriend and noticed that he was already asleep. With a fond smile, Kurt quickly removed his jeans and outer clothes, until he was left in his under shirt and boxer's before doing the same thing to Blaine, and carefully pulled the covers over them.

**AN: You have _absolutely _no idea how difficult it was to write this chapter, and it's not even the full chapter. I decided to split the Nationals chapter in half, so the next chapter will start just before the are about to go on stage. I really hope that you like this chapter, it only took me a couple of weeks to write it (I curse you writer's block!) So yes, I'll try to have the next part up REALLY soon. So enjoy and please leave a review. I love your reviews xx**


	12. Everything I need to survive- Part 2

Kurt smiled from where he stood back stage, only a few feet from the actual stage. Waiting for his cue, and for the curtains to rise, Kurt watched where the rest of the group had already formed. They had formed a tight group, lined up with Finn, Puck, Sam and Mike right at the back of the group. Half of the girls were in the next line, Blaine standing right in the middle of them, while the rest of the members were lined up in front. Just as the song started to play and the curtains slowly opened, all the members started to move and bob to the rhythm, harmonizing together. Blaine was the only one that wasn't moving. The group suddenly started dropping down to crouch on the ground before standing back up as the people beside them did the same. By the time they had all done this, and was about to go again, Kurt made his way onto the stage, singing the first verse.

_Staring out at the rain with a heavy heart_

_It's the end of the world in my mind_

_Then your voice pulls me back like a wake up call_

_I've been looking for the answer_

_Somewhere_

_I couldn't see that it was right there_

_But now I know what I didn't know_

Kurt turned slightly to look at Blaine, who was now trying to step past their bobbing team mates, showing a pretend frustrated face when every person he tried to step past, stepped right in front of him and continued to dance. Stepping past Rachel, Blaine joined Kurt with the chorus.

_Because you live and breath_

_Because you make me believe in myself when nobody else can help_

_Because you live, boy_

_My world has twice as many stars in the sky_

When they finished the chorus, Blaine was able to make his way into the front row of people and had a relieved look on his face. Kurt simply grinned at him and raced around to join the back row of boys, just as Blaine started to sing the next verse alone.

_It's alright, I survived, I'm alive again_

_Cuz of you, made it through every storm_

_What is life, what's the use if you're killing time_

_I'm so glad I found an angel_

_Someone_

Kurt smiled as he watched Blaine finally break apart from the group and turn to watch as the group parted like the red sea to let Kurt walk amongst them, his face alight with a grin as he sang the rest of the verse.

_Who was there when all my hopes fell_

_I wanna fly, looking in your eyes_

Blaine grinned back at him when Kurt came to a stop in front of them, before they both slowly walked around in a circle before they stopped so they were side on to the crowd, both of them joining in for the next chorus as the rest of the group spread out and sang backup behind them, Kurt singing the last line.

_Because you live and breathe_

_Because you make me believe in myself when nobody else could help_

_Because you live, boy_

_My world has twice as many stars in the sky_

_Because you live, I live_

Blaine smiled happily as he reached out a hand for Kurt, who gently placed his hand into his boyfriend's as Blaine sang the next verse, never taking his eyes away from Kurt.

_Because you live there's a reason why_

_I carry on when I lose the fight_

_I want to give what you've given me always._

Kurt now had tears in his eyes as he stepped a small step closer to Blaine, already feeling the heat radiating off of his boyfriend, both of them grinning like fools, though they were happy fools. Blaine raised his hand to rest on Kurt's cheek, telling him how much he loved him with his eyes, while they sung the rest of the song together.

_Because you live and breathe_

_Because you make me believe in myself when nobody else can help_

_Because you live, boy_

_My world has twice as many stars in the sky_

_Because you live and breathe_

_Because you make me believe in myself when nobody else can help_

_Because you live, boy_

The lights flicked off then and Blaine quickly pulled him into his arms as the rest of the group quickly moved around so they were in formation for _We are young_. Blaine smiled when Kurt quickly buried his face in his neck before pulling back slightly. Blaine pulled him closer for a chaste kiss before letting him go.

"I love you!" Blaine called quickly to him before they moved off to stand in their positions. Just as the lights were about to turn on, Blaine flicked his gaze over to Kurt and was surprised to see him blowing him a kiss. With a cheeky grin, Blaine caught it and put it in his pocket, promising to return it later. The lights did flick on then and Santana moved from where she had been singing and started to sing the first verse.

_Give me a second, I, I need to get my story straight_

_My friends are in the bathroom getting higher than the Empire State_

_My lover he's waiting for me just across the bar_

_My seat's been taken my some sunglasses asking 'bout a scar, and_

Santana had a large, yet cocky, grin on her face as she slowly walked along the front row of people while singing before coming to a stop in front of Blaine and running her hands across his chest. Blaine chose to ignore her while he sang backup, feeling Santana's eyes on him as she pulled a pair of hot pink glasses, from God knows where, and placed them over his eyes. Shooting a wink out at the audience, she then made her way up to where Puck stood and rested back with her back against his left arm while he started to sing.

_I know I gave it to you months ago_

_I know you're trying to forget_

_But between the drinks and subtle things_

_The holes in my apologies, you know_

_I'm trying hard to take it back_

Santana pretended to laugh then as she jumped down a step away from Puck and joined back into formation as Mike sang the next line, before Tina joined in with the rest of the verse.

_So if by the time the bar closes_

_And you feel like falling down_

_I'll carry you home _

The entire group jumped into action then as they all started dancing to the rhythm while they all joined in with the chorus, the crowd beginning to stand up and cheer them on.

_Tonight_

_We are young_

_So let's set the world on fire_

_We can burn brighter than the sun_

All them member quietened down then, apart from Blaine, Rachel, Sam and Quinn who began singing the next chorus while the rest continued on with harmonizing.

_Tonight_

_We are young_

_So let's set the world on fire_

_We can burn brighter than the sun _

When everyone else had settled back to harmonizing, Quinn stepped forward until she was standing a few feet in front of the rest of the group.

_Now I know that I'm not all that you got_

_I guess that I _

_I just thought maybe we could find new ways to fall apart_

Sam walked forward then and took her hand before singing the next verse to her.

_But our friends are back_

_So let's raise a cup_

_'Cause I found someone to carry me home_

They stayed there as the rest of the group moved forward so that they were all right behind them, all of them with their arms around at least two different people shoulders, though Kurt and Blaine stayed close and made sure that Sebastian wasn't around them. Everyone in the audience were now on their feet and they were all cheering loudly as the group sang the chorus.

_Tonight_

_We are young_

_So let's set the world on fire_

_We can burn brighter than the sun_

_Whoa_

The entire group were grinning, that's if you counted the small smirk on Sebastian's face, as they sang the next chorus and verse together.

_Tonight_

_We are young_

_So let's set the world on fire_

_We can burn brighter than the sun_

_Carry me home tonight (Nananananana)_

_Just carry me home tonight (Nananananana)_

_Carry me home tonight (Nananananana)_

_Just carry me home tonight (Nananananana)_

The boys stepped forward them, separating from girls as they made their way to the front of the stage and wrapped their arms around each others shoulders again, Kurt and Blaine right at the end of the row, so Blaine was able to wrap his free arm around Kurt's waist as the sang the next verse.

_The world is on my side_

_I have no reason to run_

_So will someone come and carry me home tonight_

Santana stepped forward as the boys all stepped back a few step and let her pass through them as she started to sing.

_The angels never arrived_

_But I can hear the choir_

_So will someone come and carry me home_

Brittany stepped forward then as well and took Santana's hand as she sang the next verse, the rest of the group singing quietly behind her.

_Tonight _

_We are young_

_So let's set the world on fire_

_We can burn brighter than the sun _

From the back of the group, Mercedes and Rachel sang the next line together as the group formed a small group again.

_We are young, yeah_

Kurt grinned over at Blaine, who was thankfully still standing beside him, as they all joined back together for the last chorus.

_Tonight _

_We are young_

_So let's set the world on fire_

_We can burn brighter than the sun_

Both Santana and Puck stepped forward then from opposite ends of the group and they turned slowly to sing the last verse to each other.

_So if by the time the bar closes_

_And you feel like falling down_

_I'll carry you home tonight_

As soon as they had finished singing, the entire group bowed before the lights were dimmed and the curtains were dropped. Kurt chose that moment to quickly find Blaine in the dim light and raised his way over to him, throwing himself into his boyfriend's unexpected arms. Blaine chuckled happily after he got over the initial shock as Kurt snuggled into his neck.

"I love you." Kurt whispered loud enough for Blaine to hear, not being able to see the effect that it had on Blaine, who was now choked up and had tears forming in his eyes.

"I love you, too." Blaine said before he buried his face in Kurt's shoulder. Moments later the rest of the group crowded around them. Kurt chuckled loudly out of joy, the feeling of being a part of something special.

After the group hug had broken up, Blaine took Kurt's hand and pulled him along after the rest of the group, heading towards the audience to watch the last choir perform. Vocal Adrenaline.

As they all sat down in the empty seats, the room lit up again and the group on the stage came into view and the mouths of the New Direction's fell open. For, stood dead centre in front of the rest of the show choir, was Jesse St. James.

"I knew it!" Finn all but yelled as he looked around their good, as if to make sure he was actually seeing straight. Apparently, Jesse had fooled them again. "He double-crossed us again!"

There were sounds of disapproval from the other members as an evil smirk passed across Jesse's face and he began to sing.

_Story of my life_

_Searching for the right_

_But it keeps avoiding me_

_Sorrow in my soul_

_'Cause it seems that wrong_

_Really loves my company_

The group gasped as the words of _Rihanna _flowed from Jesse's mouth.

_He's more than a man_

_And this is more than love_

_The reason that the sky is blue_

_The clouds are rolling in_

_Because I'm gone again_

_And to him I just can't be true_

Jesse grinned from where he still stood dead centre, the other girls and guys dancing and switching partners around. He knew exactly the reaction he was getting from the New Direction's.

_And I know that he knows I'm unfaithful_

_And it kills him inside_

_To know that I am happy with some other guy_

_I can see him dying_

To the New Direction's, the words sounded different in their heads. _I am happy with some other guy _sounded more like _I never left them, I was against you all along. _And _I can see him dying _was more like _I know exactly the pain I am causing you, can't you see my grin._ Half the boys were glaring by now and Mr. Schue had a rather unpleasant look on his face. Basically, the group were very unhappy campers.

_I don't wanna do this anymore_

_I don't wanna be the reason why _

_Every time I walk out the door_

_I see him die a little more inside_

_I don't wanna hurt him anymore_

_I don't wanna take away his life_

_I don't wanna be..._

_A murderer_

Sebastian had decided to block out Jesse's voice and just took in the words. When the chorus was over, Sebastian looked over to where Blaine and Kurt sat, halfway down the row in front of him. He watched as Blaine pulled a pissed off Kurt into his arms and pressed a subtle kiss to his cheek, and after weeks of not getting the picture, Sebastian realised that he was _never _getting to get Blaine, or as he and the rest of the group preferred to call in, get in his parents. With a groan, he turned his head back towards the stage.

_I feel it in the air  
As I'm doing my hair_

_Preparing for another date_

_A kiss upon my cheek_

_As he reluctantly _

_Asks if I'm gonna be out late_

_I say I won't be long_

_Just hanging with the girls_

_A lie I didn't have to tell_

_Because we both know_

_Where I'm about to go_

_And we know it very well_

Jesse smirks again as he reaches out and grasps a girl by the hand, pulling her away from her dance partner and harshly pulling her to his chest. With a grin directed at her, he sings the next part of the song and dances with her, his eyes never wavering from the New Direction's.

_'Cause I know that he knows I'm unfaithful_

_And it kills him inside_

_To know that I am happy with some other guy_

_I can see him dying_

The girls traipses of to another guy, leaving Jesse watching after her before shaking his head and finally moving from his spot, moving from and singing to every girl he can.

_I don't wanna do this anymore_

_I don't wanna be the reason why _

_Every time I walk out the door_

_I see him die a little more inside_

_I don't wanna hurt him anymore_

_I don't wanna take away his life_

_I don't wanna be..._

_A murderer_

When Jesse finishes the finishes the chorus, the girls form a semi circle around him and sink to their knees as the rest of the boys dance around them. Jesse uses his acting skills and looks around the with fake shock as he sings the rest of the song.

_Our love, his trust_

_I might as well take a gun and put it to his head _

_Get it over with_

_I don't wanna do this_

_Anymore_

_Whoa, oh_

_Anymore (anymore)_

_I don't wanna do this anymore_

_I don't wanna be the reason why _

_Every time I walk out the door_

_I see him die a little more inside_

_I don't wanna hurt him anymore_

_I don't wanna take away his life_

_I don't wanna be..._

_A murderer (a murderer)_

_No, no, no_

_Yeah, yeah, yeah_

Jesse grins again as the girls get to their feet and they all form formation at the back of the stage before the music for their last song starts to play. Apparently, it was a group song this time.

_Rising up, back on the street_

_Did my time, took my chances_

_Went the distance, now I'm back on my feet_

_Just a man and his will to survive_

_So many times it happens too fast_

_You change your passion for glory_

_Don't lose your grip on the dreams of the past_

_You must fight just to keep them alive_

_It's the eye of the tiger_

_It's the thrill of the fight_

_Rising up to challenge of our rival_

_And the last known survivor_

_Stalks his prey in the night_

_And he's watching us all with the eye of the tiger_

_Face to face, out in the heat_

_Hanging tough, staying hungry_

_They stack the odds 'til we take to the street_

_For the kill with the skill to survive_

_It's the eye of the tiger_

_It's the thrill of the fight_

_Rising up to challenge of our rival_

_And the last known survivor_

_Stalks his prey in the night_

_And he's watching us all with the eye of the tiger_

_Rising up, straight to the top_

_Had the guts, got the glory_

_Went the distance, now I'm not going to stop_

_Just a man and his will to survive_

_It's the thrill of the fight_

_Rising up to challenge of our rival_

_And the last known survivor_

_Stalks his prey in the night_

_And he's watching us all with the eye of the tiger_

_The eye of the tiger_

_The eye of the tiger_

_The eye of the tiger_

_The eye of the tiger_

The group bowed long as the room filled with applause and they filled off of the stage when the lights dimmed. With the anger starting to dim, the New Direction's settled back into their seats as the voice over the speakers introduced the last group. The Lightning Tones from Clover High School.

Kurt didn't really pay much attention to the last group, after a gruelling day of practise and then the actual competition, Kurt was slowly nodding off against Blaine's shoulder. Blaine turned his head to look at his boyfriend, smiling fondly as he pressed a kiss into his hair.

"Come on, babe. Stay awake. You can sleep after dinner." Blaine said into his ear. Kurt nodded against his shoulder though Blaine's words didn't make his head move, as he watched the mismatched group on stage as a brown haired girl and a slightly Italian boys sang a duet.

Kurt didn't really remember much of the Lightning Tone's performance, because before he knew it, he and the rest of the group were back in the crowded lobby.

"Is it up yet?!" Rachel screeched, making their group and several groups around them cringe. Half the group, the part that weren't sick of answering her, all but shouted no at her. It was moments after that, that a loud dinging noise was heard over the speakers that were dispersed all around the room. The list was up.

The groups around them starting moving around them, but not feeling like being crushed by the hoard of people, Mr. Schue decided to go and see what they had placed.

They weren't sure how long they waited before Rachel squeaked again and they all turned to see Mr. Schue returning. There was a small smile on his face, though it didn't give away anything.

"Well, what did we place?" Puck asked.

"We did place didn't we?" Sam followed Puck as they all crowded around their teacher. Mr. Shue's smile was growing.

"We didn't just place, we came third!" Mr. Schue announced with excitement as several couple's jumped into each other's arms.

Blaine smiled when Kurt jumped into his arms, instantly pulling him closer and pressing a kiss to his lips. He didn't care who saw them, this was New York City after all.

"I am so proud of you, baby." Blaine said when they had pulled away from their kiss. Kurt grinned at him before burying his face in his shoulder.

"Thank you, Blaine. I'm really proud of you too. We proved that two boys can sing a duet and come third at Nationals, I think that something to be pretty proud about. Just wait for next year, I bet we'll come first." Kurt replied into his neck, his words slightly muffled, though Blaine heard every word. Kurt pulled back for a moment and looked into Blaine's eyes. "I love you so much."

Blaine grinned at his boyfriend as he felt love shining from his eyes.

"That's good, because I love you too."

Kurt beamed as he pulled Blaine back into his arms, happy to never let him go.

_**AN: Tada! What did you think? I'm soo sorry about the long wait for this chapter, I hope it was worth it :)**_

_**Okay, I didn't place them first because of what happened in Season 4. I didn't want Mr. Schue giving up on the group and going to Washington, haha that can happen when the boys graduate. I figured that if the Finchel kiss hadn't of happened, they would have placed a lot higher, and guess what, that kiss didn't happen YAY! Anyway, I'll try to get back to you soon with either the boys summer or their first day of Senior year. Please review! xx**_


End file.
